


Holiday Specials

by RueRambunctious



Series: Respecting Sebastian Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blasphemy, Butt Plugs, Choking, Edgeplay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Holidays, Ice Play, Latex, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: A continuation of the smutty Mor4 adventures. Plot creeps in now and again.





	1. Valentine's Weekend

Richie lets himself into his home, cheeks flushed pink from the chilly weather and hot chocolate warm in his belly. His acting friends had persuaded him to come along for some socialising after rehearsal, and since Jim wasn't going to be home until late, he had decided to live dangerously.

Sebastian fixes the little brunet with a look the moment he walks in. Shit. Sometimes Richard forgets that there's not just Jim to mind him now.

Sebastian arches a brow, but doesn't say anything about Richie's late arrival. Instead, he states, “I signed for a parcel for you.”

Richard immediately perks. “Oh! Where is it?”

“I put it on your bed,” Sebastian responds. “It had some rather interesting delivery instructions.”

The little actor blinks for a moment then nods. “Oh, not to deliver to Jim? Yeah, that's how we do it.”

“I've never seen either of you do that before,” Sebastian states dubiously.

Richie blinks quickly, trying to process the big blond's confusion. “Not all the time… Sebby. It's _February_.”

“So?”

“What's in February, army boy? What would I be trying to keep a secret from Jim?” Richard presses.

Sebastian makes a face. “I don't think you should try to have secrets from Jimmy, he'll-”

“Jimmy _knows_ I have secrets from him at this time of year,” Richie says patiently. “Come on, you must get it.”

The big man continues to look confused.

“What's on the fourteenth, Seb?” Richard teases. “Come on, you must have dated before. Surely you know this stuff.”

Sebastian's eyebrows raise quickly. “You do stuff with Jim for _Valentine's Day_?”

“Of course I do,” Richie says.

Sebastian makes a face. “But, isn't that kind of..?”

“Jim loves me and I like to make him happy. We celebrate, every year since we were kids.”

“Jim does soppy shit with you every year?” Sebastian says dubiously.

Richard grins wickedly. “Who said anything about soppy? It's the celebration of a massacre, after all.”

The big blond immediately pictures knives. Those two twisted fucks are definitely into knives. “...What's in the parcel?” Sebastian asks.

Richie winks. “Kinky shit. And you live with us now, so you'd better rectify how late you've left it,” the little brunet purrs and retreats to his bedroom to examine the delivery.

“Shit,” Sebastian mutters. He calls towards Richie's door, “Can I see what you got?”

“Nope!” the brunet replies cheerfully. “I need to try everything.”

Sebastian bites his lip. “...Can you help me first?”

Richard opens the door a crack and sticks his head around it with a grin. “Are you sure you won't regret asking?”

Sebastian feels his stomach twist. “No,” he sighs, “but when am I ever not at the mercy of you bastards?”

“'Fucking bastard is not a safe word',” Richie quotes, grinning. Sebastian gives him a sour look, unconsciously reaching back to touch the bottom Jim had saw fit to torture last night.

“Do I get a present?” Seb mutters. “Because I really think I'm going to need one of those doughnut things some day.”

Richie giggles. “No cushion for you, man up, army boy. Give me a minute to put this wonderful stuff away then I'll help you browse.”

“My saviour,” Sebastian says, ignoring the teasing.

The brunet smirks. “Oh, it'll cost you...”

Sebastian swallows. Richie might be about ninety per cent subby pain slut, but that other ten percent is pure, undiluted, sadistic evil. “What would you consider?”

Richard grins and beckons with a crook of his index finger and a crueler smile. Sebastian feels his stomach plummet, but it's nothing compared to the amount of blood rushing to his prick.

*

Sebastian is startled a few days later when Jim throws a passport at him. “What's the job?”

Jim rolls his eyes. “I'm taking Richie away for a few days. I expect you to join us.”

Sebastian meets the brunet's dark eyes. “Including the fourteenth?”

Jim grunts.

“Can I take my guns?” Sebastian asks.

Jim smiles and raises an eyebrow. “Traditionally you should be thinking more frilly underwear and blindfolds, I believe, but sure, take what you like. We won't be going through customs.”

Sebastian snorts. “You would be so fucking lucky.”

Jim grins. “What, you don't want to pretty up for me, Mummy?”

Sebastian swallows. “Fuck off.”

Jim chuckles.

*

Jim hadn't specified, but the small, private plane intrigues Sebastian. He carries along both his and Jim's luggage and eyes their surroundings carefully.

Jim spins on his heel once they near the plane and smirks at his little brother. Tapping Richard's bag, Jim teases, “Now, is there anything naughty in here that I'm going to have to spank you for before takeoff?”

Richie grins and moves it out of the way. “You're not customs; you're _definitely_ not getting to peek.”

Jim pouts, flashes a grin, then fixes his gaze interestedly on Sebastian. “Why do _you_ suddenly look guilty? Should I check your case too, darling?”

Sebastian flushes and looks to Richard helplessly.

The little actor sidesteps Jim and ascends confidently into the plane. “I've got Sebby's stuff with me, so don't waste your time.”

Jim's head whips around. “Sebby's stuff?”

“Mhmm, you're gonna love it,” Richard says, then disappears within.

Jim looks back to the nervous blond. “Why Sebastian, you sly thing.”

The bigger man drops his eyes to the ground. “If something's worth doing, it's worth doing right,” he mutters, and hurries after Richie.

*

Jim has, of course, filled an entire hotel with blood red roses (with thorny stems). Richie seems unsurprised yet delighted, and he immediately turns to kiss Jim in front of staff he knows fine well will be killed later.

Sebastian hangs back a little. This moment seems part of their thing, just for them, but both twins turn and give him an impatient look.

Sebastian smiles softly. Jim pulls the blond none too gently towards them and forces a kiss onto the man.

“Since the bellboy's taken the bags you can carry me now,” Richie decides imperiously. Sebastian laughs, but he's happy to comply.

“Where's my tip?” he demands playfully.

“Oh, I don't carry money, you'll have to get Daddy to sort you out,” Richard responds primly.

“Keep writing cheques with my arse and it'll be your mouth you pay with,” Jim warns with sparkling eyes. Richie licks his lips pointedly.

Jim rolls his eyes and lets them into their enormous suite. There are somewhat less roses here, but there are a number of very expensive bottles of champagne chilling in ornate silver ice buckets.

“For the record, Sebby,” Jim warns, “one word about tackiness and you will be gagged for the duration of our trip.”

Sebastian sets Richie down. “I was more thinking 'soppy',” the blond mutters. He hisses as Jim swats him painfully.

“Behave,” Jim chides.

“What, you'd really spank me when we're on holiday?” the bigger man protests.

Jim raises one brow and Richie turns to give Sebastian an amused look. Jim warns, “Do you want to try me, love?”

The big blond pouts and subconsciously shields his bottom a little with his arm. “I used to be able to do as I liked, you know,” he grumbles softly.

Jim grins. “Yes, and you hated it.”

Sebastian tilts his head, sighs, and nods as he concedes. 

Jim pulls him closer by Sebastian's tie. “You're ours now.”

Richie slithers around Sebastian and under the big blond's arm. “Yep.”

Sebastian grins. “I'm a lucky boy.”

Jim slaps the larger man's behind. “You certainly are. Now go freshen up, we're going for dinner.”

Richie darts up to give Sebastian's jaw a kiss then runs and dives onto the enormous, comfortable bed. “You're showering first, Seb.”

“You slept on the plane,” Sebastian protests, “you go first. I'm wrecked. I just carried a fat little brat up to his room.”

“You can both shower together,” Jim decides firmly. “Daddy's got things to do.” He pauses to swat his blond sternly. “And Sebastian, don't call my little brother fat.”

Richard giggles as Sebastian gasps in pain. The little actor winks and starts to shed his clothing. “Come on, army boy, you can apologise by getting those lips around my cock...”

Jim gives them a stern look each. “You will not climax, _either of you_ , until I give permission.”

Richie huffs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Sebastian?” Jim prompts.

The big blond hesitates, then agrees with a sigh. “Yes sir.”

“That's better. Off you go,” Jim states dismissively.

Richard squeals and races Sebastian to the shower. The blond is honestly tired, but the sight of that pert little arse disappearing into the bathroom is enough to make him race after Richie. The small brunet is already naked, and bending over the _enormous_ bath to reach the taps.

Sebastian stares at the deliberately jostling ass as the slight man enthusiastically adds bubbles to the running water. After a moment Sebastian remembers, “Jim said shower. We're going out.”

Richard sneers cheerfully. “He always tells me the reservations are at least an hour earlier. We've got time.”

Sebastian considers the bath. It's actually not just big enough for him, a feat in itself, but likely all three of them. He stares at Richie some more. The brat spreads his legs further, exposing his naked balls to Sebastian's view.

The big blond swallows. “Jim said...”

Richie glances wickedly over his shoulder and starts to slide his fingers between his own crease. “And you always do as Daddy tells us, do you?” the brat mocks.

Sebastian sheds his clothing and bypasses the tempting little actor, stepping into the hot bath instead. Richard smirks. The bubbles are doing nothing to hide Sebastian's erection.

Sebastian groans. The water is a little too hot to be comfortable, turning his skin dark pink, but it's fantastic just to sprawl out in the heat.

“We're going to get water everywhere,” Richie smirks.

Sebastian tries to take away the bottle of bubble bath the bratty brunet is using as lube. “We're not fucking in the bathtub, Shorty.”

“You're not the boss of me,” Richard responds, meeting Sebastian's appalled, aroused gaze as he scissors his small fingers inside himself.

“Jim said not to cum,” Sebastian warns.

“So don't cum,” Richie shrugs.

Sebastian sighs and pinches his own cock a bit, trying to discourage the flow of blood there. Not that it makes much difference. “I'm pretty sure I don't have that much self control.”

“Then you can sit for a few courses with some welts on your arse, it's hardly the most difficult thing you've ever done,” Richard says with an unsympathetic roll of his eyes.

Sebastian groans, snatches hold of the little actor's wrists, and drags the brat into the tub. Water sploshes in loud waves over the rim, but they couldn't care less about that. The water level rises as Richard clumsily straddles Sebastian's hips, and the big man barely has the presence of mind to switch off the running taps. The water's so warm sweat is beading on his forehead and dripping down the side of his nose.

Richie licks at a salty droplet, grins, and shuffles down a little to kiss Sebastian's parted mouth. He reaches back as he does so, intent on guiding Sebastian to him through the burning water, but the bigger man jumps unexpectedly.

More water splashes over the side of the bath and Richard follows Sebastian's gaze.

Jim stands in the doorway with one brow arched. “Really, boys?”

“You didn't say anything about edging ourselves,” Richie points out.

Jim steps towards them and scratches along his twin's back, the pink skin turning white from the touch. “I need to specify, do I?”

Richard moans softly. “You know you do...”

He yelps as his big brother spanks him. “Is that any way to speak to me, little boy?” Jim admonishes.

Richie leans into Sebastian's hot, wet chest, the big blond's arm rising up to steady him as Richard pushes up his bottom. “What're you gonna do about it?” the brat asks.

Jim scratches Richie again, this time leaving shallow cuts which sting when they meet the water. “You'll certainly find out.”

Jim pulls back and undresses calmly. “However, since that's going to eat into our time, we had best make some up by sharing this bath, don't you think?”

Richie smirks and makes room.

Naked, Jim leans over and masterfully grips Sebastian's chin. “Don't think you're not getting punished too,” the brunet chides, then forces a kiss. Sebastian whines into the contact but strokes his tongue along Jim's own happily enough.

Jim smirks when he pulls back. His body is dark pink from the bottom of his ribs down, and the water has heated his skin enough that there's also a rosy flush at the top of his chest. “You can both make yourselves useful and clean me,” he declares.

Richard's lips drops to his brother's skin but Jim grips the younger twin's forehead and pushes him away. “Not with your mouth...”

Richie pouts but takes the sponge Sebastian rips out of noisy packaging, wetting it and running it over Jim's skin. Sebastian frees another sponge which he covers in body wash and smears across Jim's burning, wet stomach. It leaves lace-like patterns of white bubbles over the flushed flesh.

Both Sebastian and Richard try to attend to Jim's cock but he bats them both away. Once passably clean he rinses himself a little with cool water then steps out. He wraps a towel around himself and watches as his lovers wash each other.

Eventually Jim snaps his fingers and walks away. “Come along.”

Sebastian and Richie look at each other, then scramble to obey, barely remembering to drain the bath.

“ _Don't_ tread water everywhere,” Jim chides. Sebastian reluctantly backtreads for a towel each, patting himself down quickly as he throws the other to Richard.

Sebastian gasps a little but doesn't resist as Jim throws him over the arm of the suite's bigger couch. Jim slaps the big man's bottom until the cheeks are just as dark as they had been from the water, then opens a packet of lube Sebastian hadn't even noticed Jim fetch.

“Rule still applies,” Jim declares as he pushes a slick finger into Sebastian and far too quickly twists in another.

Sebastian wriggles, face flaming and hands clenching. “E-E-Easy...” he whines.

“Gentle handling is for very good little boys, and that's not been you today, has it?” Jim scolds, continuing to prepare Sebastian promptly.

The blond gasps and kicks out a little, feeling ridiculously helpless and overwhelmed. His bottom stings from the spanks, but his hole burns more insistently as Jim makes his presence known. “N-No,” Sebastian agrees breathily. He bites his lip, pushing up into the uncomfortable, possessive handling.

“No,” Jim agrees slowly. “And bad _little_ blonds need to be reminded of their place, don't they?”

Sebastian's face flames immediately. “Yes sir...”

“Good.” Jim pulls away his hand and slicks his prick just barely. Sebastian whimpers and curls his toes as Jim pushes in, carefully but without preamble.

“Who do you belong to, Sebby?” Jim inquires lazily.

“You!” Sebastian blurts immediately, groaning and writhing in an attempt to make Jim start moving his still hips. “I'm all yours Jimmy...”

Jim squeezes Sebastian's cheek. “I think you need a firm reminder...”

“Yes! Oh yes I do!” Sebastian agrees shamelessly.

Jim grabs the bigger man's hips and begins thrusting hard and fast. Sebastian groans loudly and reaches back to cover one of Jim's hands with his own, the other bracing against the couch.

Jim smiles and fucks the bigger man hard, teeth bared as his own breath comes in feral pants. Sebastian screws up his face and opens himself up to the rough contact, gasping and moaning encouragingly.

Jim reaches forward and snatches Sebastian's ear, pulling the blond into a rough, claiming kiss. Twisted thus, Jim's thrusts seem even more overwhelming. Sebastian quivers, quite forgetting the snarled rule, but Jim's hand darts down and grips the base of Sebastian's cock firmly.

The blond almost sobs. “No, please, Jimmy...”

The brunet does not slow his punishing pace. He kisses Sebastian's neck mockingly. “Not a chance, love.”

Sebastian whimpers, trying to calm himself, but Jim fucks him even harder, growling as he snaps out a rough orgasm of his own that fills Sebastian with heat.

“Please please please,” the blond keens, trying but failing to keep his own hips still.

Jim slows but spanks Sebastian firmly. “Not until after dinner, darling.”

Sebastian drops his head miserably, wondering why the fuck part of him _likes_ the order, and closes his eyes as Jim pulls out gently.

“Don't spill a drop,” Jim warns.

Sebastian lifts his head in confusion, but obediently clenches hard to prevent the escape of any of Jim's seed.

Jim steps away, a little of his grace lost to his recent orgasm, and gives Richard a no nonsense look that undeniably orders the little actor to stop touching himself. Jim fetches something and returns to Sebastian.

The blond bites his lip as he hears Jim slicking something. “Sweetheart, you're not-”

He hisses as Jim snorts derisively and pushes something against Sebastian's entrance. The big man relaxes his body slowly, allowing Jim to ease the toy within.

Sebastian pouts as Jim gives him a kiss. “Was this necessary?” the blond whines as he reaches down to touch the intrusion with an embarrassed expression.

“Hush,” Jim responds. “Go sit down.”

Sebastian gives a reproachful look, but Jim stares him down. Sighing, Sebastian obeys.

Jim crooks a finger at Richard. “Over here.”

Richie beams and skips over. Jim pulls the younger brunet into his lap and toys at the squirming bottom.

“You're already slick,” Jim growls.

Richard grins and pushes back on the probing fingers. “I'm a little slut,” he agrees unrepentantly.

“I've got a cure for that,” Jim purrs. He swaps his fingers for his prick, teasing Richie's entrance but not yet pushing in.

“Easy,” Richard warns. “I don't want to be sore all weekend...”

“I don't believe you,” Jim grins.

Richie chuckles, blushing softly. “Oh, I want to be sore by the end, but I don't want to be ruined before it's even the fourteenth...”

Jim bites Richard's neck. “You think I don't know what you can take?”

Richie squirms, trying to push down on Jim's cock but being held too firmly to achieve his aim. “Oh, you know, but you're mean...”

“You're really calling me that when I flew you halfway across the world to bugger you all weekend?” Jim drawls.

“If Seb wasn't here you might have put me in your hold luggage,” Richie grumbles playfully.

Jim squeezes his brother's bottom. “Only because putting you in a collar and a dog crate would give you too much room to play with yourself...”

“You're only protesting because you'd be jealous,” Richie teases back.

“You're not allowed to cum without my say so,” Jim growls.

“You can't stop me if-”

Jim shuts up his twin by pushing in sharply. “Oh trust me, I'm stopping you.”

Richard groans, the intrusion uncomfortable but far from unwelcome. Jim scratches over his brother's tattoo encouragingly.

Richie adjusts and moves his hips slowly. “What are you waiting for?”

“You said not to ruin you,” Jim responds in an amused voice, staying torturously still.

“I speak nonsense; split me open,” Richard protests.

“Oh no; we need to pace ourselves,” Jim teases.

Richie throws his head back in displeasure but is too tightly held to move. “Please,” he huffs.

“Why so eager?” Jim taunts. “You're not getting to cum...”

“I don't care Jimmy just fill me up!” Richard groans.

“Who?” Jim purrs.

“Daddy! Daddy please,” Richie pleads.

Jim pushes in sharply and grins as Richie shouts out. The criminal wastes no time in rolling his hips fiercely, meeting Sebastian's heated gaze with sparkling eyes.

“Don't you dare,” Jim warns.

Sebastian and Richard both bite their lips but nod sorrowfully. Jim pulls Richie close and buggers his brother soundly.

Richie is almost sobbing with need by the time Jim climaxes inside of him.

“Please?” he sniffles.

“Not a chance,” Jim chuckles softly. He helps his twin from his lap and smirks at Richie's wide, begging eyes as he plugs the brat.

Jim stretches out and waits for his energy to come back. He checks the time. “Go get dressed, boys.”

Sebastian groans. “Jim, I-”

“Now,” Jim warns.

Sebastian sighs and goes to root out presentable clothes from his case. Richie places a kiss on his brother's cheek then follows.

Jim gets up on tired legs and enters the bedroom. He grins as Richie deliberately bends in a way that shows off his toy as he dresses. Jim swats his brother then pulls out a suit.

“We probably smell like sex,” Sebastian says, licking his palm. “I'm covered in precum. Like coated in it.”

Jim smirks. “Good. You might not want to wear that pale grey though… You're probably going to be leaking through your trousers before dessert.”

Sebastian flushes attractively. “Fuck's sake, Jimmy...”

The brunet merely smirks and finishes dressing. “Come along and stop your whining, or Daddy's going to make sure it's even harder for you to sit during our lovely dinner.”

Sebastian bites his lip. “I could squash you,” he mumbles.

“Do you want to try my temper, darling?” Jim warns with a cool smile.

Sebastian shivers. “No, boss.”

“Clever boy. Let's go,” Jim declares. The other two run after him, pulling on the rest of their clothes and fumbling with buttons.

The restaurant is extravagant, with ceilings so high they can barely be seen, and chandeliers so large they could squash an elephant. Even with Sebastian being the son of a Lord he feels out of place, but Jim snaps his fingers at the haughty staff and has them running ragged for them.

Sebastian might have felt pleased and superior were it not for the discovery of Jim's further sadism. “How the fuck am I supposed to eat anything like this?” the blond demands, doing his best (and failing) not to squirm in his seat.

Other than the staff their table of three is the only occupancy within the room. It's quite possible to hear a soft, insistent buzzing whenever Jim chooses.

The criminal looks up calmly and continues to chew a small mouthful of food. Beside them both Richie is turning pink and breathing heavily, biting his lip as he leans forward in his seat.

“I said I was taking you to dinner, darling, I don't recall saying anything about allowing you to eat,” Jim purrs.

“Jimmy, this isn't funny,” Sebastian gasps.

Jim's dark eyes glitter. “Oh, I assure you, I'm finding this deeply amusing,” Jim states. He licks his lips and takes another mouthful of food. “And inspiring.”

Sebastian swallows, having to dig his fingers into his thighs as he hears Richie start to keen beside him. The blond doesn't dare look over. “What do you mean?”

Jim chews slowly then takes a sip of wine. “Oh, I'm going to fuck you both into the mattress,” he says eventually.

Sebastian groans. 

Jim draws out the torture of his loved ones by continuing to order an unreasonable number of courses. Sebastian is ready to cry by the time the dessert menu comes, and interrupts Jim (who has been ordering all evening) to blurt out a demand for ice cream. He's damned well going to spill it in his lap so the chill takes the edge off of his miserable prick.

Jim eyes him knowingly, but nods to the waitress.

“Tiger?” the brunet purrs when the order is laid down.

Sebastian bites his lip and looks up, head bowed uncomfortably. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Open your trousers. If you dip yourself in that I'm sure Richie would love to lick it off,” Jim declares.

They both almost jump from their seats. “Really?” Sebastian and Richard squeak in unison.

Jim gives a benevolent smile and spreads out a hand calmly. Richie dives towards Sebastian's lap, utterly uncaring of the staff. Sebastian looks around awkwardly, but he's so hard it hurts, and has been for quite some time. Jim raises a brow.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and nervously dumps the freezing cold dessert over his prick. He bites down on his exclamation and squeezes his eyes shut.

Richie crawls forward and laps away the ice cream. Sebastian slowly starts to relax. He whimpers softly at the tender heat of Richard's mouth. By the time the chill is gone the blond is bucking up desperately into Richie.

“Of course, I didn't give you permission to cum yet,” Jim comments, smirking over his coffee.

Sebastian makes an inhuman noise. Richard throws a pout over his shoulder at his brother then decides to continue sucking Sebastian anyway.

“Richie, pet, do I need to punish you right here in the restaurant?” Jim questions mockingly.

Richie slows and turns around. The grin that curls over his face almost makes Sebastian spill his load all over those flushed cheeks.

Jim rolls his eyes and suddenly he's on his feet, grabbing the back of Richard's shirt and pinning his twin against the expensive table. Sebastian bites his lip and fists his wet dick as Jim swiftly lowers Richie's clothing.

 _Smack._ The noise rings out across the entire, cavernous room, as does Richie's resulting yelp. Completely ignoring their surroundings, Jim continues to slap Richie's eager bottom until it's a dark, painful-looking red. The little actor's loud, encouraging groans soften to needy little whimpers.

Jim turns and gives Sebastian a look, his hand rubbing soothingly over Richard's ruby cheeks. Sebastian tenses, trying to slow the motion of his hand over his cock but knowing he's much too far gone to be good.

Jim smirks and turns away, dipping to his knees in those designer trousers to lick Richie's aching skin. Jim's clever little fingers reach into a pocket and nudge the settings of Sebastian's toy up a ramp.

The big blond cries out, shivering, and leans forward to grip the table, hard. It's too much, toomuchtoomuchtoomuch… oh _fuck_!

Jim smirks at Sebastian over his shoulder, still petting Richard soothingly. “Oh dear. Look who's been a naughty boy. _Scandalous._ ”

Sebastian continues to shake through the aftereffects and raises a large hand to wipe the sweat from his face. “Fucking… sadist,” he whispers.

“Mm, and Daddy's going to punish you when I get you back to the hotel,” Jim smirks.

Sebastian slumps. “I know. ...Can you switch this thing off now?”

“Certainly not.” Jim smiles at Sebastian's defeated look for a minute then generously reaches back into his pocket. “I will, however, turn it down.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sebastian mumbles.

Jim nods then dips to mouth his twin's exposed neck. “Are you ready to go, brother mine?”

Richie bites his lip. “Last year you yanked up my skirts and fucked me right on the table...”

“Last year you weren't naughty, trying to get Sebastian to bugger you,” Jim points out.

The younger twin pouts and lifts his hips a little. “You don't have to let me cum yet; you could just-”

Jim raises a brow and swats his brother's painful rump. “I think not, little boy.”

Richard pouts, but doesn't argue when Jim snaps his fingers for their coats to be brought.

“Have you all got everything?” Jim asks when they are outside.

“I know better than to forget anything,” Richie mumbles.

Jim nods and looks to their blond. “Sebastian?”

“I think so?” The blond checks his pockets. “Yes.”

“Good.” Jim pulls out his phone and sends a text. “Wouldn't want either of my boys to suffer when the gas leak kills off everyone in the building...”

“You're so wasteful,” Richie grins. “They gave us good service.”

Jim smirks and rolls his eyes. “I notice your righteous horror has done nothing to lessen your arousal.”

“Possibly the opposite,” Richard mutters. “Since I was good, can I have my reward before Sebastian gets his punishment?”

Jim's smirk grows wider, and he zips up a nervous-looking Sebastian, who has clearly been too distracted by the buzzing toy to remember to do so himself. “Richie, how would you like to punish Sebastian? Would that be a good reward?”

Richard gives the blond a look that isn't at all commiserating. “Oh yes,” he tells Jim, “I think I'll enjoy that.”

Sebastian bites his lip. He feels like a trembling wreck by the time they get back to their hotel suite.

He freezes as Jim hands Richard a riding crop.

“The hell is that?” Sebastian protests.

Jim raises his brows unsympathetically. “You know exactly what it is, Sebastian Moran.”

The big blond gives them both a wide eyed reproachful look, but begins to unbutton his clothing.

Richard brushes the crop under Sebastian's chin. “Don't pout. You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment.”

Sebastian's nose crinkles. “Coming from _you_ \- OW!”

Sebastian hisses at the sting but does not reach up to touch the aching line across his shoulder. “Bloody mean thing,” he mutters.

Richard's eyes glitter. “Oh, you haven't seen 'mean' yet,” he promises, helping remove the rest of Sebastian's clothes.

Poor Sebastian is utterly covered in sore, red welts the next morning, even across his perineum. He's a little disorientated to be waking in a hot, bright country with the strong scent of sex and roses in his nostrils, but his memories piece together as he recognises his brunet twins wrapped around his aching body. Little bastards.

Jim is usually first to rise, but not this time. Richie has the hotel phone in one hand and a menu in the other.

“I ordered us breakfast,” he explains.

Sebastian blinks. “Breakfast in bed?”

The actor smiles and taps the blond's nose. “Jimmy lets me away with a lot on Valentine's.”

“That's pretty extreme by his standards,” Sebastian chuckles. He winces as some of his cuts come into contact with his body weight. “Speaking of which, you were a monster last night.”

Richard grins unrepentantly. “You did beg for more.”

“You really shouldn't listen to me,” Sebastian sighs.

“Poor baby,” Richie mocks, putting down the menu. “Let me make it up to you.”

Sebastian gasps as Richie suddenly dives for his cock, getting his lips around it before the blond can even truly process the offer. Richard grins around the suddenly very interested flesh and gets to work, barely glancing up when a hand settles lightly on his head.

Jim smirks sleepily at him. “Well this is new. A show before breakfast today, love?”

Richard hums in agreement, making Sebastian squirm further. Conscious that breakfast might be brought up at any point, Sebastian tries to finish quickly, but Richie is wise to his efforts and controls the pace. Sebastian's face and chest flame as he spills into the brat's mouth in full view of a hotel staff member.

Jim smirks and swats Sebastian's sore thigh. “Shameless,” he tuts.

Sebastian growls softly, but then Jim breaks off a bit of pancake and pushes it towards the blond's lips. Sebastian is definitely going to simmer down if being handfed is involved. Not that he's their pet or anything. He tries to look tough, but then Richie drops down in his lap with a bit of pancake held out between his lips.

Fuck.

Sebastian takes it slowly, unable to avoid Richie's intense eyes surrounded by those sooty lashes, and kisses the brat once the sweet food is swallowed.

Richard darts forwards, trembling, as Jim drizzles cold syrup down his back and laps it up slowly. “B-Bastard,” Richie mutters.

Jim merely grins, squeezing his brother's arse, and continues licking. “I'll get them to change the sheets whilst we get washed,” he says eventually.

“You're not washing with u-u-us, we've got a surprise for you,” Richard retorts shakily.

“Oh, do you?” Jim purrs.

“Mhmm, you're going to love it,” Richie promises. Sebastian blushes again, looking absolutely uncomfortable. Jim gives him an intrigued look. “Oh, is this going to be interesting, Sebastian?”

The blond's face burns further. He shoves a pancake into his mouth to avoid having to say anything. Jim beams cruelly.

After breakfast Richie picks up his bag and drags the much bigger blond towards the bathroom. “Couldn't we forget all about this?” Sebastian protests. “I'm thinking that maybe-”

“Where's your mettle, army boy?” Richard teases.

“Lost. Gone. Totally gone. Let's-” Sebastian's ramblings die as the brunet fixes him with a look. He swallows. “Fine. But I am registering my dissent.”

“Your 'dissent' will go out the window when Jim sees you,” Richard promises.

“Who says that isn't what I'm worried about?” Sebastian whines.

Richie snorts unsympathetically. “We already know you're going to enjoy it, so man up.”

Sebastian makes a face and switches on the shower.

Jim performs his ablutions in the other bathroom and gets talcum power all over the floor before managing to dress himself. He strides out towards the bed -sheets changed by disturbed staff- and flops down arrogantly. He feels like a million fucking dollars.

The other two seem to be taking a long time. Jim wonders what they are up to, running a hand over his warm clothing and smirking.

Well, fuck.

Jim promptly forgets about his beautiful suit as Richie sashays out of the bathroom in black kitten heels, seamed stockings, tiny knickers, and a teasingly transparent negligee. Something sparkles over the brat's nipples, and Jim is just about to bite his lower lip, when… what the fuck?

Richie's kitten ears move.

Jim stares for a moment longer, and the black, fluffy ears start to twitch. He's not sure why, but he rather fucking likes it.

Richie saunters over to the bed, playfully wrinkling his black painted nose. “They move when I'm excited,” he explains, brushing his fringe to the side to show off a sensor on his forehead.

“What else can they-” Jim stops, suddenly noticing the fluffy tail flouncing from his twin's arse. “Fucking hell.”

“Fucking hell yourself,” Richie purrs, dragging small, bladed fingertip rings down the side of his big brother's neck. Jim groans and kisses the claws, grabbing Richard's arse to pull the tease closer.

“I love this,” Richie whispers, gripping Jim's smooth, pewter lapel. Jim kisses his brother with a smile then turns to arch his brow at the bathroom doorway.

“We seem to be missing something!” he calls.

Within the room, Sebastian bites his lip uncomfortably. Then touches his teeth, wiping at them anxiously. What the fuck has he agreed to?

“I tried to persuade him that he'd make an adorable labrador puppy with that yellow hair, but he wasn't having any of it,” Richie teases.

“That I would have liked to see,” Jim muses. “So what did you come up with instead, Tiger? Come show us!”

“I suggested a tiger as well, you should have seen how red he went,” Richard whispers conspiratorially. 

Jim chuckles and strokes Richie's hair, intrigued by the way those ears twitch adorably, but more intrigued by what has Sebastian hiding in the bathroom.

“Darling, if you don't come out of your own accord we'll have to come get you, and that might not fare well for your poor bottom,” Jim calls.

There is a shuffling sound from within the bathroom, then Sebastian bravely gets up and approaches the doorway. He hovers against the frame, feeling ridiculously shy.

Jim blinks at him. “Come here,” he orders.

There's something rough and affected in Jim's voice that makes Sebastian look up. The brunet is definitely approving, and aroused, and that puts a little heat in Sebastian's throat before he quite notices what Jim is wearing.

Sebastian's throat goes dry. He doesn't need to be told again.

Jim smirks as the blond obeys.

The twins pulls Sebastian down on the bed. Richard kisses every inch of the bigger man fondly, whilst Jim admires Seb's new face. Cheeks a little brighter, already chiselled jaw a little darker, and those eyes, fuck, ringed generously in dark brown kohl like that Sebastian's already striking eyes are fucking mesmerising. There's the tiniest bit of highlighter resting on Sebastian's beautiful cheekbones with a pale, iridescent blue hue to it that brings out Sebastian's icy irises even more.

“Well done,” Jim murmurs to his younger brother.

Richie smiles admiringly at Sebastian's face, making the blond feel complimented. “I had a perfect canvas to work with.”

“That you did,” Jim agrees, kissing Sebastian's cheekbone chastely. The blond's lashes flutter in pleasure.

Jim turns back to Richie, gently brushing his fingers over one of Sebastian's welts. “He'd have looked more like a dalmatian than a lab with all these marks,” he smirks.

Sebastian swallows and toys with the stark black ropes in his hands. “You want to… um… give me some rope burns too?”

Jim blinks and eyes his lover teasingly. “Why Sebby, darling, are you asking to be tied up as my plaything?”

Sebastian looks humiliated but gives a small nod, raising his blue eyes hopefully.

Jim smirks and takes the offering, pushing Sebastian's bulk down against the sheets. He starts with Sebastian's ankles, crossing them and binding them together. The blond swallows, breathing audibly and not removing his eyes from Jim. Jim in that fucking glorious suit.

Jim finishes, then lifts another smooth black rope. He takes Sebastian's arm, drinking in the trust in the bigger man's gaze, then smirks and tugs Richie towards them. Those ears dart upwards and freeze in interest. Anticipation. The big blond blinks in surprise as Jim sensually twists the rope around his and Richard's forearms, joining them together.

Richard's cat ears roll back in pleasure. A relaxed state.

“Both my toys in one place,” Jim drawls, and Sebastian has to hold in the laugh as his cock twitches exactly in time with Richie's fluffy, excited ears.

Jim hums a tune to himself and bends his twin's legs, binding them in their folded state. Richard grins and seems to understand, clambering onto Sebastian and trying _not_ to skewer the big blond with his sharp, little heels.

Sebastian bites his lip. Richard's ears perk up again… waiting.

Jim toys with Richie's luxurious tail. “Shall we swap this for something better?” he asks.

“Please,” Richard whines, lifting up his bottom as much as he can with his legs knotted prettily.

Jim smirks and slides out the tail. He gasps at the beautifully blown, rigid glass, heated from Richie's skin. “Little decadent whore,” he murmurs approvingly.

Richard doesn't have much time to bask in being smug, as Jim swiftly grabs Sebastian's cock (the blond cries out exquisitely) and lines it up with Richie's ready entrance.

Richie's keening as his ears go absolutely haywire burns itself into Sebastian's brain. He growls and pushes up further into that glorious tight heat. It's a bit awkward with his ankles twisted, but perfectly fucking possible.

Jim strolls away, smirking as he feels the others' eyes follow him. He flicks the air conditioning up a tad then picks up a new bottle of lube.

Sebastian swallows.

Jim lifts the blond's legs, dipping under them to stand against the edge of the bed. Sebastian holds him close, trembling as Richie continues to bounce teasingly in his lap. The latex of Jim's shining suit feels wickedly decadent against Sebastian's skin, and he moans as Jim's hot little fingers pull out the toy then run cold slick across his hole.

Jim pushes in and Sebastian's breathing catches. Both at once always make him a bit dizzy with pleasure.

However, Jim's smirking, smug as hell, and Sebastian's not having that.

He leans up and rolls Jim's latex trousers down, earning an interested look from the brunet. Sebastian starts stroking Jim's hole, and smirks at the little criminal's expression as he starts to prepare the deserving brat clumsily. It's so fucking hard to concentrate with Richard riding his dick and Jim deliberately ramming his dark in hard.

Jim gasps as Sebastian pushes the toy to his entrance. “You fuck,” he whispers, not sounding displeased.

Sebastian smirks, easing it in, and manually switches on the vibration. Starting at a high level.

“Fucking… bastard,” Jim chuckles, but his eyes are definitely amused, and heated.

“But you love me,” Sebastian drawls, using his fingers to keep tapping the toy deeper inside. His abs are burning a little but he doesn't care. Richie's breath on his throat is tantalising though.

Undistracted by the others, Richard is the first to come, startling a distracted Sebastian with burning jets of cum in a quickfire pattern across the blond's broad, sweating chest.

Sebastian pulls Richie down for a passionate kiss. When they pull apart Richard dismounts and turns with a grin to kiss his panting big brother. Richie runs his fingers over Sebastian's and the blond removes his hands, lying back to finally concentrate purely on how fucking good Jimmy's prick in his arse feels. 

Richard uses the toy wickedly, pushing it up deep and pulling it out, only to slam it back in. He toys with the settings.

Jim is a whimpering mess. He comes with a glorious, inspiring scream that has Sebastian painting his shoulders gleaming white.

They collapse in a puddle of sticky limbs, quite enjoying being tangled. They fuck on and off all day, barely bothering with food beyond one of the bowls of fruit nearby.

A knock on the door draws the lethargic trio's attention. Richie sits up a little, one ear dipped and the other raised in confusion. Jim grins knowingly and raises his arm, clicking his fingers loudly.

Richard's ears fly upwards as Severin lets himself in, dressed deliciously in leather.

Sebastian bites his lip and stares quickly at the ceiling. Great. Trussed up, well buggered, marked up from a sound cropping, and wearing makeup. That's exactly how he _doesn't_ want his brother to see him.

“Holy mother of fuck,” Severin chokes, eying the sinful array before him. He closes the door numbly and approaches the bed on weak legs. “I don't even know where to start.”

Jim slithers out from amongst the others and uses the element of surprise to throw Severin down on the bed. “You can start with my cock in your hole,” he commands.

Severin swallows.

“Sebastian, you've had your rest. Get on the damned floor and have your tongue in my arse,” Jim demands.

The blond gets up quickly, forgetting for a moment that Richard is knotted to him, and his own ankles are bound. With more grace than he expects, the big man twists to catch the little brunet, amused by the surprised squeal. Richie gives Sebastian a slightly impressed look.

Severin swallows. “May I?” he asks Jim.

Jim reaches around Severin's chest and takes out the knife. “Cut him and I cut you,” he warns.

Severin swallows and nods, grabbing the bound forearms. With the large hunting knife it doesn't take much sawing to free the joined lovers. Richie's ears lower in relaxation, expecting to have his legs freed, but Severin gives him a wicked grin and drags the actor down beneath him, fingers quickly moving to Richie's well-fucked hole.

Severin bites down a cry, grunting, as he feels Jim yank down his trousers and probe his own entrance. “Fucking gently,” he grumbles.

Jim grins, reaching around to squeeze the blond's balls. “Are you asking me to punish you, Moran? Because you do not _ever_ tell me what to do...”

“Sorry boss,” Severin whimpers. He glances at the discarded knife, wholly relieved it is out of Mr Moriarty's reach.

Sebastian leans over and kisses Jim, then drops to the floor and sticks his nose in Jim's sweet arse.

Richie's whining alerts the others that Severin has pushed in, and it sends heat flooding to every prick in the room. Jim finishes prepping Severin and eyes the hunting knife speculatively. He's sorely tempted to bugger the blond with its handle, but that can wait until later. Jim lines up and pushes in fiercely, enjoying how Severin's breath catches.

He trails his short nails down Severin's warm back, under the blond's clothing. “Are you sure you want gentle? That's not how Sebby tells me you like it...”

Jim smirks as Severin's ears turn pink. 

“Do what you like with me, just don't tear me, alright? Uhm, boss,” the blond adds quickly.

Jim grins. “What do you think, Richie, should I fuck your boyfriend really hard?”

Richie giggles, then yelps as Severin pulls him by the hips so the hard cock within him roughly jabs his prostate. “R-Really hard,” Richard responds with a tilt of his chin.

Sebastian chuckles as he watches the others get in sync, knowing his breath tickles Jim's skin. He teases Jim's entrance with a finger, grinning when Jim groans approvingly.

Sebastian pushes up the latex shirt (the suit jacket long abandoned) and kisses down Jim's spine. He smells of talc and latex and _Jim_.

“Do you want more than my fingers?” Sebastian asks very quietly.

Jim swallows, remembering that as much as he _loves_ what Sebby is doing, Severin _is_ still in the room -taking Jim's prick beautifully, in fact- and…

Fuck it. What's the point of being the king of fucking everything if you can't have exactly what you want?

“Make me yours,” Jim pants.

Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise and he falls back on his heels, ankles still bound awkwardly. He lubes up then does exactly that, fucking exceptionally brutally for someone whose footing is so restricted.

Being crushed under the madly rutting pair does wonderful things to Severin's cock. He fists Richard's prick swiftly, and takes the wet heat erupting over his fingers as permission to flood the adorable little actor's arse. Those cute ears wave around like mad then go still, drooping in sated contentment.

Severin yelps as he unexpectedly feels Mr Moriarty's teeth hard against his shoulder, and then it's all Severin can do to hold on as Sebastian takes the brunet between them like a wild thing, and Moriarty responds by trying to shatter Severin's pelvis. Or so it feels.

Severin feels dazed and bloody sore by the time Mr Moriarty fills him with spunk. Sebastian holds Jim tight, the torn ropes teasing the brunet's sensitive skin.

“Cum for me,” Jim orders, not caring that it sounds like a breathy whine.

Sebastian kisses his throat then obeys, hammering out an orgasm with a roar. His fingers bruise Jim's body with the force.

Jim chuckles weakly and twists to stroke Sebastian's face. “Good boy.”

The blond purses his lips. “You're not persuading me into any puppy play, love; you can fuck right off.” 

Jim merely chortles more and flops down amidst the tangle of tired, sweaty bodies, his shirt glinting in the light and squeaking a little as he moves. “Mm, bad dog,” he teases.

Sebastian growls playfully and nips Jim's ear.

“Now, now,” Jim warns with a smirk, grasping a suddenly very still Sebastian's testicles, “you don't want to get _fixed_ do you?”

Sebastian whines, and because Jim is still staring at him, apologetically licks the other man's face.

Jim laughs, gives a fond squeeze, and lets go to wipe at the spit. He swats Sebastian. “You disgusting creature.”

“You love me though,” Sebastian states confidently, dropping down beside him.

“Mm, I do, more fool me,” Jim comments. He turns to the side. “Where's my puss?”

Richard crawls over Severin, dropping down on the big man's broad chest. A fluffy ear twitches curiously. “Right here.”

Jim squeezes his twin's thigh, noticing but not surprised that the stocking is ripped wide, exposing a large, milky circle of flesh and a few red teeth marks.

“Happy, brother mine?”

Richie grins and reaches for a rose, dragging the stem over his brother's skin. He smirks as Jim hisses and gives him an amused, heated look. The blonds twist around them interestedly.

“Very. Ready for more?”


	2. Shrove Tuesday

For breakfast Jim likes tea. Sometimes Sebastian can tempt the man with toast, and sometimes Jim's been awake for days and needs a fucking triple expresso to continue to function, but mostly Jim just has tea.

Sebastian is all about taste, and sometimes sustenance. He likes an entire cooked breakfast in the morning, unless he's being sent off to some arduous, lengthy, boring job, in which case he likes something slow release to ensure he can fucking concentrate. The blond is pretty sure Jim sometimes sends him on nonsense jobs just to avoid their home smelling of cholesterol.

Richie though. Richie is a kiss tanged of grapefruit as he rushes out the door for rehearsals, or chocolate coating his mouth from a sugary Saturday morning cereal. He fucking watches the cartoons. Sebastian wants to say he finds that funny, but one too many times he's found himself caught by Jim on those Saturday mornings. Debating the case for 'unipegs' over 'alicorns' (fucking stupid) and notably being a bit too… enthusiastic on the subject.

But it's worst when The Storyteller comes on. It's Richie's own show, and in it he's utterly darling and asexual. It makes Sebastian feel like a fiend for all the sick, perverted things he loves to do to Richie. And somehow Sebastian gets guilty about it, and somehow that guilt makes him dive into doing even more sick, perverted things with Richard, because he fucking gets off on the sickly sweet virginal thing okay?

Richie definitely knows it, the wicked little fuck. Bats his eyes at Sebastian all coy after the show, then he's in Sebastian's lap before the big man has time to think about how he's being manipulated and then… well, by the time Richard's riding Sebastian's dick the little brat's unlikely to feel much remorse as Sebastian swings a palm of retribution over that perfect bouncing arse.

Some mornings though…

Some mornings Richie actually gets up first and pads through to the kitchen, singing to himself ever so fucking softly. When Sebastian's half asleep he can't quite tell the twins' singing voices apart, but they usually mean the brunet involved is concentrating.

And Richie does concentrate whenever he takes over the kitchen in the morning with butter and sugar and milk across all of the counters for no real reason that Sebastian can surmise; beyond that the brat is all energy and probably baiting Jim. Jim who hates mess, but leaves papers everywhere, which the little criminal insists are actually organised chaos.

Sebastian rolls over, listening to Richie's very quiet singing and picturing the beautiful creature prancing about their kitchen. Probably getting sugar to pool in those damned dings in the countertops.

Jim stretches out beside Sebastian. “Good morning.”

The blond kisses the other man's nose. “I believe we're getting pancakes this morning.”

A flicker of a smile passes over Jim's face. “Ah yes. Shrove Tuesday.”

Sebastian regards the criminal. “'Shrove' rather than 'pancake'?”

“We were brought up religious,” Jim says offhandedly, slithering upright and stretching.

Sebastian's lips twitch. “Good boys, were you?”

Jim turns and stares at Sebastian for a moment, then smirks and smooths his hair. “Are we not still perfect paragons of morality? Sebby, I'm insulted.”

Sebastian grins and crawls to the foot of the bed towards Jim. “Oh what do I even say to that?”

Jim's expression twitches, then he locks it down. Grabbing Sebastian's hair, he pulls the blond to the ground between his feet. “Actions speak louder than words.”

The big man chuckles and takes Jim quickly in his mouth. The brunet gasps sharply. He's probably had this beautiful man suck on his cock a billion times before, but there's something about that heat and the swirl of Sebastian's knowing, familiar tongue that makes Jim grip Seb's scalp sharply.

Sebastian grins around the base of Jim's dick, glancing up smugly. Jim glowers mildly and draws his hands down, short nails dragging lightly over the skin of Sebastian's broad shoulders. The blond moans softly in encouragement and slides painstakingly slowly up and down Jim's shaft, flicking his tongue over the hot tip each time.

Jim's fingers press down, turning Sebastian's flesh white.

Sebastian pushes closer, nose pressing against the warm, smooth curls in a way that makes Jim's legs tremble just a little at the knees. Sebastian nuzzles a little, feeling the head of Jim's prick rubbing the back of his wet throat as he leans into that dark hair. Jim's the only man he's ever known to be vain enough to condition and moisturise his fucking pubic hair, but Sebastian cannot help but love it. The sensation and the expensive smell is uniquely Jim.

Sebastian reaches up on hand and teases the brunet's balls. Jim makes a rumbly little noise of pleasure in his chest, squirming just slightly in the grip.

“More,” Jim whispers.

Sebastian looks up again. His criminal is trying to appear composed still but Sebastian knows him far better than that. Just holding Jimmy's gaze is enough to make to brunet's toes wriggle with need.

Sebastian tugs a little at his handful and glides slowly along Jim's shaft. Jim hates it when it's slow. Love / hates it. They both know that Jim wants Sebastian to speed the fuck up and stop teasing him. And yet. Jim doesn't buck or beg. He merely frowns, tensing his jaw to prevent biting his lip. His fingers are firm on Sebastian's shoulders, trying not to grip too needfully.

“S...Se _bast_ ian...” Jim growls weakly. “Get… Get on with it...”

Sebastian grins up at his lover, mouth full and sparkling eyes unrepentant. Quirking his thick blond brows teasingly, Sebastian breaks the gaze in order to close his eyes and suck soooooo slowly.

“Fuck,” Jim gasps quietly.

Sebastian taunts the balls in his hand, squeezing gently as he drops his fingers down a little to rub his calloused fingertips over Jim's perineum.

Those reluctant teeth go to Jim's lip. Sebastian doesn't need to open his eyes to know it: he can hear how Jim's breathing changes; feels how the tension shifts in Jim's body. Sebastian keeps sucking.

“Stop...” Jim licks his lips. “Stop teasing me...”

Sebastian chuckles, making no real noise with his full mouth, but soft, warm breath coming in little pants over Jim's skin. The brunet squeezes his nails into Sebastian's skin frustratedly.

Sebastian pulls away immediately, sitting back on his heels and giving Jim a faux stern look. “None of that. Be a good boy, trouble.”

Jim honestly almost stomps his foot petulantly, but he stops before he can embarrass himself or get his bottom slapped. Sebastian knows him well enough to notice Jim's thigh twitch, however, and he raises his brows at the brunet playfully.

“Sebastian...” Jim huffs.

The blond reaches forwards and kneads Jim's balls some more. “Yes, love?” he smirks.

“I'll punish you,” Jim grumbles in a small voice.

Sebastian tightens his hand a little, raising his brows at the small man. “I don't have to make you cum, sweetheart. If you're going to be bratty I can bend you over our bed for a red bottom then take you through for breakfast.”

Jim tries to glare, but it's difficult to look intimidating with a shining, wet dick; pouty lips, and a hesitance that shows he knows Sebastian might follow through on that threat.

The big blond smirks. “What's it to be, love? A good smacking or a slow sucking?”

Jim does stomp his foot then: he can't fucking help it. His face flames as he does, and Sebastian gives him an amused, chiding look. “Are you being _bratty_ with me, James?”

Jim wants to argue, but he knows better. “No,” he whines.

Sebastian grins and rises to his feet to tower over his little criminal. “Are you telling me fibs, trouble?”

Jim crosses his arms, not quite daring to glare directly at the bigger man. “No,” he growls softly. He gives a deep, sulky breath, cock bouncing as he does. “Don't treat me like a child, Sebastian.”

The blond grabs Jim and pulls him hard against him, their hard pricks brushing temptingly. “Are you giving me backchat, little boy?”

Jim hates that. Fucking love / hates that. He wants to scowl and push Sebastian hard in the chest, deny it all, but Jim knows that will lead to the promised sound spanking.

Jim's traitorous dick bounces a little at the thought, but his pride is having none of that. He shakes his bowed head at Sebastian crossly.

Sebastian, prick that he is, reaches down to lift Jim's chin. “Are you giving me attitude, James Moriarty?”

Jim tries to glare, but has to turn away quickly. “No,” he grumbles.

“Now you're lying again, aren't you?” Sebastian purrs.

Jim stomps his bare foot, the skin brushing Sebastian's as they stand so close. “I'm not,” he protests.

The bigger man reaches around and grips Jim's bottom. “Are you asking for a spanking, love?”

“No,” Jim whines.

Sebastian pushes his hips forward, brushing his erection closer against Jim's. “That's not what your prick says, sweetheart?”

“My dick's a traitor,” Jim huffs.

Sebastian smiles widely and reaches down to stroke said 'traitor'. “Seems like the sensible one to me.”

Jim's breathing catches at the touch. “Stop teasing me,” he murmurs.

Sebastian drops a kiss on Jim's face. “Not when we both like it...”

“I don't,” Jim protests. He hisses sharply as Sebastian unsurprisingly spanks him.

Sebastian grins. “What do naughty little boys get, James?”

Jim half-heartedly slaps the big man's broad chest. It's hard to argue when Sebastian's stroking his eager cock. “Quit it, Sebby...”

Sebastian gives Jim's prick a firm squeeze that has the brunet gasping weakly. “Shall I stop?”

“N-No,” Jim blurts, hating himself for his desperate reply but unable to hold it in.

“Shall I give you a choice, sweetheart?” Sebastian drawls.

Jim looks up quickly. He's certain he's not going to like where this goes.

Sebastian strokes firmly. “You can take your sucking slow, and I won't spank you, even though you've lied and been a little brat for me. Or, you can offer yourself up for the good spanking you deserve, and I'll suck you just the way you like.”

Jim presses his lips together miserably.

“What's it to be, trouble?” Sebastian purrs.

Jim bites his lip, sighs, then pulls away to shamefacedly bend over the mattress.

Sebastian chuckles and strokes Jim's proffered cheeks. “Why am I not surprised, Jimmy?”

The brunet squirms, trying not to look needy.

Sebastian lightly trickles his fingertips down Jim's skin, the way he knows rises all the fine hairs on the brat's body. “I asked, you a question, sweetheart.”

Jim whines. “Don't make it harder,” he protests.

“Why?” Sebastian asks confidently. “You love it when I treat you like this, don't you?”

Jim growls softly, but he knows he's pushing his hips up higher trying to get more of Seb's hand to touch his skin.

Sebastian just laughs. Not unkindly, just a soft, warm, rich noise that does uncomfortable things to Jim's insides. Jim loves that laugh.

Sebastian drops both hands to Jim's flesh, one on each cheek, and fondles the skin with an affectionate possessiveness. “You want your spanking, sweetheart?” he asks.

Jim dips his face into the mattress, hating how he leans up even higher into the touch. He doesn't want to agree. Sebastian keeps touching him though, and… “Fuck. Yes...”

Sebastian grins widely at the smaller man's confession. The blond pinches Jim's bottom fondly then pulls back and slaps the same spot.

Jim moans softly. “Harder,” he encourages quietly.

Sebastian grins and complies, giving Jim's globe another squeeze before smacking it over and over, _slowly_.

Jim growls softly at the teasing, raising up until only his forearms are touching the bed. “More, Seb...”

Sebastian hums teasingly. “But I like it when you beg me...”

“I don't b- OW, fuck...” Jim gasps.

The blond smirks and rubs away the sting of the harsh spank. “Don't tell lies, James.”

Jim huffs and glowers, but leans into the contact. “Don't call me that.”

Sebastian slaps Jim's other cheek. “Don't tell me what to do, little boy. _You're_ bent over for _me_ right now.”

“Yes, Sebby...” Jim sighs.

Sebastian dips down and kisses Jim's neck, lightly spanking both cheeks periodically. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“No,” Jim sulks softly, brushing his cheek against Sebastian's face.

Sebastian chuckles, kisses Jim's cheekbone, and spanks Jim harder. The punishment makes Jim gasp, but the brunet smirks and twists further, taking Sebastian's lip in his teeth.

The bigger man kisses Jim comfortably, his large hand snaking under Jim's stomach, stroking the coiled muscles there before gripping Jim's leaking shaft.

Jim groans loudly. “Fuck, Tiger...”

Sebastian grins and nips Jim's throat with his teeth. “You like that, brat?”

Jim cants his hips into the touch. “Yes, damn you...”

Sebastian laughs and removes his hand, twisting to watch as he spanks Jim harshly and turns the skin even redder.

Jim whimpers. “Prick,” he curses.

Sebastian slaps the upturned bottom a few more times then grasps Jim's dick firmly. “You want my mouth around this, trouble?”

The short man agrees quickly.

Sebastian flips Jim over with ease and dips down to take the eager prick in his mouth. Precum smears his chin as he pins Jim's hips firmly to the bed and hollows his cheeks.

Jim writhes as Sebastian sucks, sweat slicking his hair to his face and his ribs quivering in Sebastian's viewline. The blond wraps his fist around the base of Jim's cock and his other hand grips Jim's balls. Jim tries his best to buck into Sebastian's hot, wet, talented mouth, but the bigger man's weight keeps him restrained, able to _just_ graze the back of Sebastian's throat but not choke him.

Sebastian grins and takes Jim deeper still, then pulls back swiftly to swirl his tongue over Jim's tip, alternating the two motions at a speed that overwhelms Jim. The smaller man's hands scrabble for Sebastian's skull, trying to slow down the -

Fuck!

 _Fuck_..!

Sebastian chuckles and swallows as Jim's grip tightens then drops slack. The big blond sits up and regards Jim smugly, cupping Jim's spent dick possessively.

“Who do you belong to?” Sebastian purrs.

Jim shoots him a tired glare, but cannot help but mutter, “Yours.”

“Damn right,” Sebastian praises with a huge, self-satisfied grin. He kisses Jim's cheek. “Now get up, lazy bitch, it's time for breakfast.”

Jim's scowl deepens. He looks away for a moment, testing out his limbs, then admits, “I can't.”

Sebastian's eyebrows raise and he purses his lips teasingly. “Are you saying your legs are too weak, trouble? Do I have to carry you?”

Jim huffs and throws his head back to glower at the ceiling.

Sebastian laughs and pulls the brat into his arms. “Come on, sweetheart. Apparently you need sustenance.”

Jim bites the bigger man's ear. “Don't laugh at me.”

“Can't stop me,” Sebastian teases.

Jim growls softly but drops his chin to the blond's broad shoulder. Sebastian grins at the look Richard gives them.

“I'm jealous,” the little actor smirks, feigning blasé body language about standing in their kitchen wearing nothing but a frilled apron.

“I'll bend you in half once you've fed me,” Sebastian leers, dropping Jim down carefully onto a bar stool. The little criminal winces softly, not finding sitting comfortable at all despite the short duration of his punishment.

Richie snorts. “You eat more than an elephant. You'll be too full afterwards.” He slinks over and sets out four plates.

Jim snatches at his twin, leaning a little off of his seat as he kisses Richard.

Sebastian growls and tugs Richie away. He pins the brunet against the breakfast bar. “Mine,” he declares playfully.

Richard grins as Jim jumps off of the tall chair and shoves Sebastian's chest in faux annoyance. The big blond smirks back and pulls Jim into him, holding both of his brats closely. “You've already had your turn,” Sebastian chides cheerfully.

“I can go again,” Jim replies.

Richie rolls his eyes. “The food's burning.”

Sebastian nuzzles him a bit longer then steps back, pawing Jim's tender bottom sleazily. The brunet pulls him closer as Richie takes a plate and piles it high with pancakes.

Jim reaches for the tier of his brother's apron and tugs at the ribbon. Richard puts down the plate and twists around. “You want me naked, Daddy?”

Jim smirks and pulls Richie against them. “Always,” he drawls. Richie grins and takes his big brother's lips against his own. Sebastian drops his head to kiss Richard's shoulder blades, not removing a hand from Jim's pink arse.

Richie reaches out with one arm for a tall can. “Needs used up,” he murmurs.

Jim chortles and throws off the lid, letting it clatter to the floor at their bare feet. “Where shall we start?”

“Anywhere,” Richard says breathily. “I don't care as long as you put your mouths on me...”

Jim smirks and shakes the cannister. “Get on the floor.”

Richie grins and gets on his back, smirking as Jim brings the pancakes down too. Sebastian watches for a moment as Jim squirts cream over Richard's body then dips a small pancake into the white mound.

Sebastian drops to his knees. They lose over an hour on the kitchen floor, tangling in each other and getting smeared in cream. 

Jim is the first to get up. “I need a shower.”

“Want us to join you?” Sebastian asks.

Jim meets Richie's gaze for a moment then looks back at Sebastian. “No, eat up, darling. You're going to need your energy.”

Sebastian perks a little before reading the twins' body language and feeling uneasy. “O-kayyyy,” the blond responds.

Jim smirks and gives an offhanded wave over his shoulder as he saunters away.

Sebastian grabs Richie, not even smirking when the little actor squeals softly. “Alright, what's the bastard planning?”

“ _I_ dunno,” Richard protests, squirming softly in a way he knows Sebastian finds seductive. “Not specifically. But it's penance and pancake day, so...”

“Pancake and what now?” Sebastian growls.

“Penance,” Richie answers. He gets up on his elbows and observes the big blond curiously. “With a surname like Moran you must… I mean, you're a lapsed Catholic, aren't you?”

Sebastian snorts and shakes his head, eyes wide. “ _I_ didn't grow up in the Republic. In case you can't tell by _my_ very fucking English accent.”

“I've no idea what you mean,” Richie drawls, drawing out his own London accent pointedly. He sits up. “So you weren't brought up in the Church?”

“Barely. Like, Scouts and stuff. We celebrated Easter and Christmas. I don't remember the rest really,” Sebastian shrugs.

“Christ,” Richard says. “Alright, so… we observe a little bit more than that. In Jimmy's own fucked up way of course.”

“You two aren't even _moral_ , where does religious come into it?” Sebastian questions, feeling a bit absurd as Richie wipes cream from his ear.

“My big brother's got a twisted sense of humour, or hadn't you noticed?” Richard comments. He lowers his voice and murmurs, “Besides, he doesn't get a lot of being told what to do, except from you. He likes a bit of that.”

Sebastian pulls Richie onto him. “Really?”

Richard giggles. “You know it.”

Sebastian takes the smaller man's wrists and rolls over, pinning Richard carefully to the slippery floor. Richie grins and bucks his hips.

“I reckon you love being told too, don't you?” Sebastian drawls.

“Yes...” Richie whispers.

“Spread your legs,” Sebastian orders.

Richard grins and obeys at once, leaning up to suckle the blond's clavicle. Sebastian shoves his rough fingers under his tongue, coating them in salvia, then trails them down to tease the smaller man's entrance.

“Fuck,” Richie whispers.

Sebastian meets his gaze with amusement. “I'm getting to that, Shorty,” he whispers.

Richard groans and wraps a warm thigh around the larger man.

Jim doesn't hurry back so the pair take it slow, edging each other over and over until they're both quivering wrecks. Richie's got some endurance when he's so inclined, but when he can't bear it a moment longer his climax is spectacular. Theatrical as he is, and just as captivating. Sebastian finally hammers out his own release with a roar and pulls the sweaty brunet onto his chest as he slumps onto the floor. Sebastian's pulse throbs in his ears. The air is cool on his damp skin.

“Fuck,” he says blankly.

Richard stretches out and giggles weakly. “Good job, army boy.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian pants dazedly. “Yeah you too.”

Richie closes his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“I need a fucking pack of cigarettes. Hell,” Sebastian whispers.

Richie giggles and snuggles closer. “Your jacket's still where you left it last night.”

Sebastian blinks. “Shit, Jim'll kill me.”

Richard rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but what's in the pocket?”

“Clever boy,” Sebastian says slowly. He sighs and stares at the ceiling. “If I can walk that far.”

“You're sexy when you crawl,” Richard teases.

Sebastian laughs, but he doesn't have the energy to swat the brunet. He stays on the kitchen floor for a few minutes then sighs and pulls himself up into a sitting position. After a few more minutes he manages to find the will to fetch his jacket.

He drags it through to the living area where Richie is now reclining. “I don't even have the energy to go to the balcony now,” Sebastian chuckles.

Richard glances at the doorway to the master bedroom. “I won't tell, but if he catches you you're on your own.”

Sebastian chuckles. He's exhausted, but there's no way he's crazy enough to…

Fuck it.

Sebastian likes living dangerously, so he lights up and lies back against the couch, realising that Jim's going to fucking smell it and what the hell can Sebastian now use as an ashtray?

Jim has an answer to the latter question, striding into the living space and giving Sebastian an incredulous look. “What the fuck, Tiger?”

“I was tired?” Sebastian hazards sheepishly.

Jim snatches away the lit cigarette, takes a draw, and stubs it out on Sebastian's damp chest. “Not in my fucking living room, and not in front of my baby brother. Give yourself cancer in your own time, which is never,” Jim snaps over Sebastian's shout of protest.

Sebastian stares down at the ugly little wound. It stings like hell, but at least he's awake again. “You mad little fuck.”

“You're the insane cunt who tried to smoke in my living room, Sebastian.” Jim holds out his palm. “The packet. Now.”

Sebastian knows better than to disobey.

“I was going to wait until tonight to take these, but apparently I'll be taking them now,” Jim scolds.

“Why would you take them tonight?” Sebastian asks.

Richie reaches for a cigarette and winces as Jim swats his hand sharply. Putting it to his mouth, Richard mumbles, “Lent starts tomorrow.”

Sebastian spreads his arms then crosses them. “No way. I don't observe lent.”

“You'll do as you're fucking told, Sebastian,” Jim declares. Crumpling the packet, he smirks and promises he'll give Sebastian something to transfer his oral fixation to.

Sebastian merely huffs. “Lent's like a month. I can't go that long without.”

“Forty days to be precise,” Jim states. “Longer for some.”

“Jimmy?” Richie mumbles, “what's that in your hands?”

“Oh, these?” Jim throws down the crumpled box and holds out two chastity cages. “It's a Tuesday. These seemed appropriate, don't you agree?”

Richard groans but shifts to give his brother access to his genitals. Having been soundly fucked the little actor doesn't mind too much.

Sebastian's also came hard, but he knows Jim is a sadistic fucker. “No way. You'll probably fuckin' tease me for the forty days.”

“Don't tempt him; he's done it to me before,” Richie says.

“That I have, so what's it to be, Sebby darling?” Jim taunts.

Sebastian sighs disgustedly and offers himself up.

“Good.” Jim pockets the keys. “I have work to attend to; can you behave whilst Daddy's occupied?”

Sebastian looks ready to protest, but Richie shakes his head warningly. Sebastian sighs. “I feel stupid like this; I'm going to pull on trackies,” he mutters.

Jim dips and kisses his brother. “You probably should too. It's not very warm in here.”

Richie grins and obeys as Jim disappears into the study. Richard snatches Sebastian's arm as the man returns half-clothed. “I know how to cheer you up; come with me,” he whispers urgently.

Sebastian gives him a confused look but quietly follows Richie out to the balcony. It's protected by shaded, reinforced glass, so it's not really a proper balcony, but it's what they've got.

Sebastian blinks as Richard pulls what is clearly a joint from one of the potted plants. “Had to use up all the butter and sugar and stuff; might as well use up this too,” Richie smirks.

“The fuck did you get that from?” Sebastian asks in surprise. 

“Jim obviously. Never use your own stash only applies if you're actually the one selling it,” Richie states. 

Sebastian indicates his fresh burn. “No thank you. I don't want punished again; your brother will probably put that out on my balls.”

“Suit yourself,” Richie smirks.

Sebastian sighs, and watches Richard light up. The blond turns and looks around as though Jim might be watching, then sighs again and reaches out a hand. “Fine. Get me another spanking, why don't you?”

Richie giggles. “Trust me, Mummy, Daddy woke up intending to torture us both some today. Even before you reddened his ass.”

Sebastian groans. “It's so damn hard _not_ to take my hand to that twinky little-” he cuts himself off, spluttering nervously. “You didn't hear me say that, right?”

Richard gives another soft laugh. “I heard nothing. Although I have heard that before. Didn't he gag you and then-”

Sebastian covers his lover's mouth gently and laughs nervously. “Yeah, let's not say that out loud. He might get that idea back into his head again.”

Richie nods and hands over the joint. Sebastian takes a draw, settling his nerves, then scoots down beside the brunet. Richard curls into him, kissing Sebastian's shoulder.

The big blond grins and twists around so he can kiss Richie, blowing smoke into the smaller man's mouth. Richie kisses back, hands groping over Sebastian's chest, and the blond has to laugh as he does the exact same. He feels like he's in his twenties, no, his teens, keeping everything above the waist like this, okay with maybe a good bit of arse squeezing. But back then Sebastian never had to feel grateful that Jim hadn't opted to put him in a cage with spikes on the damned inside.

Richard takes the weed and slides a hand down to Sebastian's crack. “Wanna get higher? It is a holy day after all.”

“Isn't this blasphemy?” Sebastian says dubiously, trying to ignore how good Richie's probing fingers feel. 

The little actor snorts. “ _This_? Jimmy made a point of getting us high every Ascension when we were teenagers; we would do some really fucked up shit.” Richie passes the joint back to Sebastian and tugs on the blond's clothing, continuing, “And you don't even want to hear what he has to say about the Immaculate Conception and the Blessed Mary's freedom from original sin. That's blasphemy.”

Richard stops talking as Jim rejoins them. “You're forgetting making you speak in tongues during Pentecost,” the criminal smirks. 

“You're going directly to Hell,” Richie sighs, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Jim gives a calmly sharklike smile and grabs the roll-up from a quiet Sebastian. Taking a draw, Jim closes his eyes for a moment before stating, “And you've been terribly naughty for Daddy, boys.”

Richard rests his head on Sebastian's thigh comfortably. “You like it.”

“Mm, well I'm going to give you both a choice. Since you liked choices this morning, Sebastian darling,” Jim drawls.

Sebastian groans and leans his head back against the wall.

Jim smirks but otherwise ignores him. “So, you can choose to have a kiss, and my forgiveness, or you can choose to have the keys back, and a fair bit of punishment.”

Sebastian reaches up and drags Jim down to him. “Like punishment from you is ever fair.” He sticks his tongue in Jim's mouth and is startled when a key is pushed into his own.

Jim sits back and takes another draw. Sebastian reaches down to free himself.

But the key does not fit.

“Fucker,” he murmurs.

Richie takes the key from Sebastian knowingly and uses it on himself. He crawls towards his brother. “You got a kiss for me too?”

Jim pulls his twin close. “Always. And I've also got a hard cock for your arse, if Sebby wants your mouth in a moment.”

Richie grins and flicks the dout over the railing. He dives into Jim's lap and moans into the kiss.

Jim slides his fingers to Richard's rear and smirks as Richie holds out a fresh, wet key to swap with Sebastian.

Richie spins around quickly and Jim wastes no time undoing his trousers and stretching his little brother out. Sebastian chuckles fondly as Richard grabs for him and pulls him close, unlocking him more swiftly than Sebastian's bigger fingers can manage.

“You… you don't usually take it so easy...” Richie mumbles, turning quickly to bat doe eyes at Jim. “You're… y-you're gonna l-let us cum, right?”

Jim chuckles and grabs his brother's hair. “I am, yes, despite the _terrible_ behaviour of you both...”

Sebastian gives Jim a distrustful look but is somewhat distracted by Richard's clever hands touching him.

Jim laughs harder and pulls Richie fully onto his lap, making the actor groan loudly. “Relax, I'll punish you later. I'm feeling generous.”

Richard squirms for a little, getting comfortable, then gives his brother a confused look. “But you never-”

Jim pinches his brother. “Do you want to talk, or do you want to fuck?”

Richard tilts his head. “Fine, but we're talking about this later.”

Jim scoffs and spanks the white ass before him. “No we're not.” He glances at Sebastian. “Make yourself useful and fill his mouth.”

Sebastian hesitates, glancing between the twins. “Should I?”

Richie considers then nods. “We can take Jimmy down together later.”

Jim sits up quickly, making his brother gasp at the shift within him, and grabs Richard's throat warningly. “Hey. No.”

Richie turns enough to give his twin a cheeky, heated look.

Jim laughs. He can't help it. “You're not supposed to enjoy this, you whore.”

Richard groans playfully and pulls Jim's hand up tighter against his neck. Sebastian bites his lip. “Fuck. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to like it either, am I?”

The twins laugh, and drag Sebastian into them. Soon Richie's mouth is making its way over Sebastian's dirty blond balls and a hand is wrapping around Sebastian's length.

Jim kisses Richie's neck and pushes his brother's head forwards. Sebastian curses softly as Richard's mouth encloses around him. Fuck. Yes.

Jim looks up, making eye contact with Sebastian.

“Suck,” the criminal orders his brother. Richie obeys at once.

Sebastian flicks down his gaze for a moment, then raises it to meet Jim's gaze. Fire. Jim's gaze is fire. Fucking glorious, and it swirls all along Sebastian's mind as Richie sucks. Talent like a harlot, but there's an affection and desire there that feels electric. Fire and electricity. Fuck.

And then Jim starts to move his hips.

Sebastian doesn't last long, but he barely even notices because Jim keeps staring right as the blond's vision goes white.

Sebastian drops to his knees and kisses Richie deeply, not able to see straight but still able to feel.

Jim grins and slams his hips up into his brother. He keeps fucking and fucking and he almost feels like laughing as Richard pushes back against him with pleasure because it's all so fucking fantastic and Richie is cumming, hard, spraying all over Sebastian's chest and not even moving away to scream. Sebastian kisses down the noises but Jim can hear them. Feels filled with them. His boys.

Richie comes back to himself and starts to roll his hips, grinding deeply as he pushes down. Jim hisses and flies forward, grabbing his brother's thighs because it's too close, too much, too right… Sebastian breaks away for a second, fist wrapped around Richie's hair, keeping him involved, and he leans forwards to take Jim's mouth. Right over Richard's head. It takes a bit of contortion but fuck, it's just so… right.

Jim cums laughing and he doesn't fully understand why the others don't look at him like he's crazy. Instead Richie and Sebastian are on him, mouths everywhere, consuming him, validating him, and just for a moment his laughter doesn't sound… crazy.


	3. February 29th Ash Wednesday

“Alright, Seb's sleeping, so spill.”

Jim looks around in surprise at the firmness in the voice his little brother directs at him. “I have no inkling of what you could mean,” Jim responds. Which they both know is a lie. Richard's gaze has been burning in Jim's direction for hours.

Richard crosses his arms. “Don't give me that. Stop playing and give me real talk.”

Jim's dark eyes flash and he postures threateningly at his sibling, although they both know that he feels uneasy.

Richie rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, you could thrash me to tears without breaking a sweat. However, if you don't explain your behaviour I'm going to punish you. Because you're worrying me, Jimmy.”

Jim narrows his eyes further but some of the fight deflates from his posture. “You wouldn't dare.”

A rare sneer curls Richie's lips. “I'll do worse than that. If you don't tell me after I've heated your skin I'll wake our army boy and he can switch the truth out of you.”

“Don't,” Jim says. He licks his lips agitatedly.

Richard crosses his arms. “Something's wrong with you and I'm not having it.”

Jim pushes at his brother frustratedly. “It's nothing.”

Richard snatches his twin and pulls Jim close. “ _It is not nothing_ , and I'm not having you fuck up everything we have right now. You have a problem and we're going to fix it. Whether you want to, or not.”

“I don't have a fucking problem,” Jim snaps.

Richie leans in close to his big brother to snarl, “You're going to have a fucking problem if you don't let me help you.”

Jim swallows. Looking away quickly, he tries to slap away his twin's grip and step aside. 

Richard yanks his twin back firmly. “Jimmy… You know I can help.”

“Don't want you to help,” the criminal mutters.

Richie throws his hands to either side of his brother's face and stares at Jim directly. “You need something. What is it?”

Jim crumples his face. “I don't...”

“ _James_.”

Jim bites his lip and stares back at his brother intently. “Can you..?” Those two words can mean a lot of different things to Jim and Richie knows every variation.

“Sure,” Richard says. “But not in here. Let Sebby sleep.”

Jim's gaze flicks to Sebastian's form on their bed and the brunet's lips quirk upwards momentarily. “I like that he's protective of you,” says Jim.

“You were right to bring him home,” Richie says with a soft smile as he quickly spares the big man a glance. “Did I ever tell you that? I'm glad that you did.”

Jim gives a small, wry smile. “You only liked him once he spanked you.”

Richie rolls his eyes playfully. “My arse has magical qualities if you hit it hard enough.”

Jim snorts, then his smile dies and he reaches out to just barely touch his twin's wrist bone with a fingertip. “Are you sure about this?”

Richard knows they aren't talking about Seb anymore. “Yeah, it's been a while since you've really given it to me. I can… I'll cope.”

Jim gives his little brother a look. The _we don't have to_ look.

Richie raises a groomed brow. “You need it. We both know you need it.”

“I could go out and hurt someone else,” Jim counters.

Richard gives him a concise look. “Not someone with your face.”

Jim presses his lips together before giving a tight nod and stalking closer to his twin again. He forces his forehead against Richie's and stands close to him stiffly.

Richard reaches up and curls his fingers protectively around the back of his big brother's neck. “Yeah, I love you too, now hurry up and let's go. The build up's only fun when I know it's not going to be so near my threshold.”

Jim bites his brother softly in response.

“You're welcome.” Richard pats his big brother's bottom. “Now grab that bit of leather on your way out: I don't want to worry our boy.”

Jim nods, puts his hand to the back of Richie's scalp as he kisses the actor's forehead, then pulls away to pick the belt from the floor.

“Jesus,” Richard mutters, vacating the bedroom.

Jim's gaze flicks up. “I hope you're not calling me moody when I'm about to beat you bloody.”

Richie rolls his eyes. “You're going to hurt me anyway so what does it matter?”

Jim winks at his brother, trying to hide the nervous energy within. “It's a lot easier to hurt you when it feels justified.”

Richard chuckles darkly. “You want me to kick you in the dick first?”

Jim snorts. “I don't want to kill you.”

Richie rolls his eyes. “I don't want you to kill me either, surprisingly enough.” He takes the belt from Jim and closes the door behind them firmly.

Jim swallows and watches his twin intently.

“How do you want me?” Richard asks uneasily. He folds the belt before raising it to his mouth and forcing his teeth over it.

“Fight back when I hurt you,” Jim says quietly. He raises his eyes. “You remember the safe word?”

Richie gives his older brother a disparaging look and nods exaggeratedly. 

Jim nods and shifts his stance, barely giving his twin time to respond before rushing him violently. Richard permits the first few blows, acclimatising himself to the warm, sharp explosions of pain, then raises his hands and starts to deflect Jim's aggressions. Richard forces past Jim's defense and hits harder, then harder still, his expression both grim and flirty as he ruptures Jim's mouth.

Jim's temper flares and he fights back, smashing his brother fiercely in the stomach and groin.

Richie cries out, dropping the belt, but he sweeps out the back of Jim's leg and has the older brunet on the floor. Jim's fingers curl tightly in the little actor's hair as Jim tries to thrust Richard's face into his knee.

Richie bites down hard and hisses as Jim claws at his face and neck, twisting to avoid being pinned beneath the actor. The brothers lunge at each other, striking out hard to help release whatever tension is hurting Jim's brain.

“You're getting rusty at this,” Richard states, nursing a bloodied nose as he bucks Jim over his head and twists around to punch his brother. “Good thing you've got staff to protect you.”

Jim snorts darkly. “Don't act tough: it doesn't suit you.” He rolls out of Richie's way, mostly avoiding his brother's fists, and kicks Richard in the side to push the actor further away.

“I grew up with you; of course I'm tough,” Richard retorts, licking some of the blood from his face as he stands.

Jim rolls his eyes and gauges his brother's stance. “You like it in the arse.”

Richie chuckles and rushes Jim, getting in a number of blows to his big brother's face before Jim can dart away. “So do you!”

“I'm no one's bitch though,” Jim grumbles.

Richard steps around, grabs his brother's arm, and takes Jim down with a hand on Jim's forehead and a foot behind his leg. He kicks firmly as Jim lands painfully on his back. “Are you sure about that?”

Jim growls and sweeps up both legs to kick his brother hard in the stomach. The cry Richard gives is pained, but not horrifically so, so Jim follows the action with a few blows Richie is too sore and stunned to block.

“You can hit me harder than that,” Richie goads.

Jim rests his thighs on either side of Richard's chest and stares down at his twin, panting. There's still a bit of a war going on in the criminal's eyes: the urge to lash out utterly being wrestled by the instinct to protect his brother.

Richard rolls his eyes and spits up into Jim's face. “Stop being such a little bitch.”

Jim's eyes flash and that's when he properly pulls back his fist.

Richard's teeth snap back as the force of Jim's hand reaches his jaw and that's when the actor knows that they aren't playing at this anymore. Richie stops baiting his brother, stops twisting and dancing in and out with annoying blows, stops moving much at all.

Instead he lies there and lets Jim rage. Lets Jim pour out all the hatred and frustration out of himself and into the space between them. Soaking up the poison despite its bitter taste because Richard knows sometimes this is the only thing that helps Jim.

Richie pulls up his thighs to rest closer to Jim's skin and does his best to ride out the beating.

“What _the fuck_ is going on?”

Jim's too entrenched in his mind to notice when Sebastian bursts into the room, but Richie's stomach twists a little. He feels something pleased rise within him at the evident concern Sebastian's voice is coloured in, but Jim _needs_ this, and Richard worries as the huge blond dives over and drags Jim away.

“What. The fuck?” Sebastian repeats. He incredulously looks over the state of Richie, beaten far bloodier than Sebastian has ever seen, and looks back around at the savage-looking Jim, who is surprisingly sporting a few bright scrapes and blooming bruises of his own.

Neither twin says anything at first.

Jim is wearing an unreadable black look, vicious energy coming off of the criminal in waves. Sebastian gives him a shake. “Right, I mean it. Explain what's going on right now before I get cross.”

Richard pulls himself up slowly. “It looks worse than it is. Go back to bed, Seb, we're fine.”

The big blond's blue eyes flash sternly. “You are _not_ fine. Fucking look at you.”

Richie rolls his eyes and wipes away some of the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, being careful not to put pressure on his sore knuckles. “I've had worse. We've both had worse. You honestly don't need to worry.”

Sebastian gives Richard an unimpressed look through narrowed eyes then gazes at Jim, who still hasn't said anything. “Of course I'm going to worry,” Sebastian growls. “What sort of shit is this to pull behind my back?”

Richie bites his lip and glances at his twin. “We need it rough sometimes.”

“This goes beyond what we normally call 'rough',” Sebastian grumbles.

Jim still says nothing. Richard shrugs gingerly. “Sometimes we have things we need to work through.”

Sebastian sighs and looks over his twins. He fixes his gaze on Jim. “You're being very quiet.”

Jim shrugs.

“Right,” says Sebastian in an unimpressed voice. He pushes Jim towards a corner of the room. “Well you can have a think about what you're going to say from over there. I'm going to clean up your little brother.”

Jim gazes at the corner then back up at Sebastian quickly. With a disgusted nod the brunet concedes and steps over to face the wall.

Richie shifts uncomfortably. “We're not finished...”

The biggest man's eyes flash. “This is _completely_ finished. This isn't fucking healthy.”

“We _aren't_ entirely healthy,” Jim mutters. “Or hadn't you noticed?”

Sebastian slaps the seat of Jim's rump, not too harshly, just enough to sting. “Don't try it with me right now, trouble. You both have a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Jim surprises Richard by nodding stiffly. “Go clean Richie up,” he tells Sebastian quietly.

The big man grunts, pets the back of Jim's scalp, and leads the bloodied actor through to the kitchen. Sebastian lifts Richie onto the counter and pulls out some medical supplies.

“You going to explain to me what this was all about?” Sebastian asks gruffly.

Richard dips his gaze and puts his hands under the waterfall tap, biting back a hiss as his cuts begin to sting. “We just do that sometimes.”

Sebastian gives the brunet a searching look. “It didn't look fun.”

“It wasn't about fun,” Richard says.

The big blond takes the little actor's hands and starts to wipe the cuts clean before bandaging them up. “I've never seen you fight each other before. Never mind… whatever that was.”

Richie gives a reserved shrug. “Brothers fight sometimes.” He lifts his eyes. “You should know that.”

“Things would have to be pretty bad before Severin or I would leather each other like this,” Sebastian states.

The brunet nods mildly. “Jim's upset.”

Sebastian starts to clean up Richie's scalp and face. “About what?”

Richard grimaces. “I'd have found out if you'd have let him keep hitting me for a while longer.”

Sebastian frowns. “It's one thing letting him make your arse and thighs purple, love, but you look like you've been run over...”

Richie tilts his face to allow the bigger man access to his split cheek. “Jim needs to lash out before he can let himself be vulnerable. You know that.”

“What the fuck could be so bad that yous would do this?” Sebastian grumbles.

Richard is quiet. “He… Jimmy finds things hard sometimes. I don't know if something's happened or if he's just… struggling...”

“He's been acting off for a while,” Sebastian murmurs.

Richard nods. “That's why I took him aside tonight.”

Sebastian looks up from Richie's wounds sharply. “This was your idea?”

Richard shrugs uncomfortably. “Sometimes he needs bullied into spitting out what's wrong.”

Sebastian nods slowly. “My fucked up little bastards,” he murmurs. He continues to gently tend to the brunet's injuries.

Richard's lips twitch. “You love us though, right?”

Sebastian pauses and kisses the sore twin firmly. “Of course I do.”

Sebastian lifts Richie down from the counter and they return to Jim. “Are you ready to tell me what's going on yet?” the blond asks.

Jim turns and gives the pair a strange, unsettling look before shaking his head. He clutches his upper arms and says, “I'll sleep in the office tonight.”

“No, you won't,” Sebastian says firmly. As Jim opens his mouth to argue the bigger man states, “You can go stew in your office for half an hour if you want. An hour, tops. But after that you're joining us and we're going to have a damned proper talk about this. And then I'm putting the pair of you to bed and you can be fucking sure if there's any more nonsense tonight you won't be able to sit for your breakfast. Understood?”

Jim glowers softly but nods and makes to move away. Sebastian stops him. “Not yet. I'm going to clean up those hands and you need a few butterflies on that lip.”

Jim snorts softly but concedes. He doesn't argue back as Sebastian lectures during the nurturing. “From now on if yous need to fight it out you can wear some fucking protective gear, or better yet, come ask me for help. I find yous in this state again I'll break both your fuckin' necks.”

Richie leans against his brother's leg and Sebastian's side. “Sorry.”

Sebastian slaps both brunets on the closest thigh. “You will be if I have to deal with this again. Christ.”

“Sorry,” Jim mutters.

The others look at him for a moment, Richard leaning closer reassuringly, then Sebastian nods. The big blond continues to coddle Jim for a bit then lifts the consulting criminal down from the counter. “I'll come get you if you aren't in our room in an hour,” Sebastian warns.

Jim nods quietly and shifts out of the bigger man's grasp. “I know,” he mumbles.

Sebastian lightly taps Richie's bottom. “As for you: get back to bed.”

Richard turns and presses his forehead into Sebastian. “Okay, army boy.”

The blond nods, turning to watch Jim skulk off, then picks Richie up gently. Sebastian carries the actor through to the master bedroom and lowers him carefully onto the mattress. “You okay?”

Richard stretches out, prodding interestedly at his already appearing bruises. “Mm, bit sore. I'm alright.”

Sebastian combs his calloused fingers through the smaller man's hair. “First time I've seen you all marked up without you sporting a hardon.”

Richie chuckles and leans into the touch. “I might if I was less worried. It's… kind of exciting when he's like that.”

“Scary. He's fucking scary when he's like that,” Sebastian grumbles.

Richard nuzzles the bigger man's throat. “I like scary. Or hadn't you noticed?”

Sebastian laughs and carefully pulls Richie onto his lap. “Prick.”

The brunet lowers himself gingerly against Sebastian's chest and smiles. “A bit. Love you.”

Sebastian's lips twitch. “Love you too, you exasperating creature.”

Richie giggles and traces the bigger man's features with gentle fingers. “We honestly were trying not to wake you.”

“Which is fucking offensive,” Sebastian grunts. He raises his brows. “How were you planning on explaining your bruises in the morning?”

“Wasn't really thinking that far ahead,” Richard admits. “Was just focused on getting whatever's in Jimmy's head back out of him.”

Sebastian rests his hand tenderly on the back of the smaller man's neck. “Do you think he's alright?”

Richie shrugs awkwardly. “Maybe? He got some aggression out at least. I don't know how much it helped clear his head.”

Sebastian nods and rests his chin carefully on Richard's nearest shoulder blade. “Bloody scared me, you know.”

“W-Why? He didn't hit me _that_ hard...” Richie mumbles.

The bigger man fixes him with a sour look. “I wake up and you're both gone from bed… I can hear fighting and pain… I thought someone had got in here.”

“Sorry...” Richard sighs. He nuzzles closer apologetically.

Sebastian plays with the smaller man's longish hair. “Prick. Don't ever worry me like that again.”

Richie nods against Sebastian's chest drowsily. The bigger man looks down. “You fallin' asleep on me now?”

Richard stretches out painfully. “Yeah… Sorry...” The small man tries to peel himself from Sebastian's chest.

The blond eases Richie back down carefully. “S'fine, get some sleep. I'll wake you when Jim comes back through.”

“If he does,” Richard mutters.

“If he doesn't he's going to get his little arse smacked,” Sebastian replies coolly. “We deal with things _together_ as a _unit_. I'm not having bullshit secrets between us.”

The actor glances up and touches Sebastian's face. “We didn't want to worry you. And… we're not used to having anyone else. It's been a while since he's gotten weird like this.”

Sebastian presses his lips together. “...Yous aren't alone anymore,” he says eventually. “I'm in whatever this is _completely_. As long as I'm breathing, you know?”

Richard carefully twines Sebastian's bigger fingers over his own swollen knuckles. “You're right, Seb. Sorry...”

The blond sighs and scoots down, helping the smaller man get comfortable. “Course I'm right,” he grumbles warmly.

Richie chuckles softly, his frame twitching a bit from a few aches in his chest. “We do know that you're ours. Jimmy wouldn't let you go.”

Sebastian gently pinches Richard's sore nose. “And you would?”

The brunet raises his brows. “I'd hate for you to leave. But I don't make the decisions.”

Sebastian plays with Richie's hair. “Well I'm not going anywhere.” The smaller man smiles and settles comfortably back against Seb's broad, warm chest.

The big man curls a strong arm around Richie. “Get some sleep, Shorty.”

Richard makes a soft noise of agreement.

As the brunet naps Sebastian stares at the ceiling. Exasperating little bastards. Richie might look the most vulnerable, but the big blond begins to worry more about Jim. Sebastian has worked with the criminal for years and has been privy to plenty of Jim's darkest moods, but…

Tonight was different.

Jim was the sort of violent tonight that only flares when he's panicked.

What the fuck does he have to panic about? As far as Sebastian knows, there aren't any huge issues at work, but Jimmy is a secretive little cunt so maybe Sebastian has missed something.

The blond pets Richard's scalp and presses his lips together at the sight of the small man's bandaged hands. Richie's a bit wicked, sure, but Sebastian didn't know the brunet actually knew how to use his fists.

Maybe there's a lot of things the big man doesn't know. The thought does not enthuse him.

Richard wakes with a start fairly close to Jim's curfew. The criminal might be the most obvious genius, but Seb finds the actor's brain fascinating too. Richie looks around groggily. “Jimmy not here yet?”

“Nope.” Sebastian rolls over and eyes the clock with a glower. “If he doesn't step in here promptly I'm going to whip his arse.”

Richard sits up. “Go easy on him.”

Sebastian gives the smaller man a look. “After the hiding he gave you?”

The brunet rolls his eyes. “It was fully consensual.”

Sebastian wrinkles his nose. “Doesn't mean I like it.”

“Have you seen the scar you've left on Severin's face?” Richard asks dryly.

Sebastian's lips twitch. “I regret that.”

“You do not,” Richard scoffs.

“I _should_ regret it,” Sebastian amends.

Richie's eyes glitter.

They snap to the door as Jim pushes it open.

“What time do you call this?” Sebastian drawls.

Jim stiffens. He looks up at the bigger man, waiting for a fight, but the blond merely waves him closer.

Sebastian pulls Jim onto their bed. “You alright?” he asks gruffly.

Jim blinks at the evident concern in the man's voice. “Kind of,” Jim says.

Sebastian ducks his head to nuzzle Jim's bare shoulder. “What's wrong and how can we help you fix it?”

Jim presses his lips together. “N-Nothing's wrong,” he says a little shakily.

Richard fixes his brother with a warning look. “Don't lie.”

“I'm not!” Jim sighs and lowers his voice. “I'm not. Nothing… Nothing bad has happened. I'm just… processing. Adjusting.”

“To what?” Sebastian asks.

Jim looks away. “Stuff.”

Sebastian pinches Jim's ear warningly. “What stuff?”

The consulting criminal looks away uncomfortably, dropping his gaze to his bandaged hands.

“James...” Sebastian prompts.

Jim grunts. Stretching out his neck uneasily, Jim admits, “I usually send you away on jobs around this time of year.”

Sebastian fixes him with a look. “Right. So?”

Jim swallows.

“So… It's usually just us,” Richie suggests. His twin looks over quickly and nods agitatedly.

Sebastian feels something unpleasant in his gut. “I'm… the problem?”

“NO! Fuck no. I mean… Not like that, Sebby,” Jim sighs.

“Like what then?” Sebastian asks coolly.

Jim tilts his head at his little brother. “We've had the same routines since we were kids. This is the first it's been… different.”

Richard gives his brother an arch, knowing look and leans closer. Jim narrows his eyes a little as Richie smirks up at him.

Sebastian clenches his jaw at the clear understanding between the two, feeling unusually out of the loop. “What's wrong with different?”

Richie reaches for the blond. “Nothing, you idiot; different's _good_.”

“Then what the fuck-”

“Feelings, Tiger,” Jim says disgustedly.

Richie snickers softly and barely winces when his big brother hits him. “Jimmy only likes chaos when he's in control. Change and feelings are hard, apparently.”

Jim narrows his eyes at his brother. “You're being a dick, little boy.”

Richard snorts. “And you're being a princess, Daddy. Chill the fuck out. Things have changed for us and it's _good_.”

Jim shoves his brother hard in a place he knows he punched repeatedly earlier. “I didn't say it wasn't good,” he snaps.

Sebastian rubs his forehead tiredly. “Then what the fuck is the problem?”

“There isn't one,” Jim mutters.

“You didn't throw a tantrum over nothing,” the blond retorts.

“It wasn't a tantrum!” Jim barks.

Sebastian raises his brows warningly.

“...I was worried,” Jim declares through clenched teeth.

Sebastian stares back for a beat then pulls Jim the short distance onto his lap. Richie follows behind, pressing up comfortingly against Jim's skin.

“Why worried?” Sebastian asks.

Jim shrugs, scowling, and looks away. “Why'd you think?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Since we've been together for ages I'd say _because you're fucking neurotic_.”

Jim narrows his eyes. “Fuck you. We've never been this close before.”

Sebastian's gaze flickers. “Your commitment issues were worth punching Shorty in the face, were they?”

Jim squirms. “I don't have-”

“You punched your kid brother in the face because you had a wobble about how close we are?” Sebastian growls.

“It was my idea,” Richie interrupts as Jim drops his gaze.

“Then you're both fucking stupid,” the bigger man snaps. “Jimmy, come here.”

The consulting criminal shrinks in on himself slightly but raises his dark eyes to Sebastian defiantly.

The blond pulls him into a bonecrushing hug. “You're both stuck with me, you stupid little bastard,” Sebastian scolds.

Jim rises up and kisses the bigger man carefully, feeling relief when Sebastian kisses back firmly. The pair reach over and each grab one of Richie's arms, dragging the other brunet into the contact.

They kiss at length, Sebastian not pulling away until the tension fades from Jim's body. The brunets slowly sit back and blink at each other, then Sebastian, softly.

The big man heaves a deep breath. “Feel better, brats?”

The twins nod.

Sebastian pushes them a little. “Alright. On your bellies, both of you.”

“What?” Jim blurts.

Sebastian arches a brow. “You think I'm putting up with this ever again? No. You're both getting a red arse for not talking to me in the first place, and then you, James, are going to get your well-spanked arse claimed, whilst you apologise to your brother with your mouth around his cock.”

The twins swallow. “Yes, Seb.”

Jim is the first to move into position, some warring tension still in his shoulders but an obedient submissiveness to his lowered lashes.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praises, rubbing his large hand soothingly over Jim's tight thighs.

“Shut up,” Jim mutters. He groans softly when the blond pinches him chidingly.

“What're you waiting on, Shorty?” prompts Sebastian.

Richie stretches out before rolling over carefully and leaning on his elbows. “My a-arse is currently the only bit of me that d- _doesn't_ hurt, army boy.”

“Well whose fucking idea was that?” Sebastian responds pointedly.

Richard gives a drawn out sigh and drops his arms. “Fine.”

The blond rolls his eyes. “Glad I have your approval.”

Richie glances over his bare shoulder with an amused look.

Sebastian smiles back briefly, then moves into position and spanks both brunets _hard_. Richard and Jim gasp, surprised, and flinch as Sebastian follows up with several more very painful smacks.

“I-I-I was t-trying to _help_ ,” Richie whimpers, kicking out his bare legs tantalisingly.

Sebastian does not break pace. “And now you know what I think about that, don't you?” he scoffs.

Richard whines, rocking his slim hips.

“Christ, Seb, easy,” Jim hisses wryly, trying to arch out his back a little to cope easier with the chastisement.

Sebastian unsympathetically continues swatting both bare bottoms firmly. “Not flaming likely, troublemaker. I'm making my point. Can you feel it?”

The little criminal turns and glowers over his shoulder. “You're not funny.”

Sebastian's strong right arm flies down. “I'm not _trying_ to be funny, sweetheart.”

Jim winces and holds the bigger man's gaze. He lifts his hips just slightly and murmurs, “You don't think you're overreacting slightly?”

Sebastian sharply slaps the crease of Jim's thighs, calloused left hand continuing to spank Richie at its original pace. “You got a problem, you let me know. You doubt our relationship, you remind yourself that I _fucking love you_.”

Jim groans and twists his hips a little as the smacks increase in ferocity for emphasis. “I wasn't doubting that,” he grumbles softly. “And I love you too, arsehole.”

Sebastian lessens the harshness of the blows but shifts his hand to sting Jim's entrance. “What, then?”

“Reeling, mostly,” Jim mumbles. “We've never been happy like this. There's never been anyone...”

“Well _now there is_ ,” Sebastian responds. He matches the intensity of Richard's punishment to Jim's. “ _Get with the times_ and don't you _ever, ever_ scare me like that again.”

Richie moans and whimpers, casting a reproachful look over his shoulder. “Fine,” he pouts. Jim merely lowers his head.

Sebastian shifts away from Jim and focuses on burning Richard's bottom. The little actor gasps and squirms, his pretty lashes moistening as he tries not to cry.

The big blond keeps spanking. As the brunet under his hand starts to sob, Sebastian warns, “You _do not_ offer yourself as a punching bag. You _do not_ keep secrets from me. You _do not_ take on problems by yourself when they're the sort I should help you with. _Am I abundantly clear_?”

Richie snivels a little, a wet patch sticking his cock uncomfortably to the duvet. “Y-Y-Yes, S-S-S-Sebby...”

Sebastian pulls the little actor up by the hair. He is not remotely surprised by Richard's straining arousal. “I'll always fucking help you. Don't you ever shut me out. Tonight scared me.”

Richie tries to push closer for a kiss, but Sebastian holds him firm. The little actor pleads, “I-I-I'm s-s-sor- _ry_...”

The blond pinches the smaller man's painful bottom. “Corner.”

Richard huffs, desperate for a kiss, but leaves the bed and stomps softly over to the nearest corner. His bottom is entirely scarlet.

Sebastian turns to Jim and pulls the little criminal against his chest. “I am not happy with you tonight, love.”

Jim juts out his jaw defiantly but his dark eyes drop guiltily. “Was… I was scared,” he mutters very quietly.

Sebastian spanks the smaller man. “That's when you should be relying on me the most!”

Jim curls his fingers in the blond's large shoulder blade. “You think it's that easy? _There's never been anyone else_. Just us.”

“That's _no excuse_ not to talk to me about it, and it is _certainly_ no fucking excuse to knock seven shades out of Richie, _whether he suggested it or not_ ,” chides Sebastian.

“It's what we do,” Jim protests quietly.

Sebastian spanks quickly. “ _Not anymore_.”

Jim hisses and flinches into the big chest. Sebastian continues the physical chastisement, but his other hand curls around the back of Jim's neck protectively. Soothed, the brunet rests his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck and rides out the punishment.

“If there's a serious problem, _you let me know_ ,” the blond growls.

Jim's gaze flicks up. “I didn't think it was that serious...”

“ _Have you seen the fuckin' bruises_ -”

Jim pulls back mildly, interrupting Sebastian's incredulous retort. “We've always fought like that when we're really stressed or upset. It doesn't mean it's a big problem: it just feels overwhelming enough that we want some release.”

“You shouldn't _be_ scared or upset,” Sebastian argues. “Why the fuck would I make you scared or upset?”

“You fucking idiot,” Jim snaps. He pulls back to glare at the bigger man. “Have you not noticed how incredibly bloody content we all are? _Why the fuck do you think that wouldn't scare me_?”

Sebastian blinks quickly. “I don't _know_.”

Jim huffs and smacks the bigger man's face with the slightly sore heel of his palm. “The only thing of value I ever had to protect before was Richie. Now there's you. If something happens to you… well… _Christ_. And that would hurt Richard too.”

Sebastian frowns. “You're worried about losing me?”

“ _Of course I'm fucking worried_ ,” Jim snarls. “My staff don't tend to have a particularly long life expectancy.”

“I am not retiring,” Sebastian declares stoutly. “I'm the best; that's why you hired me. I'm not trusting anyone else to protect you.”

“You'll do as you're fucking told,” Jim declares. His gaze does not flicker as Sebastian squeezes his recently well-spanked bare bottom.

“I _am not_ retiring,” the blond snarls.

“I'm not retiring you yet, fool,” Jim responds. “You're safer in a position where people fear you than if they think you've been put out to pasture. Or realise how I feel about you.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says.

“Mm,” Jim hums. He reaches around and pinches the bigger man's bottom. “Still know all the answers, do you?”

Sebastian bites his ear gently. “You should still have told me,” the blond growls.

Jim rolls his eyes. “Shall we move on to the claiming me part? Make me sorry for not doing so?”

Sebastian snorts and pulls away to reach for the lube. He throws Jim down flat on his back moments later.

The brunet blinks, a little winded. “What are you doing?” He tilts his head at the corner. “I thought...”

Sebastian arches a brow and wastes no time in starting to prepare Jim's passage with slicked, thick fingers. He replies calmly, “Taking you exactly as I please. After the state you've made of your brother I won't be hearing any complaints about him choking you as he fucks your face.”

Jim blinks. “Fine. You know my arse is too raw for this to be comfortable?”

Sebastian smirks and kisses some red flesh. “Being punished, aren't you?”

Jim rolls his eyes and pulls the big man down for a kiss. “Yes, boss.”

Sebastian chuckles into the brunet's mouth and crooks his fingers against Jim's prostate. The small man gasps softly, squirming closer.

“Shorty...” Sebastian calls over his shoulder.

Richard rushes back from the corner and does not take much convincing to stick his eager cock in Jim's mouth. Sebastian runs a large hand firmly down Richie's back, doing his best to avoid any noticeably sore parts.

“Use your nails...” the actor grumbles.

Sebastian laughs and uses his free hand as directed. Richie keens into the contact. Jim shifts under them both, raising his arms and legs against their skin to achieve as much contact as possible.

Sebastian takes the hint and removes his lubed fingers. Slicking up, he swaps them for his hard prick and grunts at the way Jim's moans around the dick filling his throat.

Richie barely waits for his twin to adjust. Rocking his hips firmly, he sets a pace that Sebastian starts to echo.

Jim tries to react to the attention but he is firmly pinned beneath the weight of his two lovers. Exasperating trickles of drool form at the corners of Jim's mouth as Richie forces himself past the back of the criminal's teeth. Fuck. Richard smirks down at him with smug, heated, affectionate amusement and it sends fiery heat pooling to Jim's stomach. The little criminal wraps his legs around Sebastian and tries to lean up on his elbows to take Richie's prick further. Richard grips both of his brother's ears and thrusts roughly, laughing softly, the noise strained with arousal, as Jim gags around him.

Dark eyes shine up at the actor with even darker promise.

“Oh, am I going to pay for this later, Daddy?” Richard purrs.

Jim's eyes burn back in response. Richie quivers, the resulting tingle of fear deliciously heady. Jim knows it; he smirks a little around the dick choking him.

Sebastian trails down a hand and tugs at Jim's balls teasingly. “You enjoying yourself, arsehole?”

Jim's hips buck involuntarily and he chuckles awkwardly around his little brother's cock. The criminal tightens his thighs further against Sebastian.

The blond hisses as Jim's muscles clench teasingly with every muffled laugh. Sebastian leans forwards to kiss Richard's pale shoulder, then moves the hand he has been scratching shallow lines into Richie's back with down to grip one of Jim's thighs firmly.

Richard falls forwards in surprise as Jim's hips rise further. The older twin splutters, barely able to breathe and only just avoiding biting down on Richie's flesh. The little actor gasps wantonly at the press of Jim's warm throat against the leaking head of his delighted cock. Richard does his best to pull back enough to let Jim breathe, but finds it impossible not to keep slamming himself into that perfect angle of burning, wet, firmness.

Jim's nailbeds turn from pink to white as the dizzyingly firm thrusts into his mouth leave him with little air. He drinks Richie down greedily as the actor screams and crushes the shells of Jim's ears in his sweating hands.

Richard drops his palms down to the mattress beyond Jim's head and trembles exhaustedly, his big brother's forehead pressed comfortingly against his sternum.

Richie heaves a sigh and pulls back, rolling off of Jim and sitting shakily beside him. “F… _Fuck_ ,” the actor whispers.

Jim's shoulders shake a little with amusement, his eyes sparkling as he swallows down the last of his brother's pleasure. Jim turns to look up at Sebastian, intent on saying something clever and dirty, but the huge man merely locks gaze and drags Jim up further by the hips. Jim gasps quickly at the powerful grip, and scrabbles backwards in the sheets as Sebastian's angle changes, hammering mercilessly at Jim's prostate.

Sebastian smirks, his grip confident and possessive as he fucks Jim hard. The brunet melts into the handling bonelessly, relishing feeling so owned and safe.

“Who do you belong to?” Sebastian growls.

Jim flushes a little but his dark eyes snap back to the bigger man immediately. “I'm yours.”

Sebastian's fiery blue eyes burn back at Jim as he soundly buggers the criminal. “Don't you... fucking... forget it...”

Jim shakes his head emphatically. As he does so he catches sight of Richard's pale inner thighs. They are marbled with blue veins where Jim used to leave bruises with his mouth when they were teenagers. Perhaps it's the lack of blood to his head, but he's never noticed before that they are the exact shade of blue as Sebastian's intense eyes.

The blond grins crookedly as though he can tell Jim's mind is wandering. The big man grabs Jim's legs and moves them from his hips up to his shoulders. Jim keens as Sebastian folds him practically in two, balls slapping teasingly against the sensitive, painful skin of his smacked arse.

Sebastian kisses Jim's neck roughly, blond stubble leaving pink marks there. “You gonna cum for me?” the big man asks breathily.

Jim moans and wraps an arm around the back of the broad blond's neck. “P...Please, Tiger...”

Sebastian uses the sweat of their bodies to help him force his hand back through the crush towards Jim's dripping cock. “I'll let you… if you tell me again… Who owns you, pet?”

Jim quivers, the bargain thrilling his groin and the certainty that Richard is enjoying his flush almost equally teasing. “You do… You own me, Seb...”

“Who else?” Sebastian whispers huskily, his hips continuing at a breakneck pace.

“Richie… You and Richie… I'm yours… Oh… _Fuck_...” Jim pants.

Sebastian's blue eyes sparkle at him. “Never going anywhere… Am I? Yours forever… ain't that right, trouble?”

“Yes...” Jim whimpers, overwhelming pleasure coursing under Sebastian's ministrations. “Oh fuck yes...”

Sebastian ducks down and bites Jim's neck firmly, hips and arm punishing the brunet soundly. Jimmy whines into the contact, pulling the big man closer yet, and screams out a much needed release into Sebastian's huge shoulder.

The blond chuckles, kissing Jim's tender neck gently, and rises his gaze to Richie. Sweat on his face, Sebastian beckons Richard closer and whispers something in the little actor's ear.

Jim frowns in lightheaded confusion.

Sebastian winks cruelly at him, lands another affectionate kiss, and increases his thrusting. He hammers out a harsh orgasm minutes later.

Jim winces and kisses Sebastian's jaw as the large man collapses down on top of him.

“You're heavy,” Jim reminds the bigger man softly. “And sweating.”

Sebastian chuckles. “I'm not moving yet.”

Jim gives him a confused look, oblivious to the way he automatically curls into Sebastian's crushing heat, and watches Richard with interest as the little brunet returns to the bed.

Richie hands Sebastian something that makes the big blond smirk. Jim frowns further. Sebastian pulls out carefully, keeping Jim's hips raised, and the criminal yelps as something bloody fucking utterly fucking freezing fucking cold pushes inside of him.

Sebastian's eyes glitter and his big hand taps the metal plug teasingly. “You're sleeping with that in.”

Jim gives them both an appalled look.

Richard taps Jim's stomach. “You're ours.”

Sebastian twists the plug playfully. “Claimed.”

“Assholes,” Jim mutters quietly. He does not sound annoyed.

Richard reaches onto the floor for yesterday's teeshirt and passes it to Sebastian to wipe himself. “Your assholes.”

“Bugger you both later,” Jim grumbles unimpressively.

Sebastian and Richard dip down and tease Jim with kisses down his neck and chest. “Promises, promises...”

Jim laughs and pushes at their faces. “Fuck off...”

“Mm, no,” Richie responds, dropping down beside Jim and kissing his brother's temple. Sebastian settles on the other side, tangling his legs with both twins and resting a hand possessively on the jewelled end of the plug.

Jim squirms, but he's soon napping between the brothers.

“Fucking finally,” Sebastian whispers to Richie.

The actor smiles. “He actually seems relaxed now. Good job, army boy.”

Sebastian smiles and leans over for a quick kiss. They each settle down, watching their criminal sleep.

Eventually Sebastian shifts and tries to ease his legs out from the others. Jim rouses questioningly, looking around at them both.

“Shh,” soothes Sebastian.

Jim pouts in response and sits up watchfully. “What are you doing?”

Richard looks across as the big blond sits up and rubs his face.

The brothers stretch out and observe Sebastian as he leaves the bed and starts pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms.

“Where are you going?” 

He pulls on a crumpled teeshirt and meets their gazes. “To get some smokes. As good as the sex is, it's fucking stressful living with you lunatics.”

Jim sits up quickly, carefully keeping weight off of his bottom. “Oh no you don't. It's Lent. I-”

“I don't give a fuck, James Moriarty,” Sebastian retorts firmly. He pulls on a zipper. “I need a damned pack of cigarettes.”

Jim's mouth hovers open, tempted to argue further, but then snaps closed. “Fine.”

The blond grunts back and shoves on trainers. He crosses back to the bed and gives both slim men a quick kiss. “I'll be back soon. Do either of you want anything?”

Richard shakes his head and pulls the duvet towards himself. “I'm okay, army boy. I'm gonna sleep.”

Sebastian rubs the actor's hair. “Alright, sweet dreams, Shorty. Daddy?”

Jim presses his lips together. “Can… I come with you?”

Richard blinks for a moment in surprise then shrugs and settles onto a pillow.

Sebastian's lips curl upwards. “You never come to the shop with me.”

“Because it's plebeian and unnecessary,” Jim responds, edging closer to the floor and eyeing the bigger man for permission.

“So why do you want to come?” Sebastian asks, not quite holding down his smirk.

Jim shrugs stiffly. “You know why. Do I need to make up an excuse?”

Sebastian chuckles. “Come on then.”

Jim hops off of the bed and steps towards the hamper to grab the previous day's shirt and trousers. Instead his hand hovers over some of Sebastian's worn clothes. Jim pulls on a large sweatshirt and a pair of his brother's loose jeans, glaring at the blond to hold off any smart comments.

Sebastian stares, but gives a crooked smile and kisses Jim's bare neck. “Like my cologne suddenly?”

Jim curls his lip but sniffs absently at the jumper. “I bought you this one, ingrate.”

Sebastian chuckles and lifts some money from atop the bedside cabinet. “I wear it, don't I?”

Jim rolls his eyes and stuffs his feet into a pair of Richie's trainers. The actor watches them sleepily, smiling.

Sebastian slings a handgun under the back of his waistband and an arm over Jim's shoulders. They head downstairs, the cold air outdoors a stark surprise to the comfortable heat of their home.

“What's your problem with my smoking anyway?” Sebastian asks.

“During Lent you're supposed to give up something to purify your body,” Jim says.

“That's not your real reason,” Sebastian murmurs, stepping carefully into the twentyfour hour newsagents'.

“It's a disgusting, filthy habit,” Jim says.

“I have plenty of those,” Sebastian leers. “Besides, it keeps me calm.”

“Think how much easier stairs to rooftops would be,” the brunet responds. “You'd be more efficient.”

“That's not your reason either,” Sebastian states.

Jim rolls his eyes and strides towards the counter. He orders Sebastian's preferred brand crisply.

Sebastian's lips twitch. He tosses a disposable lighter onto the counter and hands over correct change.

They step outside with their purchases and lean against a wall. Jim watches Sebastian light up, scarred knuckles shielding the first embers from the wind, then dropping to expose those thick, sensual lips.

Sebastian takes a long, deep, drag and looks at Jim slowly. The blond's lips quirk. “Really?”

Jim rolls his eyes and watches the white paper turn to ash. “It's supposed to symbolise repentance of sins, but also that death comes to everyone. The ash.”

“What ash? Oh, like the forehead stuff?” Sebastian murmurs.

“Mm,” Jim agrees.

Sebastian's lips quirk. “So I should start leaving some ash at crime scenes?”

Jim smacks the bigger man's muscular thigh. “Don't you dare.”

Sebastian chuckles and looks down at the brunet. Jim looks so different dressed like this, but it's clear he's not one of his characters right now. He's just a rare version of himself, softer around the edges.

“Can we go inside?” Jim asks.

Sebastian stubs out the last of his cigarette. “You're the boss, love.”

“Tired,” Jim says.

“Sore as well, based on that walk,” Sebastian teases.

Jim glares, but there's no threat in it. “Cunt.”

Sebastian grins, but then frowns softly at their doorway. “Jim?”

“Mm?”

“Severin said you made him quit smoking too,” Sebastian murmurs.

“Yep,” Jim agrees, then he bounds upstairs without answering the real question.


	4. St Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I've missed these boys a ridiculous amount...

Richard hisses as running water stings his scabbed knuckles. He's used to cuts on his back, bottom, thighs and wrists stinging when he washes, but he had forgotten this consequence of fighting. His ordinarily pale hands look strikingly red in places and the yellow/green bruising between his fingers fascinates him.

Richie pulls his hands out from under the water and turns them around. He's surprised to find the heels of his palms are not only scuffed but bruised purple. He must have hit Jimmy harder than he had thought. Or perhaps it was Jim hitting hard, and these marks were from blocking.

Richard trails his gaze up his mottled arms and down his body. Jesus. They haven't played this rough in a long time. Sebastian keeps Jim closer to a level temper than the criminal has ever been before.

Richie rocks back his head and allows the hot water to force itself through his thick hair. The aches in his neck, shoulders and chest recede slowly. Steam fills the air but Richard can still see the bruises decorating his flushed flesh.

Fuck, he feels beautiful.

Richie trails his fingers down some of the bruising and whimpers as he presses down heavily. It fucking stings.

Richard bites his sore lip and lathers up a hand. Teasing his bruises firmly, he starts to stroke himself deliciously.

When the brunet finally leaves the bathroom it is with a self-satisfied grin and a damp towel slung low on his sore hips. He is surprised to discover he is not alone in his home with Jim and Sebastian.

Severin pauses in the doorway and curses. “What happened to you?”

Richie smiles playfully and brushes his dripping hair back away from his face. “I took something into my own hands. Want to take me in yours, army boy?”

Severin smirks. “I'm _supposed_ to be working, princess,” he drawls, pushing the wet brunet towards the bedroom.

“Oh, well you won't want a blowjob then,” Richard says with faux innocence.

Severin spanks the towel-clad bottom and licks his lips predatorily when the brunet yelps. “My brother's tied down on the kitchen floor. We have time for me to bugger you.”

“Those selfish bitches,” Richie laughs.

Severin pulls away Richard's towel and closes the bedroom door behind them. “Mm, you'd best show me what generosity looks like.”

Richie's eyes glitter in amusement. “Get undressed and sit on the bed. I'll give you a show.”

Severin is happy to comply.

Severin visits often over the next few days. He quietly notes that Jim is a bit clingy with Sebastian and Richard for a while, but eventually things settle back down to what passes for normal in their household. 

The brunets' bruises fade.

Severin returns to the building and is greeted by a dark-haired bundle that latches itself with force to his frame. “Ooft,” the ex-soldier mutters. “In a good mood, are we, princess?”

Richie titters and licks Severin's ear. “Pre-drinks.”

The blond arches a brow and carries Richard through to the living room. “The boss lets you drink, does he?”

“Not often, but he can't deny me when I'm this _pretty_ ,” Richie declares cheerfully. He leans back and Severin notices the little actor's face is heavily made up and carefully streaked with green glitter.

“Fuckin' hell you're not wrong,” Severin comments.

Richard smirks. “I'm never wrong about my looks.”

Sebastian approaches and grins at his brother before petting Richie's hair. “Arrogant little tramp. Jim told you to put some clothes on.”

Richard huffs theatrically. “But I look _good_ like this. It's criminal to cover this body up.”

“Yes, well, we're a family of criminals,” Sebastian reasons. “Go put on something that won't get anyone killed tonight.”

Richie smirks and hops down from Severin. “Where's the fun in that?”

Severin laughs and spanks Richard over very distracting satin panties. “No killing tonight, alright?”

Richie squeals before jutting out a painted lip. “Oh well _what's_ the point in going out then?”

Sebastian pinches the pretty boy's bottom. “Because Jim said so. Shoo.”

Richard pouts some more but obediently bounces off to his bedroom.

Sebastian winks at his brother. “Need a hand with that?”

Severin takes his gaze from Richie's lace trimmed panties to glance at his brother's grin. Catching the direction of Sebastian's amused blue eyes, Severin rolls his own. “You wish. Shut up.”

Sebastian chuckles and slings a muscular arm around his brother's shoulders, welcoming Severin into the living space. With the smell of his twin in his nostrils Severin's arousal does not immediately ebb.

Instead Severin slips out from under Sebastian's arm and grasps his brother in a headlock. Sebastian exclaims indignantly, amused, and pushes at Severin's bicep and jaw, twisting away. Severin grins and snatches for his brother, who drops low and grabs Severin carefully around the waist, shouldering him onto the couch.

Severin grunts before laughing and twisting himself around Sebastian, rolling them both onto the floor.

“ _Boys_.”

The Moran brothers freeze momentarily at Jim's voice and look up bashfully.

Jim arches a brow at them.

Sebastian blinks. Jim has stepped out of their room in a suit, as usual, but it is only now that Sebastian can see that an emerald green teeshirt has taken the place of any dress shirt. This is new.

Jim smirks. 

“Really?” Sebastian says dubiously. He gets off of the floor and pulls Severin up. 

“I'm a good Catholic boy,” Jim teases. “Or had you not noticed?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and indicates Jim's lurid outfit choice. “I thought that was just an excuse to get drunk?” 

“Racist. Lentan restrictions lifted for the day, hence increased alcohol consumption. It's also a feast day,” Richie explains perkily, emerging from his bedroom in something tight. 

Jim stretches out his arms contentedly. “St Paddy's day always worked out well for me… I'm going to get absolutely smashed,” he declares. He points at Richie. “Then you, little girl, are going to get _soundly_ buggered.”

Richard grins and tilts his head as he pulls on impractical footwear. “Yes please, Daddy.”

Severin throws an arm around Sebastian casually. “What about us?”

“To be sure, ye might be onto a promise,” Jim lilts dryly.

Sebastian bites his lip. “Christ, that's how you sound when you're drunk.”

“You've never seen me drunk!” Jim replies with mild indignation. 

The blond snorts. “Trust me, sweetheart, yes I have.”

Jim and Sebastian make a lot of noise as they mock argue, but Severin's attention diverts to Richie. The little actor has become unusually quiet. Severin slips away from Seb and approaches the brunet.

“Are you alright?”

Richard presses his lips together and nods, grateful he does not need to fake a smile with Severin. Richie doesn't explain that he and Jim both got brutally teased for their Irish accents growing up, to the extent Richie deliberately lost his own. 

Severin holds out his arm. “I got your back, princess. You know that, right?”

Richie smiles and reaches up on his tiptoes to kiss the blond. “I do. Thanks, army boy.”

Sebastian smirks at Jim. “Are you ready to show me how _not drunk_ you're going to be tonight?”

“Oh trust me, Tiger, I'm getting bladdered tonight,” Jim asserts. He tugs the bigger man towards the doorway, only managing due to the element of surprise. “Come along, pets.”

Sebastian's lips twitch. “We're not your-”

“Speak for yourself,” Richie trills, following his brother outside.

Sebastian has never been to the bar Jim drags them to, but Richard eyes it with familiarity under layers of sparkling eye makeup. The Moran brothers watch their brunets and their surroundings assessingly then approach the bar.

Jim throws out his arms dramatically. 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' is demanded across his chest in the most offensively plastic Paddy font he could find. “Now,” Jim drawls, “who's first?” 

Richie downs a toxic green triple shot then grabs his brother. “Me, obviously.”

The Morans stiffen and eye their surroundings even more carefully. Sure, Richard looks like a beautiful, slutty young woman right now, but he still looks _related_ to Jim.

Yet no one spares the interaction, or the following groping, any more than a casual glance. Jim orders an expensive whiskey and rests his hand in the small of Richie's back.

There are no wet shamrocks to be thrown over shoulders here, or even shamrocks drawn into the froth of a Guinness. Indeed, neither brunet is drinking the cliched beverage. Instead Richie is drinking far too many shots in quick succession whilst Jim watches over the rim of a thick whiskey tumbler.

“Baby, slow down,” the criminal warns softly against Richard's ear.

The actor turns around with a mild scowl. “But _you're_ getting drunk tonight.”

“Yes, but when you get messy drunk I'm going to have to march you into the men's room for a good smacking, and you're far too pretty not to be noticed.”

Richard takes Jim's glass and sips the burning amber liquid within. “I don't think I can keep the 'messy drunk Richie' stage until we get home. You let me hit the gin _pretty_ hard before we came out.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “It's hard to say no to you when you're wearing those tiny, little knickers.”

Richie smirks. He pecks his brother's cheek before handing back Jim's drink and ordering a mojito. 

Sebastian and Severin watch the brunets over nondescript pints. “So, St Paddy, right? What did he actually do anyway?” Severin asks. 

Sebastian considers. “Drove snakes out of Ireland or something?” 

“Allegory,” Jim mutters, shaking his hand dismissively. He orders some of the vile green shots Richie is so fond of and places them before the Morans. 

“A more socially acceptable way of saying he did away with non-Christians,” Richard adds as explanation.

“Oh, well that's charming,” Severin responds dubiously. He throws back a shot and notes that Richie's nails are painted a pretty green.

Sebastian hands him another shot and Severin's glance trails lower as he allows the liquid to burn its way down its throat. Richie's pale legs are wrapped sinfully around a bar stool and Severin can see Richard's toes are also decorated with shimmering green.

The thought of Richie bending over with an expression of utter concentration to paint them thus makes Severin swallow hard.

Jim is drinking heavily, and rather oddly making exuberant conversation with other revellers. Sebastian feels uneasy that Jim is making 'friends' but Richard's body language seems harder to read. The little actor seems both jealous and excited, as though Jim is playing a game Sebastian does not understand the rules to.

Severin places a water down before Richie.

The brunet looks up poutily for a moment before submissively accepting the glass. He pulls Severin's arm around himself whilst watching Jim. 

When the dark-haired twins had became older Jim's accent always drew attention in bars on this particular holiday, which inevitably led to a lot of attention, ego stroking, and drunken sex for the criminal.

Jim turns, smirks, and pinches Richard knowingly. “You can relax, little girl, I'm sure the four of us are plenty company for one night.”

Richie's dark lips twitch. “Really?”

Jim hums an agreement and pulls Sebastian to his side. “I even promise not to kill them after.”

Richie chuckles darkly. “Thanks, but you're welcome to choke them both for a little while.”

The blond brothers narrow their eyes at the pretty actor, who grins unrepentantly when Severin firmly smacks his almost bare thigh.

Jim smirks up at Sebastian. “You don't think we'd have fun?”

“I'm not convinced drunk Jim is a great candidate for safe breath play,” Sebastian answers. He orders Jim a water.

“That's what makes it exciting!” Jim beams. He glowers as water is placed before him.

Sebastian pokes the suited man in the ribs. “You'll drink that, or you'll be too drunk to consent to _anything_ later.”

“You're no fun,” Jim mutters, but he lifts the glass without any mischief. 

Sebastian and Severin drink slowly, careful not to get so drunk they cannot react to any potential crisis. The brunet twins make no such efforts, and their much smaller frames hurry their inebriation.

Eventually the Morans follow the dark-haired pair out into an alleyway. Jim is stumbling, cackling, as he throws Richie clumsily against walls and gropes him teasingly. Richard moans and keens encouragingly, dark lipstick smeared all around his mouth and staining Jim's neck.

“Fuck's sake,” Sebastian mutters as Jim shoves up Richie's short dress and fists the little actor's arousal shamelessly.

Severin chuckles, checks their surroundings, then grazes his hand over his brother's erection. “This the moral high ground, is it?”

Sebastian hisses and turns quickly to give his twin an assessing look. “Seriously?”

Severin shrugs and indicates the empty streets. “Been a while since I've tasted you.”

Sebastian mutters, “Bloody fuck,” and looks to Jim for permission. He is surprised to note both Jim and Richard are staring at them heatedly.

“On your knees, Sev,” Jim orders.

Severin blushes and ducks his head as he grins. “Yes, Boss.”

Sebastian is taken aback as he is suddenly thrust against the wall facing Richie. Severin yanks down Sebastian's clothing and pulls out his brother's heated skin.

The dark-haired twins watch approvingly. Jim sticks his fingers under his tongue and swirls the wetness around.

Richard pants and spreads his legs encouragingly, gaze flicking between Jim and the Morans.

Severin grins and takes Sebastian in his mouth. The scarred blond catches his breath quickly, hips jerking, and tries to at least adjust his jacket a little so his brother's face isn't visible from the main street.

“Ah, ah,” Jim warns, leaning on his side against Richie, wet fingertips grazing the actor's willing entrance. “We want a full view, Tiger.”

Sebastian whines a little in his throat, struggling to find words to protest with when Severin's hot mouth is laving his willing prick. “It's not _you_ I don't want seeing us,” Sebastian mumbles.

“Mummy, are you _shy_?” Richard teases wickedly, circling his hips wantonly against his own brother's fingers.

Sebastian glowers. “Of course I'm not fucking 'shy',” he responds indignantly.

Severin mouths his twin teasingly then pulls back. “You _sound_ it, bruv.”

Sebastian scowls and nudges Severin's head back towards his wet dick. “I seem to be the only one here who remembers that fucking their brother isn't considered normal...”

“I'm not fucking you, I'm sucking you,” Severin corrects, pumping Sebastian's shaft tauntingly. 

“And who cares about normal?” Richie scoffs. Jim grins, growls softly and finally pushes two fingers within.

Sebastian bites his lip. “I'm just sayin'...”

Severin bows his head, grazing his teeth carefully along the tip of Sebastian's weeping prick. The kneeling blond pulls back the instant Sebastian throws his head back. “...Just sayin' what?” Severin mocks.

Sebastian huffs. He tries to formulate an argument, certain he's right, but Richie's making expressive, slutty noises of appreciation as Jim works his wrist firmly and dammit, Severin's lips are swollen, wet and fuckable.

Severin gives his standing brother a knowing look. “You gonna shut up and let me do this or what?”

Sebastian sighs and puts a hand on his brother's warm scalp. “When do I ever not give you what you want?”

“When are you ever not a little bitch about it?” Severin quips, diving down and capturing his brother in his mouth before Sebastian can argue.

“I'm going to beat your ass later,” the scarred blond grumbles.

Severin snorts, swallowing deeper as he does. His breath is hot and tantalising, his tongue soft and familiar. “You can try,” he mumbles around Sebastian's length.

The blond wants to retort back, but Severin mouth is a distraction he refuses to push away. Sebastian glowers down at his brother's sparkling, amused, heated eyes and submits with ill grace to the fucking fantastic sensations.

Richie's moaning wantonly still. If Severin wasn't already on his knees Sebastian would probably feel close just from the noise. The scarred blond looks up and both brunets are gazing at him and Severin. Jim's suit is definitely being dirtied by the wall as he leans close to Richard and rocks four fingers deep within the delighted little actor. Eyes half closed in pleasure already Richie winks at Sebastian before turning his head to kiss Jim with drunken passion.

Sebastian moans, and curls his fingers carefully around his own Severin as Jim gives a knowing smirk. “Are you watching, Sebastian Moan? This pretty little bitch is going to cum from just my fingers, aren't you, Richie darling?”

Richard bucks his hips, all pale smooth leg and bruised arse beneath that rucked up, tiny dress. Sebastian idly wonders where those pretty panties are, then realises they're bunched in Jim's other hand, near Richard's face.

“Yes, Daddy,” Richie purrs, delight and hedonism in his husky voice. He's drunk and close and thrilled. Sebastian whimpers without meaning to.

Severin grins. Sebastian can feel the familiar movement of his twin's lips. “Fuck up,” he mutters.

Severin raises his brows. His glittering eyes clearly mock: did I say anything?

Sebastian huffs and runs his free hand over his twin's shoulders, hips canting, then trails his fingers along what he can reach of Severin's jaw. The ex-soldier's brows twitch again at the tenderness of the touch.

“Shut up,” Sebastian mutters again, but his fingers say _I love you_.

Severin smiles and pulls back, his rocking arm the only thing that prevents Sebastian from immediately begging. “Keep talking, tough guy. When I get you home I'm going to bend you and spread you and _take_ you,” Severin promises.

Sebastian moans and throws his head back lightly against the wall. He closes his eyes against the knowing looks of the others. “Fine...” he mutters.

“I know you want it more than that,” Severin drawls, squeezing Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian hisses. “Don't make me say it!” he protests.

Severin tuts mildly and slows his arm's pace teasingly. “If you don't earn it...”

“I fucking hate you, you know that?” Sebastian grumbles, rocking his hips up hopefully towards his brother's face.

Severin grins and pushes his brother still. “You fuckin' don't.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Sebastian snaps softly. He bows his head and drops his voice so the darkhaired twins cannot hear. “I want you to,” Sebastian admits. “I want you to strip me and bite me and bugger my tiny, malfunctioning brains out, alright bro?”

Severin pats his twin patronisingly. “Who's a clever boy?” Before Sebastian can lamp him one Severin wisely swoops down and swallows Sebastian to the root. The scarred blond gives a strangled, small scream.

Richie giggles. “Drawing attention to yourself now, army boy?”

Whatever Sebastian might have said is lost in a string of aroused nonsense. He hammers his hips against his brother's mouth, and Severin pushes into the contact gamely. He has the gag reflex of a public school graduate.

And then Richard starts to shriek. It's loud and unselfconscious and utterly debauched. All Sebastian notices is Jim's smug smirk and the mess suddenly streaking Richie's dress and that fucking filthy look in Severin's eyes and then Sebastian is grabbing his twin's scalp hair. He smashes his pick down Severin's throat and roars and his brother digs his fingers in.

Oh God.

Everything goes black for a minute then Sebastian recognises Severin's hands holding him up by the hips. Sebastian's legs feel weak.

That bloody smug bastard Severin is smirking. Sebastian wants to hit him for that, but settles for circling his thumbs gently over Severin's skin instead.

The brunets don't comment. Jim is actually on his fucking knees in his suit lapping up the mess from Richard's stomach. Richie is panting and giggling, squirming from the touch, and outright laughing delightedly when Jim gives him a possessive spank.

Sebastian smiles softly and leans most of his weight against the wall. He watches sluggishly as Jim straightens and gives Richard's flat chest a fond squeeze. “My little harlot,” Jim praises.

Richie swings his arms around his twin's neck. “Love you, Daddy.”

Jim bites along his brother's pale, shining neck. “Love you too, baby.” He disappears the last of Richard's seed and pulls down the crumpled dress. Richie grins and takes his brother's hand.

They cross the short distance to the other twins.

“Thanks for the show,” Richie giggles. He smells like alcohol and sweat and Jim.

Sebastian's lips twitch, which the slighter twins recognise means _likewise_.

Jim trails his fingers in odd patterns over Richard's body as his twin reaches out and lightly cups Severin's shoulder. Richie tucks his head under Jim's shoulder. He knows his drunken brother is mapping Gemini over his damp body. He turns his head and licks Jim's earlobe.

Jim leans into the contact. “Have fun tonight, boys?”

Severin chuckles, an answer in itself.

“Christ. That was… I don't know… Electric,” Sebastian pants. He swallows dryly, his fingers still gripping his brother's skull.

“Aw, next you'll be sending me flowers,” Severin mocks. He stands and shifts his head so that Sebastian continues to pet him.

Sebastian snorts. “You'd love chocolate and sonnets, don't lie.”

Severin gives his brother a brief kiss. “Where's my love poems then, Mister English Degree?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but Jim speaks before the blond can retort. “Everything is poetry when we're drunk. We are stars and sparks, you and you and you and I.” 

Sebastian chuckles. “Christ, love, can I bottle you?”

Jim's eyes glitter. “Pervert.”

Sebastian blushes a little. “Mm, yes. Now the sooner we get home, the sooner you can both watch Sev bugger me. Since I'm not the only pervert in this relationship.”

Severin rolls his eyes and reaches for his twin's fly. “Sounds like a plan, but we can spare the time to tuck you away, yeah?”

Richie smirks at Sebastian. “Really, army boy? In full view of the _street_?”


	5. March 26th Mother's Day / Mothering Sunday (fourth Sunday in Lent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than intended, but also longer than I expected, so that's fair, yeah? :P

His boys are in odd moods, Sebastian notes. Richard is more withdrawn than usual. The little actor's cheeky exuberance has dimmed over the past few days and he seems to care less than normal about his appearance. Jim gives Richie space. Sebastian is wholly unused to seeing Jim be anything other than demanding, so the muted version jangles his nerves.

“Seb,” Jim summons at last.

The big blond follows Jim into the office and closes the door.

“I need you to do something for me,” Jim declares. His expression is oddly closed.

“Anything, boss,” Sebastian agrees slowly.

Jim hands him a plane ticket. “Keep an eye on Richie.”

Sebastian blinks and examines the destination: Waterford airport. “Care to expand?”

The smaller man shrugs stiffly. “I don't go with him. He'd appreciate having you there.”

“Jim?” Sebastian presses, but the brunet fobs him off.

“He'll show you himself,” Jim states. He pushes away and steps out of the office. Sebastian follows questioningly, but the criminal merely brushes him off and leaves their home.

Sebastian sighs and leans back against the couch. Fucking Moriarty. They never quite get past this cloak and dagger nonsense.

Sebastian slopes through to Richie's bedroom.

Richard is packing a small overnight bag. He looks up with an oddly taunt expression. “Hey. What?”

Sebastian holds up his ticket defensively. “Jim said to join you.”

Richie stops still with an expression of surprise. His tense posture softens and he licks his lips slowly. “Thank you,” he says carefully.

The reined emotion in Richard's voice sets Sebastian's nerves jangling further, as does Richie's flat hair. Sebastian puts the plane ticket aside and approaches the slight actor carefully.

“Are you alright?”

Richard's expression flutters. Sebastian's been asking the same question for days, and both he and Jim have been fobbing off the blond's concerns.

“I… I'm fine,” Richie murmurs.

Sebastian sighs. “Don't make me smack you, Shorty. Please tell me what's going on.”

Richard hesitates before shrugging uneasily. “I-I'm going to light a candle.”

“For who?” Sebastian asks. He indicates the bag and his plane ticket. “Why do we need to go to Ireland for that?”

Richie presses his lips together and turns to finish packing his bag. “Going to my m-m-mother's church,” he states quietly.

Sebastian pulls the brunet into his arms, but Richard does not say much more until they have left the chapel the following day.

“Jim never comes,” the actor states quietly.

“Grief affects people differently,” Sebastian says carefully.

“He doesn't miss her,” Richie says. “And he doesn't see the point of coming here when he… when _we_ can't remember going to church with her. O-o-our mother.”

Sebastian nods slowly and throws an arm over the brunet's slim shoulders. “What about you?”

Richard shrugs. “She was our mother. And she had it hard. So I don't… I don't hold a grudge.” He looks around. “Our gran always said she was nice. Before. Used to come to church a lot. In a good way.”

Sebastian wants to know more about that grudge, but doesn't want to ask. “What were they like?” he questions instead.

“I don't really remember her much. Our mother,” Richard states, face crinkling. “I remember it was bad, but… I remember her singing to us. Her arms. So whatever everyone says, she must have loved us. Grams… our grandmother definitely loved us.”

Sebastian reads the dates on the gravestone Richie flops down before. “Yous were young when your mum died then?”

“Yeah. Grams brought us up, mostly,” Richard answers. He traces his fingers over the paint within the engraved lettering before him. “Jimmy misses _her_.”

Sebastian threads his thick fingers through Richie's dark hair. “What was she like?”

Richard considers. “Loving. Clever. She liked things _just so_ but she let us away with murder.”

Sebastian smiles. “Literally?”

Richie's lips twitch in a way that surprises the blond. “Something like that.”

Sebastian chuckles weakly. “She was like your brother, was she?”

Richard tilts his chin, his fingers still against his mother's gravestone. “What makes you think I'm not like him?”

Sebastian raises his brows. “Are you?”

Richie stands, kisses the stone, and begins walking. “Grams said so.”

Sebastian mulls that over and considers their surroundings. “Is she buried here?”

“No, we buried her closer to home,” Richard responds. He wanders on. “Jimmy's got her ashes.”

Sebastian considers for a beat. “What?”

“They dug her back up,” Richie replies, frowning distantly. “Cremated what was left after they were done.”

“My sympathies,” Sebastian mutters. He's a little lost by the conversation, but it's not difficult to picture a young Moriarty scowling as Garda dig up an old lady's remains.

Richard looks back at the sympathetic looking big blond, then shrugs. “Our Da was a tosser. It was a long time ago.”

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks. He doesn't know this story, neither twin has told him this aspect of their past before, but God, Sebastian has seen the scars on both little brunets' bodies.

Richie gives a small nod and reaches out his hand. “Can we head back?”

Sebastian pulls him close. “Of course.”

Richard is less playful or talkative than his typical demeanor on the walk back. The brunet is a little skittish as they enter the hotel and Sebastian finds himself with an armful of pretty actor as they head towards the stairs. Jim rarely has the patience to walk far, but Richie spends so much time holed up that he always prefers the longer route.

It seems to calm him slightly. He does not quite seem sad, but Richard is subdued as they enter the hotel room. He slumps against Sebastian the moment the big blond sits down and curls up in Seb's lap.

Sebastian strokes the smaller man's scalp. “You good, Shorty?”

Richie nuzzles in. “Kinda. Can you keep playing with my hair for a bit?”

Sebastian pets him. “Of course.”

Richie smiles softly. Sebastian almost thinks the brunet has fallen asleep when Richard says, “Jimmy hates it here.” 

The blond continues to soothe the little actor's scalp. “Too many memories?” Sebastian surmises.

Richard nods, curling small fingers over Seb's big hand. “He doesn't like remembering.”

“Do you?” Sebastian asks.

“I don't know,” Richie admits. “I miss Gram. And she wouldn't have wanted us to just ignore our Mam's grave.”

“What would she have liked?” Sebastian asks.

Richie twists and looks up at the blond. “She'd have liked you, and Sev. ...She'd have taken the piss out of you though. So much.”

“For what?” 

Richard grins. He momentarily seems cheered. “For being your wicked, sinful self, fornicator.”

Sebastian tugs Richard's limp hair gently. “Your gran did not use words like 'fornicator'. This isn't the Bible Belt.”

“She did!” the brunet protests. “She had this dry way of talking, all judgemental, but not exactly, that could have us in stitches. She was mean.”

Sebastian smiles softly and tries to picture a young Richard and Jim giggling with an acid tongued old Irishwoman. “I feel bad for any teachers you had parent meetings with.”

Richie's eyes sparkle. “They were scared of her.”

Sebastian tweaks Richard's nose lightly. “Family trait, is it? Being fearsome.”

The brunet's gaze flickers. “It's in the blood.” He snorts strangely. “Must have missed a generation though. Our Mam was too soft.”

Sebastian puts an arm back around Richard's shoulders. “Some people are.”

“I'm not like her,” Richie says. “Jim hates her.”

Sebastian pulls Richard into a kiss. “No one could ever hate you.”

Richie folds into the attention with a different eagerness from usual. He closes his eyes as Sebastian pets his dark hair. “Thanks,” the actor says wryly.

“You're a beautiful little soul, Shorty,” Sebastian states. “Don't forget that.”

Richard blinks wide eyes. He's gotten used to the big man complimenting him at home, but out here the words twist his insides oddly. Richie kisses Sebastian's neck quickly then loops their fingers and walks away.

The muscled blond feels an unusual sort of affection in the kiss and watches after Richard as the brunet walks ahead towards the patio, tugging Sebastian along awkwardly. Normally Richie sashays everywhere with an almost aggressive sensuality but there's little coquetry to his gait right now. There's something light and shy about the movement as Richard guides them through the space. He seems… raw.

“Do you want to eat?” Sebastian asks. “It's been a long day.”

Richie slackens his grip on Sebastian and looks over his shoulder with a shake of his head. “Can… Can we just stay in the hotel? Order room service if you're hungry?” 

Seb squeezes Richard's hand. “Whatever you like. I've got your back.”

“I love you,” Richie blurts, then turns and starts walking, pacing, some more. His hand is tense in Sebastian's, but it relaxes as the bigger man crushes it softly in his own again.

Richard turns and hugs the blond.

“I can feel your heart,” Sebastian murmurs. “You're like a little rabbit.”

Richie glances up. “S-Sorry.”

“It's cute,” Sebastian counters.

“Oh.” Richard twines the man's arm around himself. Sebastian holds the smaller man close, inhaling his scent absently, but frowns as he feels the chill in Richard's arms.

“It's cold out here. Can I get you inside, Shorty?” the blond asks.

Richard is quiet for a moment. He stares out at the cramped Irish street below them for long enough Sebastian is uncertain whether a response is forthcoming. Eventually Richie pulls his spine taller and steps away from the blond enough to make eye contact. “Yes,” Richard agrees, “let's go inside.”

Ordinarily it is Jim who paces when he is agitated or distressed, so Sebastian is relieved that Richie now steps inside and drops onto the bed. The blond sits down beside him. “You okay?” Sebastian asks softly.

“Just weird,” Richard mutters. “I'm okay.” He flicks up his gaze, and the expression in the eyes ringed by those dark lashes makes Sebastian swallow. “Thanks for coming. Really,” the actor says.

Sebastian rests an arm over Richie's shoulders and smiles when Richard pulls the other over his stomach, bring them closer together. “I'm here for you, love.”

Richard rests his face on Sebastian's chest. “You do love me, don't you?” the actor mumbles.

Sebastian pets the slight man's hair. “More than my gun collection.”

“I've never had this before,” Richie admits.

Sebastian holds him tenderly. “Someone to come with you?”

“Someone Jim allows to love me,” Richard says. “I mean, I know there's Sev now, but… This is… Real, you know?”

“Why would you think anything about me or Sev isn't real?” Sebastian asks.

Richie shrugs. “It's not exactly normal, is it? Not… _proper boyfriend_ territory. Like normal people have.”

“Are you saying me coming to chapel with you is the most normal thing we've ever done?” Sebastian asks.

“Well no,” Richard muses, “you make me breakfast and stuff.”

“You wear the knickers, but I wear the apron,” Sebastian quips, kissing Richard's temple softly.

Richie swallows. “Uh, I'm not, today...”

“What?” Sebastian asks.

“Panties,” Richard says. “Normally I, uh… but today...” The slight brunet trails off and makes a face, pulling aside the waistband of his trousers. Sebastian is astonished to discover Richard has opted for men's briefs today. The blond had subconsciously expected Richie to find comfort in wearing his most decadent, scandalous panties, but perhaps not. Richard is a little shy as Sebastian pets the soft cotton.

“I didn't know you _owned_ anything like this,” the big blond comments.

“You don't hate them?” Richie blinks owlishly.

Sebastian grins wryly. “You're normally so prissy that this seems positively kinky. _Dirty_.”

Richard chuckles shyly. “You have a thing for my men's underwear?”

“Baby, on you it's practically crossdressing,” Sebastian states.

Richie laughs richly, some of the sadness evaporating from his posture. Sebastian cannot help but dip down for a warm kiss.

Richard pulls the big man's hands down to the elastic waistband of the unexpected underwear. “Do… You want to see them properly?”

Sebastian pulls back to see the other man's face. “Are you in the mood for that?”

Richie nods. “If… If it's… Can we be simple, tonight? Gentle?”

“Shorty, you can have it any way you want it: you only have to ask,” Sebastian responds.

Richard drops onto his back and scoots up to the pillows on the hotel bed. “I-I could do with a bit of attention, i-i-if you don't mind.”

Sebastian follows and pets the smaller man's pale hip. “Who are you and what have you done with my demanding, bratty little slut?”

Richie's lips twitch. “Like you're not shy when you're feeling a bit vulnerable?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “I 'feel a bit vulnerable' when you or your brother strip me six ways to Sunday, or Sev decides I need an audience when he ensures I get my arse soundly fucked. It's not really the same.”

“Well it's not like I could get any more vocal about wanting beaten or fucked if I was having a funny day, is it?” Richard mutters.

Sebastian laughs. “No, I guess not, pet.” He gives the smaller man another kiss which makes Richard's chest flutter. “You want some lovemaking tonight, do you?”

Richie snorts derisively, but his ears turn a little pink. He pulls Sebastian down closer and mutters, “Shut up.”

Sebastian tackles Richard's buttons and eases the brunet out of outer clothes which bear less creases than usual. Richie helps, twisting out of the cumbersome things willingly. He tugs up Sebastian's top, exposing a firmly defined midriff.

Sebastian smiles as Richard draws small fingers over the chilled skin. “Your favourite part of me?”

“If I'm being polite,” Richie teases, reaching down to graze a palm over Sebastian's groin. The big blond gasps, thrusting a little into the touch. He drops to his elbows, caging Richard in, and kisses along a prominent collarbone.

Richard curls his free hand up to the back of Sebastian's shorn scalp. “Nah. Your muscles are hot as fuck, but it's not my favourite bit.”

Sebastian blinks and mouths the smaller man's neck. “Tell me more about how hot you think I am. And this favourite bit of yours.”

“It's obvious you're hot,” Richie says with a roll of eyes that can be heard in his dry voice. “And you'll think it's stupid.”

“I'll take that,” Sebastian mutters, his breath warm against Richie's now wet skin. He nips down gently. “No I won't. I need to know now. Tell me.”

Richard lifts Sebastian's head and kisses the corner of the man's eye. Sebastian smiles, blinks, and turns his head to the side. “What?”

“Right here,” Richie states.

Sebastian focuses on the other man's lips ghosting his skin and raises a brow. “My crow's feet, you little fuck?”

“I love them so much,” Richard murmurs.

“More than my abs, or my cock, or the vee leading down to my cock that I spend so much time maintaining?” Sebastian responds dubiously. “Even my arms would have made sense. Or my thighs, or my arse, or hell, even my lips...”

“You get them from smiling,” Richie says, tracing the small lines with his fingertips. “ _Really_ smiling. They make you seem warm.”

Sebastian is quiet for a beat. “...I _am_ warm,” he mutters at last, sounding embarrassed but not displeased.

“I never thought I'd be with anyone warm. Never like this,” Richard whispers.

Sebastian kisses him. “I love you.” He quirks his lips and gives Richie a fond look. “My little oddball,” he says, as though Richard's lovelife was not dictated most of the time by Jim.

“I love you too,” Richie whispers. His eyes are wide; open. “Truly.”

“Come here, baby,” Sebastian purrs. He kisses a gentle path down Richard's torso before lightly tugging the elastic at Richie's hips with careful teeth. The actor lifts his bottom obediently and moans softly as Sebastian trails his mouth between thighs which part trustingly.

Sebastian buries his face in Richard's warm flesh and grins as the smaller man's hips instantly buck.

“Th-This your favourite part of me?” Richie jokes breathily. 

Sebastian chuckles, his breath against the small man's delicate skin sending shockwaves along Richard's nerves. “I'm certainly fond of it, Shorty...”

“I'm fond of _you_ ,” Richie responds in a quavering voice. “Fond of that mouth, those lips, that tongue… _ah, fuck_ , th-th-those fingers...”

Sebastian smirks softly and raises his gaze up to the brunet, a finger shining with saliva twisting ever so slowly in and out of Richard.

Richie grins weakly and presses a heel into Sebastian's shoulder to urge him closer. The blond kisses his lover's inner thigh and works Richard open slowly.

Richie locks eyes with Sebastian's pale eyes and smiles beneath flushed cheeks. “Love you...”

Sebastian sits up and rocks four fingers within Richie carefully. “I love you too, baby.”

“I want-” Richard bites his lip and drops his gaze momentarily in submission. “ _May_ I… May I have your prick, please, Sebby?”

Sebastian smiles and increases the speed with which he taps Richie's prostate by means of reward for such good manners. “Of course, my love.”

Richard gasps and squirms. “Se-e-eb!”

The blond smiles roguishly and moves his hips closer to flick Richie's thigh lightly with a very interested dick. “Yes, beautiful?”

“Get in me,” Richard whines.

Sebastian smirks and lifts the smaller man's hips, tenderly pulling Richie close. The big blond coats himself liberally in spit then eases in with painstaking slowness.

Richard breathes heavily.

Sebastian crawls closer and drops down on his elbows again, boxing the small brunet in the space between. Richie wraps his fingers over the curve of Sebastian's ribs.

“How's that feel, sweetheart?” the blond asks. Richard pulls Sebastian closer in response and nips the big man's shoulder. Sebastian grunts and thrusts his hips sharply in reaction, causing Richie to whimper in such an encouraging way it sends sparks directly to the bigger man's prick.

Richard draws up his knees and curls his legs around Sebastian's sides. The dark down on his limbs feels teasingly soft against Sebastian's bare sides and the blond reaches back a hand to pull one short thigh tighter against himself.

Richie moans loudly at the contact, Sebastian reaching further inside the small body.

Sebastian closes his eyes as his cock gives another jolt at those noises. Richard's vocalisations always have such an effect. Sebastian cants his hips enthusiastically in response, which draws forth more breathy gasps and encouraging groans, creating a cycle of pleasure.

 

Richard trails his fingers with careful pressure against Sebastian's skin. The blond huffs and drops his head down trustingly against Richie's neck. “Keep doing that.”

Richard smiles tenderly. “I know what you like...”

Sebastian rolls his hips with a steady firmness. “Mm, likewise, Shorty.”

Richie frowns prettily and rocks his head back. “Fuck, don't stop, Seb...”

“Like I'd ever disappoint my precious brat,” Sebastian whispers.

Richard laughs softly and pulls a hand over the hot back of Sebastian's neck, “O-Oh, fuck...”

“Yeah?” Sebastian questions.

“Hell, yeah...” Richie groans. His vision is dancing.

He feels Sebastian mouth his neck despite the pace. “You feel amazing, Shorty,” the blond purrs.

“Y-You're making me dizzy,” Richard replies. His hips are bouncing against Sebastian with increasing need. The blond can feel the small man's feet scrunching against his sweating back.

Sebastian reaches up for the headboard and hammers home.

“Oh _fuck_!” Richard screams delightedly. Sebastian continues the motion diligently, grinning when Richie yanks hard at his ears and yowls at the ceiling.

Sebastian chuckles as burning, wet heat pools between their chests. “That what you needed, baby?”

“Fucking always,” Richie mutters a bit weakly. “Don't stop. Want to feel you fill me up.”

“Yes, love,” Sebastian agrees, bringing up his erratic pace again. He is a little tired by the slow, hard lovemaking and it doesn't take much more than looking over Richard's debauched, sated appearance to gain the inspiration to carry those electric jolts in his naval right over the edge and outwith his body.

Sebastian grips the headboard tight and feels his whole body vibrate with the intensity of his orgasm. He grins tiredly as Richie kisses him then the big man pulls back and curls onto his side facing the little actor. 

“Thanks for always looking after me,” Richard whispers.

Sebastian turns to look at the brunet properly and slumps an arm exhaustedly over the slight frame. “I always will,” he says honestly.

There is a different sort of quiet around Sebastian and Richard on the way home than there was on the journey to the church. This time it is comfortable. Richie has felt safe around Sebastian for a long time now, but the sharing between them of something so much more personal than merely his body… It's different. Richard does not get to talk about his back story much, and Jim does not like to be reminded of what only he and Richie know.

Now Sebastian knows pieces of Richard's past. Big ones. This is new, and Richie cannot deny that he always longed for someone to talk to. Someone who'd listen.

Sebastian feels tenderness in the quiet too. He is always interested to hear about Richard's life, the intriguing little creature that he is, but the stories imparted on this trip are different. Sebastian knows they are not typically shared, and Jim has given (orchestrated) his blessing on Richard giving them.

However comfortable their relationship feels, the dark-haired twins always have more to share with Sebastian, and they do. It makes him feel proud and loved and filled with affection for his boys, especially now when Richard loops their fingers together on the walk to the car.

Severin is sitting on the couch with Jim when Sebastian and Richie get home. This is unusual in itself, as Jim rarely thinks of the comfort of his employees even when working long hours together. Oddly, Jim has his feet in Severin's lap as he casts glazed eyes over a phone screen.

Severin twists immediately upon his brother's entry and opens his mouth.

Jim digs his heels into Severin's thighs. “Sit,” the brunet warns.

Severin turns back around with a pleading expression.

“No, calm yourself,” Jim orders calmly. “Breathe. I'll tell you when you may speak.”

Sebastian and Richard lean against each other as they watch Severin with uneasy curiosity.

“What's going on?” Sebastian asks.

“We're going for a family dinner,” Jim declares.

The others eye Severin's squirming.

“Are toys involved?” Sebastian asks.

Severin lowers his head against Jim's knees. “It's worse,” he mumbles.

Jim pets the big blond in an oddly soothing gesture. “Anyone would think I only employ cowards.”

Severin lifts his gaze, keeping his skull under Jim's careful fingers. “You haven't met our mother.”

Jim taps Severin's head patronisingly. “And that's soon to change, Moran, isn't it?”

“You can't call him Moran at dinner,” Richard says.

“Hang on,” Sebastian warns. “ _Our_ mother?”

Jim gives Sebastian two looks. The first is a searching, _glad you were there for Richie_ sort of thing that lasts only long enough for Sebastian to understand he is supposed to see it, then Jim gives Richard an appraising look. Afterwards Jim raises his brows exaggeratedly and drawls a response to Sebastian's question, “Yes, Tiger, darling, do keep up.”

Sebastian gives Jim a discrete nod, which is really barely more than a familiar blink, then rolls his eyes and calmly questions, “Why are we talking about my mother?”

The others look like they expect a more significant reaction from him and Sebastian tenses. “ _Why are we talking about Mum?_ ”

“Were you not paying attention, Sebbikins?” Jim scolds playfully.

Sebastian considers, then his handsome face scrunches up. “ _No_ ,” he asserts. “This is _no way_ we could _possibly_ be discussing a family dinner with our mother!”

“Correct, Sebby,” Jim deadpans. “It's not up for debate: I'm telling you it's happening.”

“Have you _met_ our mother?” Sebastian protests.

Jim arches his brows. “Evidently you are not following this conversation. Your mother wishes to be introduced.”

“ _What_?” Sebastian protests. “Why would she want that? Why would you want that?”

“Sebastian, stop wasting my time with questions,” Jim sighs.

“But this is fucking nuts. She'll eat you alive. Sev, tell him!” the scarred blond exclaims.

“I did _try_ ,” Severin begins, but is swatted quiet by a frowning Jim.

“She'll eat _me_ alive?” the brunet asks Sebastian dangerously.

The bigger man cringes. “I only meant… Actually… I don't know… Maybe..?”

“Sebastian darling, are you telling me you think I'm no match for a little old Lady?”

“He means… that knowing our mother the way we do is probably the only reason we're remotely adequate to… surviving you, basically...” Severin explains, trailing off in a mutter.

Jim gives both blonds a tart look. “Buck up your ideas, boys, and go pretty yourselves up for your mother.”

Severin bites his lip, but nods and rises to obey when Jim slaps his muscular thigh encouragingly. Sebastian lingers, Richie hovering quietly at his side.

“Darling, I shouldn't have to spank you before I can get you to go put on a tie,” Jim warns.

“This is a bad idea,” Sebastian whines, but he trots off as directed.

Jim beckons Richie. The little actor slinks over and drops slowly into Jim's lap. The criminal wraps arms around his twin. “Are you alright?” he murmurs in his brother's ear.

Richard leans into the contact. “Yeah. Sebastian looked after me.”

“Of course he did,” Jim says, but he gives his younger twin a squeeze regardless. Richie lingers then eventually pulls away. 

“I guess I should get ready,” Richard murmurs.

“Good boy,” Jim agrees, petting his brother affectionately as Richie stands. The actor smiles brightly at the praise and trails through to where the Moran brothers are utilising Sebastian's wardrobe.

“Everything good, princess?” Severin asks.

Richie nods slowly. “Um, what… Wh-what should I wear?” he asks shyly.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Severin responds easily.

Sebastian turns and flicks his brother's forehead. Severin appears confused and mildly indignant until Sebastian tells Richie, “You're under no obligation to wear a dress: our mother knows fine well how our tastes run. But if you want to wear heels and some of that lipstick of yours you go right ahead Shorty.”

A slow grin spreads across Richard's face. “I better go get ready then.”

“Can I help you dress?” Severin blurts.

“...Sure?” Richie agrees.

Severin snatches up one of Sebastian's shirts and all but carries the brunet out the door with an oddly gleeful look on his face. Richard squeals softly at the ex-soldier's enthusiasm.

Sebastian laughs softly and pulls out a suit for himself. “If you're going to blow each other make it quick!”

Richie merely giggles in response. Severin throws the smaller man over his shoulder 'for speed' and kicks open Richie's bedroom door.

Jim occupies his time waiting for Richard and Severin by fussing with Sebastian's tie and general appearance. “You'd smack my thighs if I made us late,” the scarred blond comments at last.

Jim pauses then his eyes glitter. “You don't hate that half as much as you pretend, and Richie's had a tough few days.”

“I don't like it when you go for my _thighs_ ,” Sebastian protests. “It really fucking stings.”

“You like it because you don't like it,” Jim responds calmly. He smooths Sebastian's eyebrows.

The blond looks up at his lover. “How does that make sense?”

“You like that I can make you do things you don't like, like bend over and take a spanking you didn't earn,” Jim drawls.

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Make that face all you want, Tiger, but you're the one who's hard as granite when I've made the back of your legs glow,” Jim says with satisfaction.

Sebastian growls softly and snatches the brunet to his chest. As Jim inhales quickly Sebastian brings his large palm down crisply against Jim's bottom and then both of the small man's thighs. “I'm not the only one who likes a good spanking,” Sebastian teases.

Jim squirms and holds Sebastian tightly as the stronger man rains down a number of firm smacks. “Brute,” Jim huffs, not at all displeased. 

Sebastian grins and nuzzles him. “You've got a cheek, the way you blister me.”

“Excuse you,” Jim grumbles, raising his bottom up for another slap, “I don't spank you anywhere near as hard as you punish me.”

Sebastian presses their noses together. “That's because you're naughtier,” he whispers.

Jim snorts. “It's because you're a pansy.”

“You're not going to be able to sit down for this dinner you're forcing us to go to,” Sebastian warns.

“You're going to have to suck my cock when we get home,” Jim counters.

Sebastian looks over the brunet's shoulder and gives Jim's bottom a final, rough squeeze as Richie and Severin step out of the actor's bedroom. “And _you're_ going to need to change because we've crumpled your suit, sweetheart,” Sebastian says with satisfaction.

Jim looks down at himself, sighs, and despite his erection moves away to follow Sebastian's advice. The blond snatches his wrist. Leaning close, Sebastian whispers, “And baby, if you're not ready to to go in fifteen minutes I'm going to bare your bum and let my brother see how much you like taking a trip over my lap.”

Jim pales, then colours, and the others give him a bemused look as he strides quickly through to the master bedroom.

“I hate you,” he grumbles on his return, well within the fifteen minute window.

“You do not,” Sebastian scoffs, grabbing Jim's lapel for a kiss.

Jim scowls and swats away the hand creasing his fresh outfit. “Maybe it's why I'm making you go for dinner with your mother.”

Sebastian's expression drops, then he takes another kiss and shoos the others out the door.

The group arrive at the restaurant before Lady Moran. Richie is happy for Severin to pull out his chair and grins when the blond slithers a hand quickly up the large slit in the side of the long skirt he likes greatly. Severin gives the milky thigh a squeeze, pecks Richard on the cheek, and pushes in the actor's seat.

Sebastian places a few fingers on the back of Jim's chair but the brunet shakes his head minutely. Normally the courtesy is welcome, especially in professional settings, but Jim feels a bit fussier this time. He might not be dressed like Richie but standing next to the two huge blonds Jim is unpleasantly reminded that he is likely to be mistaken for the girlfriend here.

“It's karma if you're too sore to sit down,” Sebastian teases very quietly before moving around the table to take a seat of his own.

“You're speaking like someone who's going to be on all fours tonight,” Jim murmurs.

Sebastian grins. “That's not a punishment, sweetheart.”

“It is when I make you sit at meetings the next day,” Jim threatens playfully.

Sebastian grimaces. “In that case, take Severin's arse as substitute.”

“Hey!” the other blond chuckles. Richie giggles too, but his mirth dries up as a tall blond woman approaches their table.

Following his gaze, the grins on the Morans' faces dwindle and they push back their chairs to greet their mother. Jim acknowledges her gracefully but Richie cannot help but swallow hard when Lady Moran kisses the air near his cheek. He relaxes marginally when she responds to Severin, “Ah, Richard the Girl! Like your sister's dreadful little comics. You young people.”

The first few introductions and volleys of small talk are otherwise inconsequential. However, Lady Moran is swiftly fixing her sharp gaze on the brunets and baring bright teeth. “So, how do you know my boys?”

“We work together,” Jim supplies easily.

The woman eyes him, clearly comparing his build to that of her strong, broad sons. “I see. In what capacity..?”

“A consulting company,” Jim responds crisply. “I do things with computers whilst your sons are occupied with more physically demanding tasks.”

Lady Moran fixes Sebastian a look, making the blond's jaw tense. “Of course. Dug his heels right in over his English degree but would much rather do the… dirty work.”

'Or the boss,' Severin mouths to his brother playfully. Sebastian grimaces. Without looking at either of them, Lady Moran flicks out her napkin and admonishes, “And don't think for a minute I believe you've been making proper use of that education of _yours_ , Severin Moran.”

“A-A-Actually, he does do stuff with wires and buildings,” Richard comments. “It's all a bit above my head, but as far as I know it's relevant to electrical engineering.”

Jim hides an amused look behind his hand whilst Lady Moran turns her head towards the younger brunet. “And what is it you do, dear? Are you a… consultant, too?”

Richie shakes his head. “I act,” he says carefully. “Mostly theatre, a bit of television. Mostly children's, you wouldn't recognise me.”

Lady Moran leans forward to respond, but Severin eyes a waitress and encourages her over enthusiastically.

“Drinks!” he exclaims. “What does everyone want to drink?”

Lady Moran makes a few snide comments about her sons' alcohol consumption and orders a large gin. The blond brothers grit their teeth and readily accept their scotch (Sebastian) and bourbon (Severin) when placed down. They drink at a pace that suggests they are keeping their wits about them, having Moriarty in a public place as they do, but are tempted to drown out their mother's voice with the spirits.

Jim acts as though he is not listening to the conversation by trying an expensive red wine which he deigns to share with his younger brother. Sebastian catches Jim's amused eyes and pouts ineffectively.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asks politely.

“Oh yes, we are absolutely _starving_ ,” Jim declares with a sharklike twinkle in his dark eyes.

“Would your party like to order starters or-”

“I'll start with the escargot,” Lady Moran declares. She snaps her menu closed.

Sebastian glowers at Jim, blaming the brunet for any length of time forced to remain in the woman's company. Jim orders for himself then gives the scarred blond a playful look, “And he'll have the ribs.”

Sebastian blinks. Jim never lets him have ribs. Jim cannot stand mess, much less messy eating in an extravagant setting.

Oblivious, Severin leans in and makes his own order before looking at Richie fondly. Richard touches the waitress' wrist lightly as she leaves. He orders a girly beverage that Jim rolls his eyes at.

Lady Moran takes control of the conversation for the table to her sons' chagrin. As soon as the appetisers arrive the men dive into them in order to be unable to respond. Lady Moran is familiar with her boys stuffing themselves silly. The effectiveness of her onslaught slaughtered, she finds Richard an easier target.

Richie stammers over his tempura, intimidated by how eyes the shape and set of the familiar blond brothers' are focused on him with piercing scrutiny. There's a sharp intelligence within the woman's gaze that uneasily reminds Richard of a playfully calculating Jim.

Severin rescues him with a, “Here, try this!” and a forkful of spiced meat thrust under Richie's nose. The little actor blinks, but the attention is not unwelcome. As Lady Moran opens questions to the table Severin makes a point of continually feeding Richard. The woman looks mildly exasperated, but a stray smile creeps across her face as she watches the pair bow heads together, their own faces smiling openly, as Severin and Richie quite forget their surroundings. They are quite lost in each other and the morsels of food they are sharing.

“Careful, Mother, that almost looks like approval,” Sebastian warns.

Lady Moran arches a fine brow. “I cannot enjoy my children's happiness?”

Sebastian scoffs, not entirely coldly. “You and I both know you better than that.”

She reaches over and pinches her elder son's nose. “Still growing into your manners, I see.”

Ordinarily Sebastian would glower at this familiar treatment, but he is very conscious of Jim's presence at his other side, taking in everything. Sebastian's ears turn a little hot and he tries to glare through his embarrassment. “I-”

Jim puts his hand over Sebastian's bicep. The bigger man's body heat warms Jim's fingers through the shirt. “Be respectful to your mother, Sebastian.”

The blond catches the way Lady Moran's teeth graze her lower lip as she holds back a smirk and he turns to give Jim a mildly sour look as his mother pets him commandingly.

Sebastian leans close to Jim's ear and lets his teeth press against the skin to indicate his unimpressed tone as the bigger man mutters, “ _This_ Mummy is going to pound your arse later, Daddy.”

Jim merely pulls back and gives a very self-satisfied smirk. He pushes away his soup bowl and pointedly ignores Sebastian by turning a smile upon Lady Moran. “You mentioned your latest charitable venture has you mixing with some rather interesting people. Why don't you tell us more about that?”

Sebastian narrows his eyes at Jim and wonders who the brunet could possibly be interested in. If the little prick thinks he is going to have Sebastian working alongside his mother for any length of time the brat has another thing coming.

Jim rolls his eyes and takes Sebastian's water glass to pour the blond some wine. Lady Moran launches into a diatribe that Jim nods along to intelligently, his arm brushing 'casually' against Sebastian's own.

Severin and Richard finally look out from their bubble as their plates are replaced with the next course. Lady Moran glances at her sons' choices then looks away with a poorly repressed expression of distaste.

They both ignore her. “Try this, princess,” Severin suggests to Richie. He carves up a mouthful of Caribbean beef and holds it to the brunet's lips. “I learnt to make something like this back on tour years ago.”

Jim watches Lady Moran's expression carefully. Sebastian has already told him that the Moran family lived in India for a time, so the resentful look the woman gives to the blond's lamb dish makes a sort of sense: she dislikes any indication that her boys had absorbed a taste for anything Indian. 

Jim supposes the mild glare Lady Moran directs at Severin's beef may indicate a distaste for anything foreign, but then again, she seemed to savour her snails earlier and she has not wrinkled her nose once at his accent.

She pushes pieces of venison around her plate.

Richie seems to be taking the meal in his stride. It is good for him, Jim supposes, to be exposed to something like normality, even if the Morans are not a shining example of a functional family unit. Whatever upsets Richard carried with him earlier regarding their own kin seem to have been put aside for the moment. His lips are swollen and red from the kick of his Cajun chicken and Richie is not blind to how Severin's gaze is fixed hungrily to this. Richard's eyes sparkle as he raises his brows at the blond encouragingly. Severin growls very softly and squeezes Richie's bare knee tightly under the table.

Jim feels an arm on his wrist.

“Sweetheart, remember to eat,” Sebastian murmurs gently.

Jim blinks slowly then nods. He cuts up his neglected swordfish and watches interestedly as Sebastian stiltedly attempts a reluctant conversation with Lady Moran.

“I suppose this is serious, then,” the woman comments.

Sebastian tenses and reaches closer to Jim. “My ...relationship? Yes.”

“He's the same one you've been quiet about for years, is he not?” Lady Moran supposes.

Sebastian swallows. “Yes.”

“You could have brought James along sooner,” his mother continues. “I have been wondering why you've been keeping him away.”

Jim begins, “Work commitments-” 

Lady Moran reaches over the table and taps his hand in rebuke. “You do not have to cover for him here, dear, I know what a useless philanderer my son is typically.”

Jim looks at Sebastian's tight jaw. “He's actually very-”

“Careful with you? I know, dear, I know,” Lady Moran continues on. “I can see there has been a change in him since you've gotten to know each other.”

Jim smiles despite Sebastian's cool posture. “Well yes, he is almost house trained.”

Sebastian turns around quickly. Whatever retort rears indignantly in his chest is doused by his mother's oddly affectionate laughter.

Jim merely smirks back at Sebastian and mirrors Lady Moran's earlier action by squeezing the blond's nose.

“Going to kill you all,” Sebastian mutters.

His mother swats his bicep lightly. “Don't scowl so; you'll ruin your looks.”

The clearing of plates around them distracts Severin enough to catch the tail of the conversation. He makes a face at his brother. “Might be a bit late for that, Mum.”

“You're not too old to have your dessert privileges revoked, young man,” Lady Moran warns. She brushes a reverent thumb over her other son's cheekbone, very conscious that Sebastian will shirk away from her touch upon his scars. Jim watches the exchange silently.

Richie accepts some pretty, architectural edible from a server and giggles at Severin. “You're the cutest.”

The ex solder widens his eyes at the pretty actor. “ _I'm_ cute?”

Richard grins and mouths Severin's ear briefly. “Your Ma still threatens to take away your pudding.”

“I know what I'll do with _your_ puddin', princess,” Severin growls back softly.

“Flirt,” Richie whispers back with a wink. He giggles again as something described as 'death by chocolate' is placed before the big blond. Severin pointedly shovels in a mouthful.

“Severin Moran, you are not an animal,” Lady Moran chides in rueful exasperation.

Severin swallows. His lips are already coated in ganache and sprinkled with chocolate shavings. “Sorry, Mum.”

She rolls her eyes. “I should have had you both adopted.”

Sebastian looks around with an appalled noise. “What did I do?”

“You know fine well that you are equally as bad as each other,” his mother responds archly.

“She's not wrong,” Jim teases.

Sebastian glowers.

For all their complaining, as the coffees arrive the Moran brothers seem fairly comfortable in their mother's company. She fusses over them and reprimands them dryly, but the blonds would, under extreme duress, admit that she shows affection for them. Jim would hate such attention upon himself, but he responds with a knowing expression when Sebastian maturely shoots him a look that thanks the brunet for his meddling.

Richie gets up and excuses himself to the lavatories. Lady Moran surprises the group by getting up and catching his bare arm. “I'll come with you,” she declares.

Richard blinks but accepts the company as he is steered towards the ladies' room. Lady Moran fills his uneasy silence with rapid conversation. He finds he does not mind. It keeps his mind from wandering as the woman prattles on through the cubicle walls, her jewellery clinking.

She talks about her sons as she and Richard lean over marble sinks for sweet smelling handwash. It's a level of intimacy he is unfamiliar with: the only mother of a lover Richie has ever known is the one he shared with Jim.

Whatever relationship the Moran twins have with Lady Moran, Richard does not hate her company.

“Dear, your mascara...”

Richard stills quickly as Lady Moran takes his face in her hand and smears away a dark smudge near his eye. She smiles and pulls away as though the favour was nothing, a natural intimacy between them.

Richie follows the woman back to the table feeling dazed.

Sebastian curls his arm comfortably around Richard as the others get up to leave, the bill already settled. “Alright, Shorty?” he asks affectionately.

Richie curls his face towards Sebastian's warm chest then freezes. Sebastian seems to realise their mistake at the same moment. The pair look back towards Lady Moran swiftly.

She rolls her sharp eyes. “Really, children.” Lady Moran pokes the other side of Sebastian's chest. “You think I do not remember that you and your brother were always particularly good at sharing your toys?”

Severin lets out a choke of nervous laughter before Jim stands scarily straight. The consulting criminal takes Sebastian's wrist tightly. 

“A toy, am I?” Jim questions ominously just within the big man's hearing. Sebastian swallows warily.

Lady Moran can read plenty in Jim's brittle posture. “Oh dear,” she chortles unkindly. “I think you might get put in your place tonight, Sebastian.”

The muscular man blushes uncomfortably. Severin exchanges a look with his brother but does not quite feel brave enough to quip.

Jim twists Sebastian's wrist a little. “Too right he's in trouble. Kiss your mother, Sebastian, it's time I got you home.”

“Why am I always in trouble?” the scarred blond protests, but he does as ordered. He doesn't hate it terribly when his mother embraces him in a cloud of familiar perfume.

“Because you're pretty when you pout,” teases Severin.

“You think your brother's the only one who's getting taught their place as my toy tonight?” Jim asks as they leave Lady Moran's earshot. "My _pet_?"

Severin swallows. “You mean Richie, right?”

“I do not mean Richard. My baby brother knows his place perfectly well, don't you little one?” Jim responds crisply.

Richie gives Severin an amused, unkind look. “Of course I do, Daddy,” the actor states sweetly.

Jim takes his brother's chin warmly. “Good pet.”

Richard beams.

Jim turns and gives Severin a wicked look. “Speaking of which, I'll be having something waiting for you when we get home.”

The muscled brute whitens as Jim pulls out a phone and composes a text. The brunet grins cruelly as he stabs the 'send' button.

Severin drags his feet as he reluctantly follows the others to the car. Sebastian pulls his brother inside. “ _Get in_. You don't want to get yourself any more trouble.”

Richie suddenly pouts and pounces on his own twin's lap. “You should have a seatbelt on,” Jim scolds. “What is it?”

“Sev and Sebby are getting their bottoms smacked when we get home, aren't they?” Richard asks.

Jim gives the boys an amused look. The much larger twins cringe in on themselves, ears turning an identical shade of pink. “Imminently,” Jim agrees.

Richie bites his lip. “What about me? Y-You said I was _good_.”

Jim arches a brow knowingly. “Is someone jealous? Do you want a hot, sore, little bottom, baby?”

“Please,” Richard whines.

Jim smirks and taps his brother's nose. “I plan to have fun with you, don't worry. Now put your seatbelt on or Daddy will have to punish you instead of rewarding you.”

Richie does not need to be told twice.

Despite Sebastian's wise advice, Severin takes his sweet time leaving the car. He has had the odd slap on the ass or punch around the skull from Jim before, but Severin has never really been _punished_ , even when Jim was a bit less keen on sharing Richie.

The prospect of receiving a painful bottom from the petite but psychotic criminal twists Severin's belly. Sebastian says nothing, but gives his brother's bicep a squeeze.

“Boys, stop dawdling,” Jim warns.

Sebastian swallows and jogs after him obediently, biting a scarred lip as Jim gives the big blond's side a pet. “M'sorry,” Seb mutters.

“Oh, you're going to be, little boy,” Jim teases with a smirk. Sebastian's face heats attractively, and the muscled man cannot help but smile shyly at the hungry look it ignites in Jim's eyes.

Sebastian notices one of Jim's lackeys waiting in the lobby. The blond tenses; his peripheral vision tells him that Severin is finally distracted from their imminent punishment too.

Jim approaches the young criminal fearlessly and thrusts out his hand. The Moran brothers look on wonderingly as Jim receives a box. Richard takes one glance at it, grins, and gives Severin a distinctly unsettling look.

“Why am I suddenly terrified?” Severin mutters to his big brother.

“Because our bitch is a sadistic little cunt?” Sebastian mutters back.

Jim turns back as though he has heard their exchange. His eyes glitter frighteningly, but he merely jerks his head towards the home he shares with Richie and Sebastian. “Get inside, boys.”

The ex soldiers swallow and obey nervously.

Jim tugs Richard's hair as they step over the threshold. “Your neck is far too bare, darling.”

Richard smiles as though this comment is perfectly anticipated. “Yes, Daddy,” he agrees, bouncing through to his own bedroom.

Sebastian doesn't understand the exchange at first, but his stomach jolts with sudden clarity as Jim strokes a mocking finger over Sebastian's Adam's apple. 

“Go get your collar, Tiger,” Jim purrs.

Fear and excitement spin in Sebastian's chest. He glances back at Severin, who seemingly hasn't heard, judging by the lack of derision on his handsome face. “Jimmy, _please_ ,” Sebastian whines.

“Oh, your brother won't be in any position to judge you,” Jim promises.

Sebastian blinks and looks down at the box in Jim's hand. Really? Sebastian looks back at his brother, who is now staring back with a confused frown.

“Are… Are you serious about him?” Sebastian asks quietly.

Jim raises his brows. “Don't get jealous, darling. Yours is far prettier; I picked it out personally; had it handmade just for you.”

Sebastian's lips twitch. “But you think he's special...”

“I think he's part of this and needs to learn his place. Whether he becomes an integral part of our family is yet to be seen, but you are wholly irreplaceable, Sebastian.”

The blond swallows, feeling needy and ridiculous, but grasping Jim's sleeve all the same. ' _Promise_?' beg blue eyes.

“ _Irreplaceable_ , Sebastian,” Jim repeats. He pats the taller man's bottom firmly. “Go get your collar.”

Sebastian nods and avoids his brother's gaze before disappearing into the master bedroom. Severin has moments to process Jim's order before the brunet shepherds him after Sebastian, the box's corner digging into Severin's back.

Sebastian deliberately keeps his own back turned as he kneels to delve in a bedside drawer. His neck and ears are hot and he is very grateful to hear Richie's small feet racing into the room.

Richard dives onto the bed with a giggle. Sebastian looks over to see the brunet has discarded his outer clothing. Those cotton briefs have been swapped for a far more Richie-like cut out lace teddy whilst one of the brat's favourite collars glitters around Richard's pale throat.

Severin stares. He's never seen Richie in a collar before. The little minx seems totally at ease in the accessory, a confidence in his place and his beauty that quite dries up Severin's mouth.

“Sebastian,” Jim prompts quietly.

The big blond makes a mild grumbling noise in his throat, but Sebastian holds his hands above a bowed head and stiff neck. Severin watches with raised brows as Jim fastens what is evidently a collar around _Sebastian's_ throat. Big, tough, deadly Sebastian, huffing softly as Jim runs a thumb affectionately over the blond's thick neck.

__Jim pets Sebastian's head and the blond stands, turning to face his brother but visibly not comfortable meeting Severin's gaze. The other blond stares at the collar. Richie's is a soft velvet studded with what are likely real diamonds, not rhinestones or crystals. Sebastian's is not nearly so pretty: it fits _him_. Severin has seen his brother's favourite gun-holsters enough to recognise the tough shark leather which snugly grips Sebastian's broad throat._ _

__Seb clears his throat defensively, expecting a smart retort._ _

__Instead Severin swallows. “Suits you,” is all he says._ _

__Sebastian's head jerks back softly, evidently taken aback by the compliment. “Th… Thanks?” he mutters._ _

__Jim pats Sebastian's bottom lightly and pushes the bigger man towards the bed. They exchange a glance which declares it is Severin's turn to receive the contents of the box. Sebastian bites his lip and gets comfortable on the bed, smiling as Richie leaps atop him and wriggles close._ _

__Severin looks distinctly nervous as Jim approaches. The blond's gaze drops to the box anxiously._ _

__“Strip and get on your knees,” Jim orders._ _

__Severin's stomach tightens at once. Mr Moriarty does not sound cross, just commanding, but Severin remembers the dark promise in the man's words earlier. It chilled Severin. He glances uneasily to the bed, embarrassed. Sebastian has seen Severin _soundly_ thrashed plenty of times growing up, but Richard hasn't. Severin feels distinctly uncomfortable about being put in his place before the little brunet he is so protective of._ _

__Richie surprisingly does not look disappointed in him. He is eying Jim's box with an interest Severin does not understand. Uneasily, the blond reaches for his shirt buttons and begins to obey Jim's instructions._ _

__It feels cold in the room when Severin is undressed, but he's pretty sure his gooseflesh is from the way the others stare at him. He feels the carpet dig into his knees and feels silly at how his stomach flutters as Jim's expensive shoes tread towards him._ _

__Jim opens the box, and Severin feels his face bloom deep red. He casts his gaze down embarrassedly, but merely catches sight of the pink blush atop his strong chest._ _

__Jim runs mocking fingers across Severin's throat, smirking at how the bigger man flinches. “Rather plainer than my other pets', but it'll do to teach you your lesson tonight, won't it?”_ _

__Severin swallows and unconsciously lifts his jaw to make it easier for Jim to fasten the strip of black leather around his throat._ _

__“What, no fight?” Jim teases._ _

__Severin feels his face flame harder. He doesn't say anything._ _

__“Moran,” Jim prompts._ _

__“Shut up, Boss,” the blond whines._ _

__Jim raises his brows and yanks the bigger man roughly by the new collar. “Manners, toy. Daddy's already going to have to spank you today.”_ _

__Severin squirms. He hates that he is being spoken to thus in front of Richard: _he_ wants to speak that way to _Richie_. He wants Richard to respect him as a top. And it's fucking embarrassing being told off this way in front of Sebastian too, regardless of Seb's own proclivities. And yet…_ _

__Fuck, Severin cannot help but cast his eyes down, posture reluctantly slipping into admonished. He bites his lip._ _

__Jim recognises the win. He pats Severin's head. “Get up and bend over my bed. I'm going to remind you and your brother who's in charge here, pet.”_ _

__Severin sighs but stands easily. He's not going to embarrass himself further by protesting a whipped arse in front of Richie. _Especially_ not when Richard begs Severin so often to smack his little bottom _hard_._ _

__Jim snaps his fingers. “Join your brother, Sebastian.”_ _

__The other blond bites his lip but reluctantly untangles from Richie and pulls down his trousers. Sebastian's toes curl unconsciously as Jim reaches out and strokes the big man's broad back._ _

__“Richie,” Jim breathes._ _

__“Yes, Daddy?” the little actor chirps._ _

__“Fetch me your hairbrush, there's a good pet.”_ _

__Sebastian drops his face into the bedding and groans. Jim laughs unsympathetically and squeezes the big man's bottom lightly._ _

__“It's not a punishment if you enjoy it, Tiger,” Jim teases._ _

__Richie skips over with the heavy-backed brush. Severin is uncertain how to feel about the sight._ _

__Jim takes the hairbrush and strokes it tauntingly over each bared bottom. Severin is more tanned overall, but his cheeks appear more starkly white when framed by such golden skin._ _

__Jim soundly strikes each exposed bottom in turn. Sebastian does not bother to hold back his usual gasps and grunts, taking his spanking with dignity but without absolute silence. Jim pulls him up momentarily by the collar for a kiss and Sebastian accept it without qualms, moaning unreservedly when Jim continues to blister his pink bottom afterwards._ _

__Severin is less open about his suffering as he holds himself down stoically beneath the punishing brush. It's been many years since he has last had his bottom heated by such an implement, and Severin is far from eager to admit its strong sting. Jim whips the brush down over Severin's upturned red cheeks and purrs playful taunts which make the painful, humiliating chastisement more difficult to bear._ _

__Richard settles on the bed facing the Moan brothers and watches their spanking with rapturous interest. Though jealous, Richie takes Sebastian's big hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. Seb smiles back, but Severin turns his face away quickly as Richard reaches out for him._ _

__“I think he's shy,” Jim teases._ _

__Richard holds out a palm for the brush. “May I?”_ _

__Jim smiles and easily hands it over, grinning at the way Severin stiffens. Jim sweeps back and glides across to Sebastian, dropping to his knees to press comforting kisses into the hot, painful skin of the big man's bared bottom._ _

__“There, now, that reminded you of your place, didn't it?” Jim drawls._ _

__Sebastian blushes and rolls his eyes, gasping softly as he pushes his aching bottom up closer to Jim's face._ _

__Jim slaps Sebastian's cheek lightly with an open palm. “You want Daddy's cock in you, darling? Will you take it like a good little toy?”_ _

__Sebastian buries his face in his thick arms and grunts in embarrassed agreement._ _

__Jim swats him with increased firmness. “Sebastian..?”_ _

__“Fuck me hard,” the blond mumbles. He raises his hips softly._ _

__“Good boy.” Jim reaches over Sebastian for their lube and prepares the big blond with more care than the continued scolding shows likely._ _

__Meanwhile, Richard has accepted back his hairbrush and is taking it to a surprised Severin's own, sore, bottom._ _

__“Does it sting, army boy?” Richie questions._ _

__Severin squirms reluctantly. The situation is outside of his experience and dammit, Richie spanks harder than _The Boss_._ _

__“I- asked- you- a- _question_ , Severin Moran,” Richard scolds, emphasising his chastisement with a series of firm swats._ _

__Severin gasps and bites his lip. As the smacks get harder still, he reluctantly admits, “Yeah! It's fuckin' stings, alright?”_ _

__“Is that attitude you're giving me, Rinn?” Richie warns playfully._ _

__Severin hisses as his bottom explodes in pain beneath a barrage of terribly harsh spanks. “Ah! Fuck! _Fuck_! I'll behave, you little animal, alright?”_ _

__“That doesn't seem very _respectful_...” Richard sings out, reaching down to colour his lover's thighs dark pink._ _

__Jim looks over and tuts, standing with a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and his blond's legs spread around his own. Jim takes his other hand from Sebastian's hip and picks up the lube, holding it out to Richard._ _

__“I think he'll learn some respect once you teach him that just because you let him bugger you does not mean he's not bottom of the food chain in here,” Jim states._ _

__Richard smirks and dips his fingers in the lube, trailing it in a stripe between Severin's throbbing cheeks. “Is that what you need, army boy? My cock in your ruby red arse?”_ _

__Severin blushes deeply, but cannot deny that the words make his wet cock twitch. He is too embarrassed to find words of his own, so he reaches back and pulls Richard against him. Richie gets the signal instantly and grins as he starts to prepare the bigger man's opening._ _

__Sebastian looks around in surprise and interest as Richard stretches and mounts Severin. Jim grins and bites Seb's shoulder. “Am I not keeping your interest, pet?”_ _

__Sebastian groans and arches his back, bringing Jim closer then wrapping the shorter man's arms tight around his middle. “You can't blame me for enjoying the view, but I'm _definitely_ still thinking about you,” the blond promises._ _

__Jim rolls his eyes and snaps his hips. “ _You're mine_ ,” he reiterates, his grip blissfully tight under Sebastian's ribs. The blond groans and agrees eagerly, his arousal soaking through the duvet into their mattress._ _

__Richard kicks Severin's legs very far apart to make it easier to take the bigger man. Severin's burning bottom feels hot against his own skin and it turns Richie on enough to say so. Severin is humiliated by the observation, but it doesn't stop him being rock hard as he raises his hips up encouragingly. Richard slams into him hard and at speed._ _

__Jim trails a hand down to Sebastian's groin. “Do you like being my pet, Tiger?”_ _

__Sebastian makes a guttural noise of agreement and pleasure, thrusting happily into Jim's small hand. “M'all yours,” Sebastian pants._ _

__“Excuse you, mine as well,” Richard corrects, not slowing his punishing pace in the slightest._ _

__Sebastian bites his lip as Severin too turns a possessive gaze on him. “Oh hey, let's not turn this into some fucked up Mother's Day thing now,” he mutters._ _

__“Oh Mommy, don't you _want_ Daddy to get you pregnant?” Jim teases. Sebastian really wants to protest the embarrassing remark, but Jim is a bloody skillful little bastard, and to the blond's humiliation Jim finds Sebastian howling and spilling hard over his hand._ _

__Jim raises his brows and takes back his dripping palm, continuing to rock his hips firmly as he licks Sebastian's seed from his hand. “Why Sebastian, that's very telling,” Jim teases._ _

__Sebastian groans and closes his eyes as Jim hammers into him. With a possessive growl Jim spills inside of him. He kisses Sebastian's spine softly then eases out. Sebastian makes to wriggle up onto the bed further, but Jim stops him._ _

__“Ah ah,” scolds the brunet. “You'll lie on your back with a pillow under your raw bum and your legs in the air. I want to look at you whilst we see if we've made ourselves a baby.”_ _

__Sebastian blushes even darker than Severin has been. “ _Jim_ ,” the scarred blond protests weakly._ _

__Jim raises his brows and tugs Sebastian's thick collar. “What's the pecking order here, Mummy?”_ _

__Sebastian sighs. “You're in charge, Daddy.”_ _

__“Clever pet,” Jim praises. He sits at Sebastian's side and lovingly strokes an elevated thigh as they watch Severin be soundly buggered by Richard. The blond seems deeply embarrassed by the roar of pleasure he makes as he cums from nothing but Richie's cock crashing against his prostate, but Richard gives the big blond a kiss._ _

__“That's a good bitch, army boy,” Richard teases._ _

__“I'm going to remember that the next time I've you bent over my thigh,” Severin gasps._ _

__Richie grins and gives the big blond another kiss. “I hope you do. I love it when you're rough with me.”_ _

__Severin tries to retort, but his words are caught away as Richard brings up the pace even further. The little actor fucks Severin hard, and the blond is almost screaming when Richard fills him._ _

__Richie instantly drops to the floor and sticks his nose up Severin's slick bottom. The blond cries out in alarm, but he cannot help but pant desperately as Richard greedily licks away his own pleasure and a considerable amount of flavoured lube._ _

__Jim watches then snaps his fingers when Richard finally surrenders Severin's sensitive hole. “Greedy thing,” Jim praises._ _

__Richie grins and crawls knowingly to Jim's lap. The older twin grips him with arousing firmness._ _

__“Didn't I promise you a hot little bottom for being such a good pet?” Jim teases._ _

__Richard beams as Severin pulls him down over Jim's lap by the collar. “Oh yes, Daddy, you did.”_ _

__Severin turns his face to the side and presses his cheek against Sebastian's bare thigh. “Nice collar,” he murmurs._ _


	6. April 23rd St George's Day

Easter and most of April passes in a blur of dubious edibles, sex toys and one very memorable Easter Bunny Richie outfit. The four grow increasingly comfortable with each other, but things rarely remain predictable for the boys. Ordinarily it is Jim who likes to give their routines a good shake and a kick across the room for good measure, but sometimes even Sebastian is culpable.

A giggling Richard and a very handsey Severin let themselves in late one night and stiffen to find their counterparts standing looking on disapprovingly.

Richie swallows. He does not technically have a curfew, but he knows that look on his big brother's face well enough.

“What time do you call this, little boy?” Jim scowls.

Richard bites his lip, instantly sobering a little. Behind him, Severin pushes the door closed behind them quietly, hoping his meekness with avoid furthering Jim's ire.

“U-um, sorry, Daddy,” Richie begins.

Jim narrows sparkling eyes and snaps his fingers very pointedly. Richard flinches his shoulders and detaches himself from Severin. The little actor slinks towards Jim meekly.

The older brunet grips his little brother's jaw. “Sebastian and I have been waiting up for you,” Jim growls softly.

Richie feels his stomach flutter. He dips his gaze submissively and chews his bottom lip a little before mumbling another apology.

“ _Anything_ could happen to you out this late,” Sebastian adds with a teasing smirk.

Jim takes a handful of Richard's hair and tugs it playfully. “There are all sorts of scoundrels out at this hour, don't you know that, little boy?”

“Speaking of which,” Sebastian purrs in a sultry, dangerous voice.

Severin feels his brother and Mr Moriarty turn their sharp gazes on him. His stomach flips. “N… Not that bad, am I?” Severin tries to reply.

“Positively _wicked_ ,” Jim rebuffs. He sniffs and tosses his jaw towards his twin. “What sort of influence are you on my precious brother?”

Severin swallows and flounders as he looks between the three of them. “Obviously I kept him safe, I-”

Jim snaps his fingers again. “I've heard enough.” He turns arrogantly towards Sebastian. “What do you think we should do with this creature?”

Sebastian licks his lips in a way that gives Severin chills. “Oh, I've got a few ideas,” the older Moran declares.

Jim gives Severin a look that provokes something part fear and part arousal deep in the ex soldier's chest. Seeing it, Jim then turns and pinches Richie's ear. “Mine and Sebastian's room this instant, little boy.”

Richie bats wide eyes and dives off obediently, tripping over his trainers a little due to his state of insobriety. Severin watches after the little brunet nervously.

“You needn't stand there like that, Severin Moran, you've got a red arse coming your way too,” Sebastian declares.

“ _What_?” Severin yelps before he thinks to regulate his tone.

Sebastian and Jim both give him a predatory look, and the ex soldier knows there is no escaping his announced fate. It makes his stomach jolt and even as his ears turn pink he can feel his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight.

“N… No way,” Severin gasps out.

Sebastian crosses the space between them and grabs for Severin's leather jacket. The older brother's eyes glitter. “I get the feeling you'll run your mouth less once I've made your arse hurt from a good spanking.”

Severin juts his lip bravely and shakes his head. “Don't… You don't talk to me like that,” he tries to bluff.

Sebastian snorts derisively and gives a cruel little smirk that gets Jim harder than the barrel of an AK47. Severin swallows as Sebastian yanks him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

“Don't I, bro?” Sebastian purrs.

Severin tries to hook a hand over his brother and tug it away, reaching up simultaneous to push at Sebastian's face. The older Moran chuckles unsympathetically, anticipating the move and throwing Severin hard into the wall. Severin's breath falls out in a firm gasp and he lets go of Sebastian's arm to reach back and try to break some of the impact.

Sebastian pushes Severin's thighs further apart with two quick little kicks. “Bad boy,” Sebastian growls. “You'd best do as I tell you...”

“You're- ow,” Severin huffs as Sebastian grabs him firmly, “you're not gonna… Not going to spank me in front of of Richie, alright? Not properly. I refuse.”

Sebastian reaches down and snatches at his brother's genitals, which aren't complaining in the least. “I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, 'Rinn.”

Severin hates how his dick betrays him but cannot help but acknowledge that Sebastian's hand on him like this feels good. He smells good. Severin's fingers trail down his big brother's throat as he acknowledges how much he _likes_ being this close to Sebastian.

“Didn't I tell you to get through to my bedroom and get naked, Sevvy?” Sebastian scolds near his brother's face. Severin is tempted to lean forwards and capture Sebastian's lower lip but that would be too much like letting the bastard win.

“Get fucked,” Severin responds with as much ire as he can force out. Sebastian raises his eyebrows and grins.

“ _Bad boy_ ,” Sebastian repeats, doing funny things to Severin's groin. “I tell you to do something, kid, you do it. I think you need to be punished, don't you?”

“Fuck off,” Severin says more quietly.

Sebastian smiles and turns to look over his shoulder. “Do you hear how he speaks to me, Jim?”

The brunet tisks. “It's as you've said, Sebby: bad boys need to be punished.”

Severin gapes a little. He wants to tell them _both_ to fuck off, but he's not quite that brave. Mr Moriarty still scares him, even though he has seen the smaller man submit to Sebastian a number of times.

Sebastian notes the upper hand and swings his brother away from the wall, giving the blond a shove towards the master bedroom. Severin staggers a few steps in that direction then stands his ground. “I said no, Seb.”

Sebastian runs his blue eyes over the other muscled blond. “I'm not seeing anything here that suggests I should; do you, Jim?”

Mr Moriarty steps closer and Severin cannot help but shrink in on himself a little. The criminal consultant's cold eyes dance. “I'd say he wants what's owed to him, darling.”

Sebastian quirks his lips at his brother. “Didn't sound like a pardon to me. _Bedroom_ , now.”

Severin wants to resist, but the part of him that doesn't has taken control of his legs.

Sebastian circles around and steps into the bedroom before him. The smirking blond takes a seat on the bed near Richard, who has already shed his trainers and jeans and jacket. The bedroom light catches on the shiny fabric of Richie's panties and Severin doesn't know how to feel about that hard cock.

“Stop taking your sweet time and bring your arse over here, 'Rinn,” Sebastian orders.

Severin wants to argue, wants to insist _no fucking way_ , but Mr Moriarty shepherds him inside with a painful slap to his bum and closes the door behind them.

Severin does not know how to respond. He's instantly kind of embarrassed and he can't look at Richie even though he knows the brunet is staring at him in aroused fascination.

“Severin Moran, quit arsing around,” Sebastian warns.

Jim pushes the blond in the small of his back. “Bad boys get punished,” the brunet teases. “You keep my baby brother out late and get him a spanked bottom it's only fair you get the same, Moran.”

Severin shifts his weight uneasily. Ordinarily he'd be looking at that hungry light in Richard's eyes predating a spanking, but this time he just can't. He drags his feet over to his big brother slowly.

Jim swoops over to his own twin and his fingers are looped around the satin material of Richie's panties before the little actor can do much more than squeal and spin around with an encouraging groan.

Sebastian takes a firm grip of Severin's wrists and tugs him over his lap with a terse, “Get over my knees.”

Severin fidgets as his brother starts taking down his trousers. Besides them Jim has already started to warm Richie's bare bottom. The little actor yelps, hisses and giggles, writhing against his twin with a wry, “Ouch, Daddy, no...”

Severin grits his teeth and reaches around to still Sebastian's hand. “This isn't happening.”

Blue eyes stare him down. “Be quiet. I don't want to hear a word.” Sebastian takes back his arm and uses it to reposition his younger brother satisfactorily. He yanks Severin's wrists into a safe position on the ex soldier's back. “You speak when you are spoken to. Otherwise, shut up and take your punishment.”

Severin glares, but the firm grip Sebastian has on him is comforting. His brother shifts his thighs a little to accommodate Severin's traitorously hard cock and the younger Moran sighs.

He gives a small nod.

Sebastian pulls back a big hand and brings it down immediately with enough force to take Severin's breath away. Sebby hasn't smacked him like this in a long time.

Severin winces as Sebastian calmly delivers a volley of further burning, heavy smacks. Half a protest rises to Severin's tongue but he refuses to voice it: asking for mercy before the others goes against everything Severin is comfortable with and…

Mmm, it's been a while since Seb touched him so passionately. Severin pushes his pink bottom up into Sebastian's touch and tells himself the others are far too busy together to notice.

Sebastian gives his brother's warm buttocks a squeeze. “Ouch, your arse is looking sore, Sev. Are you ready to apologise?”

Severin's head shoots up and he casts his brother a belligerent look. He is certainly not going to apologise for an imaginary crime.

Sebastian raises his brows and waits. Severin snorts and looks away, feeling his face flame a little knowing he is about to get punished further. “Fuckin' sexual deviants. I'm sayin' nothing,” Severin grumbles softly.

Sebastian laughs darkly and picks up the force of his blows, leaving berry coloured fingerprints upon his little brother's skin. “I'm not going to stop until your cheeks are dark red and you know it, don't you?” Sebastian drawls. “Do it right now.”

“Fuck off,” Severin protests. He can hear Richie's spanking has slowed, quietened, beside them. Mr Moriarty obviously wants to listen to Sebastian's response to this refusal.

Severin fills with embarrassment as Sebby thrashes him hard. Groaning, Severin kicks his legs and clenches his jaw. The sound of Sebastian harshly slapping his bottom sounds very loud and Severin's stomach flips knowing that Richie and Mr Moriarty can hear it.

A fierce smack to Sev's burning skin makes him wail abruptly and he feels himself burn with shame. Sebastian gives him a quick, comforting squeeze (which admittedly hurts, but it's a welcome break to let him catch his breath) then continues trying to set Severin's sorry bottom on fire.

Severin blurts out an apology. It's a little premature -he could take more- but he knows his brother when he's like this.

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian snorts and spanks harder. “Just because you've apologise does not mean I'm going to stop. I'm not here to forgive. I'm here to tan this arse of yours raw.”

Severin's dick pulses even as the swats make him gasp and whimper. He doesn't even notice what Moriarty and Richie are upto besides him. He just focuses on the burning ache and the rub of Seb's rough clothing against his bare skin.

Severin can't take much more like this. He shifts up on his toes and tries to squirm away from the breathtaking blows. 

“I'm just going to spank you harder if you keep trying to move away,” Sebastian warns sternly, but he eases off a bit in ferocity and moves his hand to a paler part of Severin's flesh. The chastised blond sighs in relief, feeling a bit dizzy from the blood pooling to his head in this uncomfortable position.

Sebastian pinches his twin's bottom again and Severin is certain he is going to be left with a thumb-sized, purple bruise. “The next time I tell you to get over here you had better get over here immediately, understood?” Sebastian growls.

Severin grunts and nods quickly. He yelps as Seb smacks him harshly and snarls, “Verbal, Sev, come on.”

Severin huffs and tosses his head a little bitterly. “Sorry. Yeah,” he mutters, hating himself but kind of loving his lack of self-control. He wouldn't back down this easily for just anyone, but he trusts Seb.

Sebastian gives a final flurry of slaps, but only the last one has any real sting. “Okay, that's enough,” he announces. His brother breathes a sigh of relief then bites his lip, frowning at his submission and the telltale smears of precome that are about to be apparent of Sebby's legs.

Sebastian lets go of his twin's hands and rubs the wrists to get the blood circulating again. “Pull your pants on,” he orders with gruff affection. “Lie on your belly with your partner in crime here and don't think for a second about touching your hard cock.”

Severin looks across at the others and quickly feels his face flame. Richie has tear tracks down his face and Mr Moriarty's fingers in his bum, but Sev feels humiliated by allowing himself to be taken in hand thus. He does not know how to feel about the ravenous, desirous looks the dark-haired pair give him.

Sebastian leans over and slowly bites his brother's shoulder. “You don't deserve to have your arse fucked. I'm putting you to bed plugged.”

Severin raises his gaze to the ceiling at how his prick instantly twitches. “You got something that fits?”

Mr Moriarty snorts. “You're not _that_ different in size from your brother.”

“Daddy here's bought me a _lot_ of toys,” Sebastian agrees matter-of-factly. Severin wonders at how his brother can confidently admit such submission and watches as Sebastian takes something shiny from the bedside drawer.

Jim passes Sebastian the lube and watches possessively as Sebastian throws Severin's strong legs apart. Severin squeezes his eyes closed for an instant, gripping himself tightly to stop his leaking cock twitching.

“Hey. Don't make me cage that,” Sebastian warns.

“Don't make me cum without touching me,” Severin mutters into the bedding.

His big brother's lips quirk. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Severin responds.

Sebastian hums in disbelief and grabs for his brother's hips. “Give us your arse here, 'Rinn.”

The lube is cold and the chrome plug is even colder. Sebastian rolls Severin over onto his back and his gaze is warmer than the ex soldier's swollen bottom. 

Sebastian throws a quick kiss down on his brother's abdomen then pulls Severin close by the scalp. “You're gonna suck me.”

Severin is tempted to protest, but he knows the play spanking that would result might just make him cry, so he settles for softly biting Seb's thigh before obeying.

Sebastian's big, warm hand closing affectionately around the back of Severin's neck feels like heaven.

Afterwards Severin reclines on his side and focuses on the taste of his big brother in his mouth. Sebastian gives Severin's straining cock a sympathetic look but merely wipes his brother's mouth gently and turns to the side to give Jim a kiss.

They pull apart slowly and Mr Moriarty also gives Severin's arousal an amused, sympathetic look. “Sorry, pet. Sebby's in charge tonight,” the brunet teases.

He stands and swats Richie's purple bottom lightly before pushing away from the bed. “I'm going to get _you_ a washcloth. Don't even think about sucking your boyfriend off.”

Richard pouts. He blinks as Sebastian takes his face in his hands. “Listen to him. You've seen me use a switch.”

Richie's eyes widen and he considers the current state of his bottom. Hereluctantly agrees to behave.

Sebastian and Jim chuckle and disappear into the bathroom together.

“Does Sebby often treat you like that?” Richie asks.

Severin instinctively reaches back to self-consciously cover his hot, sore bottom. “No,” the blond responds gruffly, flicking his narrowed gaze away in petulant embarrassment.

Richard smirks a little and darts closer to nuzzle the bigger man. “I'm not teasing you,” the brunet reassures. “I know you could still beat my arse just as easily as Seb can after Jimmy smacks him.”

Severin tilts his head in reserved contemplation. “You don't think that lickin' makes me a bitch?”

Richie rolls his eyes. “I know his spankings hurt. You know I do.”

Severin stretches out uneasily. “Yeah, but he doesn't spank as hard as I do, you told me. And-”

Richard pinches Severin's red bottom, thankfully not over any bruises. “Just because you spank harder doesn't mean a smacking from Seb doesn't _hurt_.”

Severin winces, and he would give Richie a throbbing bottom of his own for such daring normally, but right now the big blond merely glares shyly.

“There's nothing wrong with liking someone assert a bit of dominance over you,” Richard says tartly.

Severin has the sense not to say anything along the lines of, ' _It's different for you: you're little and pretty_.' Richard gives him a knowing look anyway and Sev looks away uncomfortably.

“I liked seeing Seb hurt you,” Richie says candidly. “I liked how you liked it.”

Severin pushes himself to his feet.

Richard rolls his eyes and darts up to take Severin's jaw in his hands pointedly. Sev stiffens, only just holding back the instinct to throw Richie's hands aside before they touch him.

Richard holds Severin's gaze pointedly. “I'm still going to let you do bad things to me in the future, army boy.”

The blond's expression flickers. “You don't-”

“'Rinn,” Richie says, pushing his forehead up against Severin's, “it was hot. Earlier. Seeing you get blistered from your twin just like I do. It doesn't make what we do together any less hot. I still want you to top me in the future, you idiot.”

Severin's lips twitch and he swats Richard's swollen buttocks lightly. “Watch that mouth of yours,” the blond says softly.

Richie smiles. “Maybe you should put yours on mine. Help me out.”

Severin scoffs but puts a large hand on Richard's lower back and holds the small actor close as he presses their lips together. Jim returns from the bathroom as the couple kiss and smirks at the pair.

“What a sight you two make.”

Severin leans back a little, grimacing, but holds Richie close. “I don't need to hear how pretty my red bottom looks, Boss. Honestly.”

Jim's lips spread predatorily as he wipes his twin clean. “Full of yourself, are you, Moran?”

The blond groans. “I didn't mean-”

Jim fetches silk pyjamas from a drawer and grins over his shoulder. “Relax. I know Sebastian doesn't normally spank you with an audience.”

Severin's posture loosens. With a wry raise of a brow he asks, “Are you taking pity, M?”

Jim chuckles. “Seb's always in a funny mood at this time of year. I'm certain you've had your share of it before.”

Severin gives a soft, rueful laugh in response. “Oh, I certainly have. Still. It should peak tomorrow and then settle back down. Thank fuck.” He squeezes his uncomfortable dick.

Richie looks between the pair with confusion. “What's tomorrow?”

“Saint George's Day,” Jim says slowly, as though he knows the date but has not yet interpreted why the day unsettles Sebastian every year.

Severin looks towards the bathroom door. “Let's not mention it. It's one thing when he's a bit more forceful than usual but it's no good for any of us if we put him in a bad mood.”

Jim chuckles softly. “Especially you, at the moment. You're going to be eating breakfast standing up if you spill that in your sleep.”

Severin grimaces. “You're not funny.”

“Why doesn't Sebastian like St George's Day?” Richard asks quietly, glancing quickly towards the door.

“...All that patriotism and stuff. Hits a bit close to the bone with him,” Severin explains in a similarly hushed tone.

“But he's patriotic, right?” Richie responds, puzzled, turning to Jim. “You said he was decorated. That's medals, is it not?”

“He's got a medal for valour and one for gallantry somewhere in the bottom of the Thames... It's a weird day for him,” Severin says carefully. 

“They're not in the river any more,” Jim responds dryly. 

Severin blinks.

“He's been wiped from the records; can't have anyone finding his medals, can I?” Mr Moriarty points out.

Severin begins to nod, but stills as Sebastian returns. The big blond drops down beside his brother and taps Severin's tight balls gently. Opening a minty fresh mouth, Sebastian states, “If you're a good boy I'll let you jerk off in the morning.”

Sev pouts despite not expecting anything else. He begins to push himself off of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian snorts.

Mr Moriarty sits up and gives Severin an amused look. “Come back to bed, moron.”

The ex soldier's gaze flickers. He has never been permitted this without having offered his arse first. “But-”

“Now, 'Rinn,” Sebastian orders with a grin. He sits up and pulls Severin back down onto the bed before pinning his brother comfortably.

Severin's lips quirk. “Since when am I the little spoon?”

“You'll always be the baby,” Sebastian chuckles. He pecks his brother's neck lightly. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Or no cumming in the morning,” Richie teases. Jim and Sebastian laugh, the older brunet responding with a light swat to the little actor's thigh.

“Get some sleep,” Jim orders. He watches as Sebastian snuggles into Severin (who has nuzzled his forehead against Richard's) and settles into slumber.

“Worried about him?” Richard asks when both Morans are asleep.

“He's always fine in a few days,” Jim says. He presses a kiss into his twin's shoulder.

“And what about tomorrow?”

Jim rolls his eyes behind his brother's head and Richie knows him well enough to know it. “We'll keep our heads down for twelve hours. It's fine; he's still Sebastian, just...”

“Stricter?”

“Grumpier,” Jim snorts. He leans around to kiss his brother's nose. “Don't tease him tomorrow. He'll blister you.”

Richie snickers. “Speak for yourself. Some of us might cum in our panties if Seb beats us more vigorously than usual.”

Jim pokes the little actor in the side. “I've had my arse blistered by a rampaging Sebastian. I couldn't sit down comfortably for some days.”

“You're not putting me off at all,” Richard grins.

Jim sighs and lies back. Richard's longish hair brushes his cheek. “Well, you've been warned.”

“Mm, and I'm going to dream of Sebby flattening me against the wall in a rage if you'd just shut up and let me sleep,” Richie teases.

Jim laughs quietly and hits his brother. “Bitch. Fine, sweet dreams.”

Richie smiles and pulls Jim's arm around his stomach before he falls asleep.

Sebastian is, as anticipated, in a volatile mood all the next day. Richard is quite in his element but Severin and Jim find themselves rubbing their bottoms feeling sorry for themselves a number of times.

“What's with you two today?” Sebastian chides as Richard calmly tidies away their dinner plates.

Severin tenses, opening his mouth to say something, but Jim gives him a firm shake of the head.

Sebastian looks between them both. “What the fuck am I missing?”

“Oh, you want me to tell you?” Severin responds sharply.

Jim throws a serviette at the blond. “Will you shut up?”

“I'm not half his size, Boss. I'm _happy_ to tell him-”

“ _Shut up_ Moran!” Jim warns.

Sebastian slams his palm down on the table. “The fuck?” he questions.

“They think you're being extra tetchy today,” Richie chirps, returning with a cold beer he opens and pours into Sebastian's near empty glass.

Sebastian narrows his eyes. “Which is why you've been grinning all day.”

“You've beaten and fucked me six ways to Sunday; why wouldn't I be delighted?” Richard says brightly. He licks the last droplet of beer from the bottleneck.

Sebastian considers and pulls Richie against his chest. The brunet puts the chilled bottle on the table before them as Sebastian flicks his gaze over Severin and Jim. “Have I-? I've been extra short with you all today, haven't I?”

Jim focuses on fussing with his fingers. “Can't say we've noticed.”

“You've been a fuckin' arsehole all day, Seb,” Severin snaps. Jim gives him an exasperated look. Severin concedes with a sigh. “Alright; we know why you're huffy, but fucking pack it in, yeah?”

“Do we?” Richard questions.

Severin gestures at the sky. “The date.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't really explain anything,” Richie says.

Sebastian looks momentarily frustrated. “I don't… Oh. Shit. April 23rd, isn't it?” He blows air out between his teeth. “I guess I'd only picked up on it subconsciously.”

Severin rolls his eyes. “You're the same every damn year. You drink too much and get in a foul mood with us-”

“He hasn't drank that much today,” Jim notes.

Sebastian looks down at his beer. “Well course not; you whip my ass when I get bladdered.”

Jim and Severin look at each other significantly. Sebastian doesn't know how to feel about it. “I don't get drunk much now that I work for Jim,” he says carefully.

“You did at the start,” Jim snorts.

“You threatened to cut my balls off if I ballsed up,” Sebastian retorts.

“You normally still get pretty drunk around this time of year,” Jim points out.

Sebastian looks around then shrugs. “I'm around my family, I'm not… I mean yeah I'm in a bit of a mood, but I'm… I don't need to get blackout drunk, do I?”

Severin stares at his brother for a moment then pretends to gag.

Sebastian laughs and curses back.

Richie picks up the cold beer glass and puts it against Sebastian's skin for attention. “I still don't understand what's happening.”

Sebastian hisses and jolts forward, saving his pint before narrowing his eyes at the small brunet and taking the bottle away. “You're close to another tanning, brat.”

Richie's eyes sparkle.

“So like… St George's Day,” Severin begins. “They gave Rawdon an Albert posthumously, as if it meant anything.” 

Richard turns and tilts his head in confusion. Sebastian sighs and gives the smaller man a hug. “Rawdon, our big brother, was in the forces before us. And he took to it far better than we ever did. He… died in circumstances that could have been prevented very fucking easily if his higher ups had a brain between them.”

“And our dad kind of held this up as an ideal of what we should be like,” Severin adds. 

“Loyal to the point of a pointless death,” Sebastian complains.

Severin and Jim snort.

“What?” Sebastian frowns.

“You're a loyal prick too, and we know it. Too loyal,” Severin states. 

Sebastian grimaces whilst Jim nods, but Richard looks confused. “How do you mean?” 

“Well,” says Severin, swirling around the contents of his own glass, “how'd you think Seb got that discharge?”

Richie looks at the brothers. “...Dishonourably?”

“Thanks,” Sebastian sneers good-naturedly. Severin opens his mouth and the scarred blond sighs. “Oh don't bring that up...”

“Seb got discharged because he covered for me,” Severin announces.

Sebastian groans. “Let's not talk about that. Moving on...”

“So Rawdon was awarded around now?” Jim asks.

“Mm,” Sebastian agrees. “And it was just… all this pointless pomp you know? Like some ceremony is more important than how things are actually run. So the same problems can keep on killing good men. And our old man… Urgh.”

“Our Father's actually got an Order of the Garter… ironic considering how little value he placed on _our_ lives,” adds Severin. 

“Well he had Jasper,” Jim says with a shrug. 

Severin blinks then nods. “Little bastard. Hardly took a scratch for breaking off to join the RAF… And Christ, if I didn't know better, I'd think him pissing off to be a musician did the old man in.”

“Well you know that's because Father loved Jasp's mother more than ours, right?” Sebastian says. “Jaspar didn't get all that heir bullshit because… well, because he's nothing like us, is he?”

Severin looks momentarily surprised. “You've got that bang on the nose, I reckon.” He shrugs. “Hadn't thought about it.”

Sebastian's lips twitch. “I used to think a lot about all the ways our family pissed me off.”

“Well you've got this now,” Severin points out.

They look at each other. “True,” Sebastian admits.

Richard twists around. “Feel better?”

“I do,” replies the blond. He picks up Richie and carries him over to place in Severin's lap. “However, I do still have plenty pent up aggression to work out.”

“You always say the sweetest things,” Jim says dryly.

“Shut up and suck me like you're told,” Sebastian growls to Jim. The others look on wide eyed at the blond's sudden regression to his earlier mood, but Jim does not snap back.

“I need to work out the last of my temper,” Sebastian murmurs as the brunet trots over and drops to his knees.

Jim rolls his eyes. “I do know you.”

Sebastian grabs Jim's head before he can do anything else and kisses the little criminal's forehead. “After this each of you can take shots at my arse. Seems like you three have earned it today.”

Jim's expression flickers. “You're worth it.” He reaches for Sebastian fly and smirks upwards. “Make the tantrums a regular thing, however, and I'll bite this off.”

Sebastian winces then chuckles. “Yes, sir.”

Jim smirks and strokes Sebastian's shaft with familiarity. “Is this all I needed to do to calm that temper?”

Sebastian bucks his hips a little. “N-No, but it's always a good place to start...”

Jim tugs the other man's balls and grins. “Boys?” he calls.

Severin and Richard look over questioningly.

“This overgrown brat has one dick _and_ two holes. I think some overwhelming attention might knock this sour mood out of our Sebastian.”

 _Our Sebastian_. The blond cannot help but relax a bit at that. He looks around and notes that the others readily accept the description.

Severin crosses over and slaps his big brother's rump possessively. “I'm having this hole. Christ knows you've been on my ass all day.”

Sebastian laughs. “That's fair.”

Jim smirks. “The three of us are going to take you apart and you think it's going to be fair?”

Sebastian swallows. Jim drops onto his back and Richard pulls the big blond onto all fours.

It soon becomes clear to Sebastian that this amount of attention is not fair at _all_.


	7. May Day Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't quite as explicit as the others, but there's been such a long break I wanted to post this. Hope you enjoy!

It is quiet when Severin lets himself into the apartment. Richard is lying alone on the couch and shifts just barely to acknowledge the blond's entrance.

Severin sucks air in through his teeth and chuckles softly. “Oh dear. You really got it, didn't you?”

Richie is wearing socks and a teeshirt, a cardigan bundled like a pillow under his chin. The little brunet is lying on his tummy, and his pale skin directs Severin's attention directly to the bruised little bottom.

Richard mumbles a tired response. Severin steps closer and notes how sooty lashes are spiked with tears, the tracks lining Richie's slightly puffy, pink cheeks.

“Somebody was a naughty little boy today, eh?” Severin murmurs. His voice is a soft mixture of sympathy and playfulness as he settles besides Richard on the couch. Richie curls into him a little and Severin pets his hair. “It's never a good idea to annoy the boss.”

“It is if I like the punishment,” Richard responds with a small smirk.

“Crazy bitch,” Severin responds without judgement. He lifts Richie's torso and carefully lowers the actor onto his lap before reaching for the televisions's remote control. Severin pets Richard's dark hair. “Let's take it easy for a bit, yeah?”

“You don't want to give me a top up?” Richie asks sleepily.

Severin snorts. “Fuck no; you've had enough. Your little arse is purple.”

“Skin's not broken though,” Richard responds.

“Tough shit, princess,” Severin responds, ruffling Richie's hair. “Quiet afternoon for us.”

Richard groans but cuddles into Severin's thighs. “What are we watching?” he asks after a beat.

Severin hands him the remote. “Anything you like.”

This is how Sebastian finds the pair later. It gives the former soldier pause: he has never seen Richard and Severin in such a chaste activity before.

“You're later than expected,” Richard comments. “Everything okay?”

“I didn't say when I'd be in,” Sebastian responds dubiously. He pulls off his jacket.

“Jim didn't tell me not to defrost enough for the four of us tonight. And it's almost teatime. So you're late,” Richie shrugs.

“Nothing to worry about,” Sebastian insists. He quickly exchanges a warning glance with his brother. Severin can smell gunpowder on his twin from across the room.

Richard scoffs and pulls himself from Severin's lap. Trotting towards Sebastian, Richie grips the big man's hand and turns it over.

There is a telltale rectangular outline of black grime. Sebastian has prevented a pistol from firing.

Richard holds up the incriminating hand to its owner. “I know what that is, you know. I did grow up in Ireland with Jim.”

Sebastian hesitates.

His brother grins smugly. “Hey, princess?”

Richard turns around. “Hmm?”

“Liars under this roof get a good spankin', ain't that right?” the bespectacled blond smirks.

Richie's eyes glitter as he turns back to look Sebastian up and down. “That's right, Sev.”

Sebastian feels his stomach lurch.

Severin can tell. He advances with a hungry, wicked expression that makes Sebastian ache to put up his fists defensively, but he knows that's not going to help him in this case. This particular house rule is always enforced, and Sebastian knows Severin has been very much looking for any excuse to get even after the bruised bottom Sebastian gave him recently.

“It wasn't a _lie_ ,” the cornered blond protests. “I just did my job; nothing out of the ordinary happened so there's nothing to worry about.”

“Someone tried to shoot you,” Severin smirks. He knows fine well that Sebastian has a fair point, but brothers don't always play fairly.

Richard traces a finger around the dirty rectangle on Sebastian's calloused palm. The big man's hand twitches in response to the touch. “You shouldn't be in a position where you have to stop someone firing a handgun at you in close quarters.”

Sebastian gnaws his thick lower lip. “You… you do _know_ what I do for a living, right?” he tries to joke. His voice is unusually breathy.

“When you're not attached to Jim's hip you're a sniper, and snipers shouldn't be in close range of the enemy now, should they?” Richard drawls with a dark authority that belies his bruised, sleepy state. There's a crease in Richie's cheek from the fabric of Severin's dark combat bottoms which should make the little brunet look soft, but it doesn't: it looks as fierce as battle scarring in the dim light.

Sebastian's jaw tenses. “My job's more complicated that that...”

Severin grins cruelly and crosses his thick, tan arms. “D'you think Mr Moriarty would approve of you risking that _fine_ , round arse?”

Sebastian swallows and frowns. He knows fine well his trousers are getting taken down in a matter of moments, but he cannot help but argue, “I wasn't risking anything. You of all people know I'm perfectly capable of taking a gun from someone...”

Severin takes a pointed step closer. “You of all people know that there's always room for error,” he purrs.

Richard tisks and lightly slaps Sebastian's upturned hand. “Go bend over the couch, army boy. Seems like you could do with a refresher in _lying_ and taking care of our property.”

Sebastian's cheeks turn a deeper shade of rose that might have gone unnoticed by the mere flickering light of the television were it not for the deep attention being paid to him. Sebastian lowers his eyes from Richie and Severin, trying to tell himself the feeling in the pit of his stomach is indignation. The warm heat pooling southwards and the uncomfortable brush of his skin against the confines of his clothing assures him otherwise.

Severin looks pointedly at his twin's arousal and licks his lips. “Not so big and scary when you're in trouble, are you? Better do as you're told, Sebby.”

Sebastian flushes hotly with a mixture of annoyance, shame, and pleasure. It's easy to see the colour on his cheeks now.

“Now, Sebastian,” Richard warns.

Sebastian looks at the smaller man quickly and swallows. With a brief, embarrassed nod the big blond obediently stalks over to the couch the pair had been relaxing on not long before.

“Unfasten your belt and lower your trousers. Fold your belt and hand it to me,” Richie commands.

Both Moran brothers look to the petite brunet in surprise. It is no secret between them that Sebastian _hates_ being given a belt spanking.

“Did I stutter?” Richard asks sharply.

Sebastian unloops his belt swiftly and hands it over. Light from the television catches the metal and casts the scars of his flat knuckles in odd colours.

Severin hovers, torn between enjoying the game and concern for his brother's limits.

Richie takes the belt and toys with it. He twists it tightly in his fists as he reminds Sebastian, “Trousers down, past your thighs. And your boxers can come down too, for needing to be told twice.”

Sebastian stares at the smaller man for a moment, looking nervous but trusting Richie not to push too hard. The big blond unzips his trousers and peels them back. In one push the slack combats fall down past his toned thighs. His leg hair looks momentarily blue before Richard steps closer, blocking the path of the large television's glow.

Sebastian breathes in through his nose, stills then releases the air through his lips. He focuses on calming himself but he cannot help but calculate whether Richie is in a good range for swinging his belt.

“I believe I told you those bottoms are coming down too; don't make me start on your thighs,” Richie barks. The actor looks around and winks at Severin. The former solder cocks his head and waits with interest to see how this will play out.

Sebastian tugs at the elastic waistband of the boxers Jim bought him and shoves the snug underwear down. The motion allows his very interested prick to spring forward in escape. It bounces back into the soft, dark blond nest leading down from Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian eyes himself with mild exasperation and awkwardly tries not to crush his straining arousal as he bends forwards over the couch. It is not a comfortable position. He warily places his hands behind his back as instructed.

Richard steps close enough to touch. He whispers darkly, “Consider this a gentle reminder that we own you. You don't take stupid motherfucking risks.”

Sebastian swallows and casts a neutral look over his strong shoulder.

Richie drags his nails down the big man's back, creasing Sebastian's shirt, then takes his thick wrists. Sebastian shifts his weight cautiously, unnerved by the purposeful energy of the smaller man's touch. As the former soldier wriggles the combats work further down Sebastian's powerful legs.

Richie twists the man's belt around Sebastian's wrists and thumbs. It is a complicated, sturdy binding.

Severin's lips spread over his teeth in a feral grin.

Richard digs his nails a little into Sebastian's inner arms, scratching at the pulsing veins. The little actor smirks and purrs, “Don't worry, Seb; you'll start to enjoy your place soon enough.”

Sebastian lets out a whine of apprehension and need he would ordinarily be embarrassed to be heard making by Severin. Something about the dark, dreamy atmosphere of the room and the surreal, seductive _burn_ of Richie's voice is easily twisting up Sebastian's resolve.

Richie runs a hand over the pleasing flesh of Sebastian's bottom before digging his nails in and dragging teasing lines down the bigger man's exposed skin. Sebastian hisses.

“I'm going to punish you, Seb,” Richard warns.

“I didn't _do_ anything,” the blond complains.

Richie snorts darkly and the sound of a slap rings out in the mostly quiet room. He drawls, “Sebby, silly boy. You don't have a choice in this; we all have roles. Your role is _not_ to get hurt.”

Sebastian feels shame and embarrassment _and excitement_ leap in his stomach as he feels a red handprint bloom across his bottom. “My role is to protect!” the maligned criminal protests.

“Protect this family!” Richard snarls back. He emphasises each of his next words with a stinging spank. “ _You - are - part - of - this – family!_ ”

Sebastian gasps and cannot help but push back against the cruel touch. He can hear his brother Severin's mocking, approving laugh and feels his cock twitch against the couch in response.

“How many times has Jim told you to be more careful?” Richie scolds. The almost bored coldness in his voice is at stark contrast with the haphazard ferocity of the following smacks.

Sebastian hisses and presses hard against the couch. “I wasn't _being_ sloppy,” he huffs. “I - _ouch!_ was just doing my usual job...”

Richard tuts. “You call that an excuse? _How - could - you - be - so - careless_?” 

Sebastian groans, his skin heating up and his rising temper at odds with the pleasure leaking from the angry red of his prick.

Richie chuckles in recognition of the frustrated noise. He chides as he spanks, “I can't even look at you; how can you be so reckless?”

Sebastian feels his tummy flop for a moment. He scowls and stoutly retorts, “I _wasn't_!”

Richard snickers and casts his gaze over to Sebastian's twin. “Severin, do you want to remind him what we said about lying?”

Severin's smirk is wicked, cool, _cruel_ delight. His eyes glitter eerily back, reflecting some dark show from the TV. “It would be my _pleasure_ , Princess,” the blond growls.

He advances on his bound brother and tuts mockingly. “Look at the trouble you've gotten yourself into,” he teases. “Your bottom's already so _red_...”

“Fuck off,” Sebastian sulks.

Severin chortles unhappily and cracks his palm fiercely over the darkest of Richie's much smaller handprints. Sebastian's breath hitches.

“Mind your manners...” Severin warns teasingly.

“Prick,” Sebastian mutters.

Severin tuts and curls a strong hand gently around the bindings on his twin's wrists. Spanking his big brother's thighs harshly, Severin scolds, “Didn't – I – just – warn – you – Seb?”

Sebastian growls softly. His stubborn glower shrinks back a few degrees of insolence as Richard walks around to face him.

The brunet reaches quickly for Seb's ear and twists sharply. “Are you being belligerent, army boy? Do we need to play with you more _roughly_?”

Severin laughs in a mixture of unkindness and affection before snaking his hand between Sebastian's legs. He takes a firm grip and mocks, “He likes it rough, the slut.”

Sebastian starts to groan approvingly before clamping down stubbornly on the noise.

Richie eyes him wickedly. It makes the blond's cock twitch. “Are you clamming up, Seb?” the actor questions. “Explain yourself and maybe we'll go easy on you...”

Sebastian snorts petulantly. His yelp a moment later when Severin smacks him is far less composed.

Severin drops to his knees and uses his teeth to mark sharp, little kisses up the back of Sebastian's bare legs. Sebastian gasps and his thighs twitch almost desperately.

Severin grins. His breath torments Sebastian's sensitised skin as he smirks, “Knew _that_ would get to you, bro...”

“Bastard,” Sebastian mumbles. He hisses as Richard 'lightly' slaps his face. 

“Now, don't be naughty,” the brunet scolds.

“I wa- _mmph!_ ” Sebastian breaks off with a squeal, staggering closer to the couch. He squeezes his eyes shut as his brother runs an experienced tongue somewhere _sensitive_.

Richie grins and opens his mouth to tease, before a loud bang stills the words in his throat.

The door of Jim's study has been thrown open and the consulting criminal stalks into the gloom. Being backlit by numerous security video streams merely makes his dark figure appear more ominous.

“What the _hell_ is all the racket?” Jim demands.

The three men swallow audibly in sync with each other.

“W… We're just… p-p-playing,” Richie answers.

Jim stalks closer and narrows his dark eyes at his suddenly nervous twin. Pulling Richard's hair, Jim snarls, “Did I not make it _quite clear_ that I was not to be disturbed whilst working today?”

Richard lowers his gaze anxiously. The Moran brother tense behind him: they are each quite aware that Richie's bottom has been at the mercy of Jim's considerable ire earlier today. Even in the darkness they can see the bruises.

Jim casts his irritated gaze at Sebastian and Severin. He notes Sebastian's unshed tears and bound wrists.

The brunet curls his lip. “What _have_ you been doing to my Sebastian, boys?”

Sebastian lowers his gaze instantly. He was pretty sure Jim would have understood his job was nothing out of the ordinary today, but with the Irishman's temper like this fairness was irrelevant. Seb flushes again as he feels himself twitch and drip with excitement.

Severin shrinks back under the force of Jim's dark gaze. The big blond remains on his knees and admits in a cringing voice, “We were… playing...”

“I can see that,” Jim snaps. “More importantly, you were playing _loudly_. Come here.”

Severin pales. Feeling a little unsteady on his feet he pulls himself up and meekly approaches the criminal.

Jim drags the much bigger man down to eye level harshly. “I'm very busy.”

“S… Sorry, sir,” the former soldier squeaks.

Jim feigns a noise of disgust and turns his head to Richard. “Richie, pet, go fetch me the silk ropes.”

The actor blinks then dives off in the direction of the bedroom. Jim calls after him, “Take too long and I'll think of something _much_ worse...”

Severin feels a chill of terror and foolish arousal as Mr Moriarty returns attention to him. The Irishman bares his teeth coldly and releases the blond stating, “Sit and behave.”

Severin darts over to the couch. Jim snaps his fingers at Sebastian. “You too, darling. Sit.”

Sebastian eyes the furniture doubtfully, certain it won't be pleasant against his aching bottom, but he does as he is ordered.

Richie returns and Jim points briskly towards the Morans. “You can trust the pair of them up like a Maypole, for a start,” the criminal declares.

Richard blinks before scurrying to obey. Sebastian is leaning on his side against the arm of the couch, his glowing bottom out of easy reach. His arousal has not flagged despite the threats and its excited sheen makes Richie's mouth water as the little brunet rushes to obey Jim's command.

Severin is leaking through his own combat trousers as Richard knots the brothers together artfully. Jim gives the trio an approving, heated look for a long moment.

“Whatever was happening here can wait until after dinner,” the consulting criminal announces. “Richie, get yourself into the kitchen, little boy. Daddy's got some work to finish, and I better not hear a peep out of _any_ of you until I can smell dinner, understood?”

Richie and the Morans understand the trick question. They nod diligently and Richard scampers off to cook.

Jim's gaze lingers on the bound blonds. “Dear me, what a sight. If only I'd known when you both came into my employ how pretty you both look like that.” He stalks back to his office but spares a smirk at the door. “Enjoy the peace whilst you can. I'm certain after dinner my brother and I shall take delight in _destroying_ the pair of you...”

Severin glances at his brother. “We're so fucked,” he whispers when Mr Moriarty has loudly closed the door.

Sebastian grins. “You love it too, right?”

Severin glances wryly down at his tented trousers. “Can't really deny it, can I?”


	8. June 12th Father's Day

Sebastian is woken by a knee to his chest. He sits up with a groan and gets a skinny little elbow to the face for his troubles.

“Sorry!” Richie squeals, tumbling over the blankets.

Sebastian glowers and rubs at his suddenly sore face. “What you climbing over me for? You need to-?”

Jim breaks into the conversation by waving something under Sebastian's nose. “He was giving me _this_.”

Sebastian blinks and takes the large rectangle of card. It's glossy and smooth, but he's only recently wakened and it takes him a beat to interpret the script printed on it.

It's a father's day card.

A _dirty_ one.

Sebastian blinks quickly and opens it. Unsurprisingly, what Richie has promised inside in his girlish handwriting is far filthier than anything put to print.

“Good girl,” Jim says, patting Richard's bottom. “Go fetch breakfast.”

Richie smiles warmly. He nuzzles his big brother's hand then carefully clambers over Sebastian to leave. Jim watches his twin's naked form disappear then turns to Sebastian.

“I take it from that look you didn't get me a card, naughty boy. However will I know that you love me?” Jim drawls.

Sebastian blinks and swallows, his face throbbing and his brain still half-asleep. “Umm, you want me to show you?” the blond asks.

Jim smiles darkly and throws back their duvet. “Clever boy.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoots down past Jim's hips. He yelps and casts the brunet a pout as Jim slaps his rump.

“That's for your attitude,” Jim smirks.

Sebastian huffs but doesn't really mind. He pries back the waistband of Jim's pyjamas and smiles softly when Jim's arousal springs free demandingly. A firm hand curls around the back of Sebastian's blond scalp and Seb quickly understands that Jim is in a greedy mood this morning.

Well, he can take some teasing, the bastard. Sebastian smirks and nudges Jim's hard cock teasingly with his face. As Jim makes a noise of approval in the back of his throat and settles back against the headboard Sebastian pulls back and nuzzles the milky pale, sensitive skin of Jim's inner thigh.

The brunet makes a sort noise of torn distress: he wants immediate satisfaction, dammit, but Sebastian has always been good at this simple game. The blond ignores Jim's sulky tug at his hair and blows softly through his nose against Jim's thin, vulnerable skin.

Jim shifts his leg a little and whinges. “Se- _bast_ -i-annn,” he warns.

Sebastian looks up through amused eyes and very deliberately pulls back his lips to give Jim full view as he takes his teeth to the man's skin. Jim hisses through his teeth and shifts his pelvis a little higher.

Sebastian nips harder still, making Jim yelp, then lathes the sore skin soothingly with his tongue before the short noise of aroused annoyance Jim is making can turn to protest.

Sebastian wriggles further back and chooses a less vulnerable bit of flesh to suck on firmly. Jim rolls his head back and squirms, his frustrated scowl not hiding his pleasure at the treatment.

“Get _up_ here,” Jim growls.

Sebastian grins and moves further away to draw his short nails over the thin skin behind Jim's knee. He ducks underneath his lover's calf and kisses the striped skin.

“Don't you dare...” Jim whispers.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and hums belligerently. He meets Jim's eyes again then sucks hard at the delicate skin. Jim breathes out through his mouth and glares ineffectively at the blond. Sebastian gives Jim a wicked look and bites down hard.

Jim gives a small scream. He wriggles, trying to get his other foot on Sebastian's shoulder to kick the brute away (not that he could anyway if Seb resisted) and the blond snatches the smaller man's ankle. He pins Jim down at an angle that makes it difficult for the brunet to lean forwards towards him and winks tauntingly at his lover.

“Oh dear,” Sebastian mocks. He squeezes his grip on Jim's ankle and turns his head to leave a love bite on the wet, savaged skin behind Jim's knee.

“I'm going to _cut_ you later,” Jim pants darkly.

Sebastian's face twitches in amusement. “Flirt,” he says fondly.

Jim sighs and stops trying to lean forward. He submits with a grumpy look in the bigger man's direction.

“Good boy...” Sebastian purrs just to annoy his lover. He squeezes Jim's thin ankle again as Jim tenses (Seb knows fine well Jim wants to kick him and can't) before slowly creeping forward. Sebastian leaves an uneven line of wet bruises up Jim's thigh.

“Bastard,” Jim mutters.

Sebastian raises his thick brows in amusement. “Not a safe word,” he responds.

Jim tries to kick out fiercely and groans in annoyance when Sebastian holds him firm. “I won't be wasting safe words on _you_ ,” Jim says derisively.

Sebastian chuckles. “Suit yourself, Jimmy.”

Jim knows he's shot himself in the foot right at that moment. Sebastian bows his head and starts to mouth Jim's balls skillfully.

“Fuck… I hate you,” Jim moans weakly.

Sebastian takes the loose skin very carefully between his straight teeth and rocks his jaw forwards in a slow, controlled pressure. “Uh huh,” he hums sarcastically through his full mouth.

Jim gasps and shifts his hips again, his small hands grasping the bedding tightly. “Cunt,” he mutters petulantly.

Sebastian opens his jaw and pulls away just enough to smirk at the lightly trembling brunet. “Such _language_ ,” he teases. “Is Daddy going to spend father's day in the corner?”

“You're not funny,” Jim says in a voice too breathless to fully convey threat in his sour voice.

Sebastian grins cheerfully. “I kind of think I am.” He takes his free hand and tugs playfully at Jim's scrotum. “You gonna beg, sweetheart?”

“Go to hell,” Jim whines.

Sebastian quirks one brow warningly. “You really giving me attitude with my hand on your balls, James?”

Jim swallows and reluctantly casts his gaze away. “No,” he pouts.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praises mockingly. He lets go, dragging his short nails down the pale skin above Jim's pubic hair and feeling the already taunt muscles tense further from his touch.

Sebastian dips his head and takes Jim's balls in his mouth. The brunet gasps and groans as Sebastian sucks and swirls them exactly how he knows drives Jim to distraction.

“I-I _swear_ Sebby, I-if you don't get your mouth on my dick-”

Sebastian chuckles and slips the furred skin from his mouth teasingly. He thumbs the head of Jim's flushed, leaking cock. “Any more threats, James Moriarty, and I'll tie you to this bed and leave you here in favour of a _cooked_ breakfast.”

Jim gives him a black look but wisely says nothing.

“There's my good boy,” Sebastian praises unkindly. He plays with Jim's wet shaft just enough to make the brunet whimper with frustration.

Sebastian laughs richly and eventually stops toying with Jim's prick. He meets desperate dark eyes and asks, “How much do you want me to suck you, Jimmy-boy?”

Jim bites his lip. He doesn't want to beg. He really doesn't. Sebastian slowly traces his callused fingertips one by one over Jim's oversensitive tip.

Jim breaks and exclaims, “Oh, _please_ , Seb, for _fuck_ sake!”

Sebastian's eyes twinkle with mirth. “Someone feeling needy, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Jim cries.

Sebastian chuckles and takes pity, swooping down and enveloping Jim's prick in the much anticipated, hot, wet _heat_ of his mouth.

Jim whimpers and has to grasp Seb's hair again. The big blond smiles and generously decides not to tease much further. He fondles Jim's balls expertly as he makes swift work of sucking Jim's swollen, red dick.

Jim makes a sound not far from a sob when he eventually manages to thrust himself down Sebastian's throat. Afterwards he is panting and weak, giving his blond a deeply ineffective glare as Sebastian pulls away to smirk.

“You prick,” Jim mumbles.

Sebastian winks at him. “That's what you get for being selfish. Now up you get; I can smell breakfast.”

“I can't fucking walk,” Jim complains, “I need _sleep_.”

“Then you shouldn't have asked for a blowjob then,” Sebastian teases. He pulls himself up from the bed.

“You can't just _go_ ,” Jim protests.

“Why, does it make you feel used?” Sebastian mocks.

“You're an asshole,” Jim huffs.

“And I'm going to get a cooked breakfast now,” Sebastian says cheerfully. He disappears through to the kitchen smiling as Jim calls after him indignantly.

Richard starts dishing up when he hears Sebastian's soft tread approach. “Torturing my big brother?” he smiles.

Sebastian leans in for a quick kiss. “What other joys do I have in life?” He swats Richie's bottom firmly. “And _thanks_ for the heads up that we celebrate father's day, you bitch.”

Richie yelps then chuckles. “You've been so enjoying having your butt handed to you recently. I thought you'd appreciate the bullying.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pulls the small brunet flush against him. He nuzzles Richard's throat and mutters, “Get me into trouble again, Shorty, and I won't spank you. I'll take away all your panties for a _week_.”

Richie's mouth falls open. “You wouldn't!” he protests in a scandalised voice.

Sebastian bites the brunet's earlobe. “Don't try me.”

Jim joins them and gives Sebastian a mildly grumpy look. “Don't even try to give me that face,” Sebastian scoffs, “you just got a blowjob: you're having a perfectly good morning.”

Jim huffs and settles on a bar stool. “Treating me this way on father's day of all days. Shameful.”

Richard sidesteps Sebastian and pecks Jim's cheek. “I'd have brought you breakfast in bed, Daddy.”

Jim smiles and tugs Richie's hair fondly, pulling the little actor closer for a deeper kiss. “You just want to hear you're my favourite,” Jim muses.

“I don't _need_ to hear it,” Richard responds cattily, “I _know_ I am.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and helps himself to the hot food. “Do I look like I care?”

Jim smirks and pulls away the big blond's bacon. “Haven't you had enough salt in your diet this morning?”

Sebastian gives him a dry look. “If that's your way of calling me fat, Jimmy, I'm leaving.”

“You are not,” Richard scoffs. He takes Sebastian's plate to add eggs to it and explains, “You and I are going to show Daddy how well we can _play nicely together_ today.”

Sebastian spears a sausage from Jim's plate. “Some of us have work,” he protests.

“Your diary's clear,” Jim declares and helps himself to Sebastian's bacon. “Your Daddy's a family man and he's going to spend all day being worshipped. If you're a good boy perhaps I'll forget what a minx you were earlier.”

Sebastian takes back his plate protectively. “Or maybe-”

“Sebby, we're spending the day fucking,” Richie says flatly. “You don't need to be coy.”

“Maybe I like to be romanced,” Sebastian counters.

“Maybe you're just looking to be pinned down and claimed,” comes a familiar voice from Richard's now open bedroom doorway.

“Maybe you should only speak when you're spoken to,” Sebastian responds.

Severin chuckles and joins his brother at the breakfast bar. He slaps Seb's thigh affectionately then accepts a plate from Richie with a kiss.

“I heard screaming earlier,” Sev comments. “I thought you'd be letting M top today.”

“If your brother had any sense that's precisely what he would have done,” Jim sniffs.

“Well there's your problem right there,” Severin says sagely. He eyes Richard. “Princess, not that I don't love seeing you in all your glory, but are you sure frying food in your birthday suit is a clever idea?”

Richie's eyes twinkle. “I like when it spits at me.”

Severin chuckles. “Living with a bunch of filthy deviants, I am,” he says, shaking his head. He doesn't look upset by the fact.

Jim clears his throat. “Speaking of deviance, haven't you got something to say to me?”

“Oh, happy father's day,” Severin replies.

The brunet stares at him. “Happy father's day..?”

“I'm not calling you 'daddy', M,” Severin grimaces.

Jim gives the bigger man a stern look that makes Sev quail a little. “You've been such a good boy becoming part of this family, Severin, don't get any silly ideas now. Daddy would have to disabuse you of those, and I know how much you hate being bent over for a well spanked bottom.”

Severin flushes deeply and beside him Sebastian bites into his breakfast with deep satisfaction.

“Now what do you have to say, young man?” Jim presses.

Severin squirms uncomfortably. “Sorry… Daddy.”

“That wasn't so difficult now, was it?” Jim says. He continues with his breakfast but pauses as Richard perches on the stool beside him and picks at his food with his fingers. “Is somebody forgetting his table manners, little boy?”

“Somebody might be hoping he's not going to go without a red bottom just because the boys are being morons,” Richie says.

Jim chuckles. “Why are you all brats?”

“Must be your type,” Severin murmurs, nervous to backchat too openly. Jim hears him anyway and fixes the blond with a look that makes Sev lower his gaze quickly to his breakfast.

Jim smiles and makes eye contact with Sebastian before indicating Severin. “I _was_ going to track down the person who'd been your first so they would know that you're mine now, but I'm glad I wasn't so premature. _He's_ ours now too.”

Severin blushes but his bowed head does not his his embarrassed smile.

“Truly, you have done everything to deserve this day celebrating you,” Sebastian responds with a dry grin.

“I think your brother's not the only Moran going to be bent over to feel the palm of Daddy's hand on his bare bottom,” Jim says.

“As long as you pull my hair,” Sebastian replies with a smirk.

Severin gives his brother a sidelong look. “And bite his neck.”

Sebastian glances at Sev wryly. They startle as Richard puts down his glass of orange juice firmly. “Excuse you all, but you seem to be forgetting that father's day is about _me_ , and specifically about _me_ getting buggered six ways to Sunday.”

The blond brothers laugh and eye Richie fondly. “We can do that,” they reply in unison.

Jim pulls his petulant sibling closer. “My poor little brat. Have we been neglecting you?”

Richie indicates an unnoticed, prettily wrapped parcel on the counter top. “You can make it up to me using that.”

“Happy father's day indeed,” Jim says.


	9. Christmas in July Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tease chapter to lead into part two! (Otherwise known as the chapter got quite big and I had to split it somewhere!)

Severin groans and pulls a pillow over his head as the humming starts again. Richie has been absently breaking into hummed renditions of Christmas songs since the end of June and Sev is becoming beyond exasperated with it. Neither threats of taking away the sassy little actor’s toys nor pulling Richie over his thigh for a pointedly sound spanking have worked as a deterrent.

“Princess, Christmas is _months_ away,” Severin protests.

Richie pulls away the blond’s pillow and smirks. “Not in this household it isn’t. _You_ might have been too naughty to need to write a letter to Santa, but I suggest you get cracking on your Christmas shopping. You don’t want Jimmy deciding to open _you_ up instead, do you?”

Severin winces. “Why can’t we just be normal, just once?”

“Because then you’d have to stop banging your brother, and you’d have to stop enjoying watching what mine does to me,” Richard says tartly. “Now get dressed. If you ask me nicely I’ll come with you to the shops. If you’re anything like Sebby it’ll take you three days to come up with any ideas by yourself.”

Severin scoffs. “Oh, no. Trust me, Princess, if I’m buying you lot anything it’ll be online. I might not be easily embarrassed but I draw the line at making eye contact with a stranger whilst buying anything _you_ are likely to have on your Santa list.”

Richie flops onto his back. “Oh you’re no fun at all!”

Severin grabs the slight brunet and grins, rolling on top of Richie. “Is that so?”

Richie’s lips twitch. “You don’t have time for distractions, Army Boy.”

“Next day delivery on a crate of lube and a few Bad Dragon gift cards and I’m done,” Severin says comfortably. “I have _plenty_ of time to do things to you. Now, have you been naughty or nice this year, pet?”

Richie crosses his arms. “Oh no you don’t. I made you watch the Instant Crush runway show for a reason, fucker. That stirrup suspender belt has me written all over it.”

“Princess, I don’t think they’re on sale yet. Their site-”

“If you don’t think you’re taking me to New York this weekend to track it down you won’t be having a very merry Christmas this July,” Richard says firmly.

Severin rolls off of Richie and feels a mild nostalgia for the days when he didn’t have the whims of an unreasonable pair of brunetsto contend with. Fuck knows what _M_ would want. “Aren’t they an Australian company, Richie?”

“Oh, if you want to visit _Oz_ you’d best ask Daddy.” Richard gets up with a wink and skips towards his chest of drawers. “In the meantime I’ll look out some bathing suits.”

Severin gets up from their bed reluctantly. “I hope you realise how damned high maintenance you are, making me fly halfway around the world to kill someone to get a kinky bit of lingerie for you. Seb would be happy with a bag of chips now and again and some shooting on his birthday.”

“Do I fucking look like Sebby to you?” Richard scoffs. “Besides, did I say I wanted you to _kill_ for my sussy belt?”

Severin rolls his eyes. “I know I’m not getting laid if I don’t.”

Richie laughs and leans up to kiss the blond’s stubbled cheek before Severin stomps off in search of Jim.

The former soldier is relieved to find the man in bed with Sebastian and not holed up in his office. “Boss?” Sev asks, “can I have a word?”

“You can have your tongue removed if you dare switch that light on,” Jim responds. Severin quickly moves his hand away from the bedroom’s dimmer switch. The brunet pulls Sebastian into a cushion to prop himself up on and eyes Severin beadily. “What are you doing out of bed looking so unfucked at this time on a Saturday?”

Severin grimaces. “Apparently Richie wants a Christmas present from Australia. For July. Is that okay with you?”

The consulting criminal looks entirely unfazed by this announcement. “Oh, yes. Use one of the business cards on my desk. It’s a rather long flight, and that release is due to come out before Christmas, so feel free to give the spoiled brat a good thrashing to sit on on the way.”

“Oh, I’m going to do better than that,” Severin mutters. “Little bitch was almost in tears when Seb said he’d take all his panties away. Let’s see how Richie likes a long weekend in welts and boy pants.”

Sebastian chuckles beneath Jim. “Now you’re just being cruel.”

“Spoilt brat’s got to learn,” Severin grins.

“Speaking of brats who need to learn, Christmas in July is a thing,” Seb grins. “Just warning you.”

“Why, because I might think I’ve really made an arse of the time difference if I come back to find a Christmas tree in the hallway?” Severin snorts. “I’ve given up trying to find the sense in anything around here.”

“All you need to worry about finding is the world’s best present,” says Jim, “for me.”

Severin feels a little shiver of fear or perhaps excitement. “Does the top of your Christmas list hold something to insert into some combination of the three of us, or something to hurt us with?”

Jim grins frighteningly. “Surprise me, darling.”

Severin blushes and nods warily. “I’ll go get those passports,” he announces hoarsely.

Jim waves him off imperiously and turns to Sebastian. “I want an early Christmas present.”

Seb raises his brows, unsurprised. “Oh?”

Jim barely bothers to flash the blond a smirk before twisting to reach into a bedside drawer. He tugs out some restraints and untangles Richie’s diamonte-clad satin eyemask from a vipers’ nest of thin ropes and buckle ended straps.

Sebastian bites his lip. Seemingly vanilla or not, games with Jim make him nervous.

Jim fastens Seb down to the headboard with a pair of wrist cuffs and gives the blond a wicked grin. Sebastian groans and closes his eyes reluctantly as the pretty blindfold is pushed over his head.

“What are the rules this time?” Seb asks a little grimly. He cannot see a bloody thing.

Jim’s voice is amused and he runs short nails down the blond’s skin to make Seb shiver. “I’m going to prep myself, and then I’m going to guide you in. You are _only_ going to use the tip, and I am going to stroke myself off. You will _only_ receive permission to cum once you feel me hot and wet across your body, understood?”

Sebastian swallows, mouth suddenly dry. “Yes, sir.”

He hears the noise of a cap opening and his nostrils fill with the heady scent of Jim’s favoured lubricant.


End file.
